P3: Ragnarok
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue to Destiny

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Persona or Atlus, and everything I wrote here just for the entertainer._

_**Author Note:**My first fanfics about Shin Megami Tensei! Yay! I'm totally addicted to it; even I'm just getting to play since March… Okay, enjoy!_

* * *

_25 Years after a secret squad defend the world from its destruction; the things have been peaceful again. No more cases about people that lost their self-conscious and unthinkable accidents. It is all thanks to our silent savior, Arisato Minato, though price for this peaceful time paid by sacrificing himself._

A fallen light come down quietly at the silent night. Bring back the lost soul. It's the sign of the new destiny…

**Chapter 1: Prologue to Destiny**

On a Sunday morning, in the heart of Hiroshima.

A girl with turquoise hair stayed at her house. Nobody seemed to be at home except her. Her clear blue eyes dazed over the laptop screen in front of her.

_Sigh…boy, its sure is boring._

She was playing a MMORPG called Innocent Sin right now. But there were only few people logged in. Her character just walked around herself. Even there were some people too, they were chatting each other, and that girl hate to begin any new relation with senior player.

_Okay. That's it! I'll send a message at the message board and see if someone called me in 10 minutes. Or else, I'll quit playing it!_

So she started to type an announcement on the message board. She was then lying on her bed and sighed, let alone the laptop at the moment. As she wanted to take a magazine from her desk, the monitor flashed. Someone had calling her, fulfilled the request. It was a male, and his character name is FoOLerRy. The girl laughed as she read it.

LoKiE: Hey, thx to answer me ya?

FoOLerRy: I'm bored too

_Hmm…so, he's single? He doesn't have any girls to hang out with today?_

LoKiE: BTW, where u get that name from? FoOLerRy…are u stupid? Not mean to offend u.

FoOLerRy: No. I'm OK…it's just a cross-mind name. Why u have that LoKiE too? U r a female…right? O.o

LoKiE: I read a comic

FoOLerRy: U r a student?

LoKiE: Yeah. A college student girl. U want older girl?

FoOLerRy: No, I'm OK with college girl.

_He didn't care about age! Wow, a diamond in trashes…nice! Maybe he's ugly, so he's not popular and don't have any dates…or maybe he's still underage? Ops, let's see here…_

LoKiE: Are u ugly?

FoOLerRy: It's up to ur opinion. But I think not. If u ask why I stayed playing Innocent Sin at such beautiful Sunday, the answer is because my friends all left.

LoKiE: Wowie! We r in the same situation huh! :3 I'm glad :D

FoOLerRy: Hahahah…:)

LoKiE: Hey, tell me. Don't u think they—ur friends—so mean? I mean, they left u stay at ur boring house. They had a date, right? All of my friends did.

FoOLerRy: No. I mean…I'm just transferred, so I don't have any friends right now. U r my first friend.

_Oh, so he's a newbie! Poor guy…_

FoOLerRy: Sorry, I spontaneously call u a friend.

LoKiE: No, it's OK. I'm just surprised u r new…

FoOLerRy: I'm currently college too.

LoKiE: Really?! I'm at Shizou-ou University and I'm junior. U r deciding the school yet?

FoOLerRy: So, we r the same grade.

LoKiE: Yay! Really? This April I'll rose to my third terms. What about u?

_He's not answering. Want to fake your it, huh…? Ha! I bet you actually a business man._

FoOLerRy: Sorry. I'm 18. I thought u r 18 too, since u said u r a junior just now…

LoKiE: u See…I'm 19. So, where u go? Shizou-Ou too?

_He_ _didn't answering. Are my words true?_

FoOLerRy: Sorry, my parents home. I'll log off. See you next time, kay, LoKiE? Buh-bye!!

And FoOLerRy disappeared. The girl let out a heavy sigh again and she decided to log off as well. She still wonder was that was true after all, before someone calling for her name from downstairs.

"Shou-chan! Dinner time!!"

"Coming, mum!"

* * *

The next day, at Shizou-ou University front gate, early morning.

That Shou girl tried to hide her annoyed face when she spotted her friends stood on the campus yard, far in front of her. Her turquoise hair waved as she walked toward the two chatting girls.

"Morning Touko, Hazuki!" she greeted them cheerfully. "What a nice weather, yes?"

"Morning, Shou!" replied the redheaded one. "Hey, do you know the latest gossip?" she smirked to both her friends.

"Forget it; I don't want to hear any gossips!" Shou sighed.

"Okay, but we're not meant to talk about that guy secret, so it's hardly gossiping, right Hazuki?" added the short haired brunette.

"Yup."

"Okay, okay…So what is it?" Shou gave up. She was never able to convince her friends to stop gossiping people. She cared because she believes that they'll get the punishment someday, sooner or later.

Hazuki took a deep breath before announced the news. "There will be a new student for us!"

Shou gasped. _Wasn't FoOLerRy also a freshman? Is that mean he really will…No way!_ Shou shook her head frantically, made her friends frowned to her.

"What's wrong, Shou?" asked Hazuki, worried. "Getting a headache? Not feeling well? Caught a fever or some sorts of disease?"

"No. It's okay…" Shou smiled to both of them, and then she tried to turn their attention to the gossip again. "So, what's with this new guy?" she could felt her heart beating so fast now, for unknown reason.

"People said that he was lived together with his parents until some months ago. But because they were often move, he moved to their former house and then he start to study here…that's all," explained Touko.

"I wouldn't say it 'that's all'," Hazuki grinned widely. "He used to live in many countries before, so he must be good at English! Wow…I wonder if he's a blonde with blue eyes...Like those foreign actors!"

"I had BLUE eyes," interrupted Shou, pointing at her own cerulean eyes.

"Yeah, your grandma is a foreigner," Touko mocked cynically.

When they arrived to their respective lockers, Shou left them. She must bring back the books which she borrowed from the library some weeks ago. As she arrived there, there was nobody around, even the librarian.

_It's still too early_, the girl sighed as she signed the guest book. She then walked to the bookshelves and returned the books. However, just as she returning the last book, she heard a strange music. Its sounds very low, but the hard rock really ear-catching. She searched at the path near back windows and finally found the source.

A guy with dark blue hair which seems sparkled thanks to the sunlight that came through the window sat on an unused table. His same colored eyes looked down at a small novel. His ears were covered by the head phones that still sang the hard rock music.

Shou keep staring at him until the guy realized that she stood over there.

Eyes widened in surprise as he saw the vaguely familiar face. "…Yukari…?" he gasped, make the novel on his hand fell down.

"Uh, what?" Shou frowned hardly before continued, "I'm not Yukari."

"Yes…" the younger man smiled sheepishly. "I must be wrong. I'm sorry."

"No loud music in library, you know," Shou walked a step forward to him, stared sternly at the somewhat ignorant boy. "The librarian will scold you."

"There was no librarian," the guy looked at the librarian desk that still empty through the bookshelves corner and then stared at Shou again, lined a teasing smirk on his lips. "Or are you the librarian?"

"No, I'm not."

The guy guffawed. He stood up and picked the novel on the ground again then returned it to the bookshelf. He let down his head phone and smiled faintly to Shou. "Sorry to be very inappropriate. My name's Arisato Minato," he held out his right arm, invited her to shake hands.

Sho accepted it and replying the smile too. "Suzuka Shou."

"Suzuka-san, right?" Minato smiled, "You have a nice name. Just call me Minato."

"Okay, Minato-kun. Then, you can call me Shou too."

The bell rang as they released their hands. Shou said good bye to Minato and left him after gave an explanation as he asked about "the location of practice room for first-year Law students".

_There's something odd about him,_ Shou thought while she was running through the hall. _But it's not evil. Something…that feels so comforting and makes me felt safe…Yet so powerful and makes me rather frightened…_

* * *

Minato was still in the library. He was looking over the window that was opened and stared at the hazy skies. His eyes seemed blank and he murmured something.

"She's blessed," he said calmly, "With the power to create a strong Persona."

* * *

Shou gasped. She was hearing something.

"Persona?" she mumbled.

However, as she noticed the tutor walked to the lab, she started to run again and saved by the punishments, scolds, and maybe endless lectures at her first day in this new term.

* * *

_**Author Notes:**That's it for the first chapter. Kind of boring, and the first opening is lame…Okay, let's review the story. The story is growing around Sho, this new heroine. And he found Minato, that supposed to be dead already (that's what I read). She also a Potential too, but she's not at Port Island, so she didn't know anything about her Persona. We'll get into that at the next chapter, which came at least next Sunday. Well, see you!_

_**Love, **Shara._

* * *

**Ver. 0.2, with corrections about grammars.**


	2. Awaken of Tragedy

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Persona or Atlus, and everything I wrote here just for the entertainer._

_**Author Note:**Thank you for everyone that reviews the story! There's another fics that kinda similar with this one though, but really, I do not copy it! I even don't know about the fics before I read your review. But let's that fly away...here is chapter 2 for beloved readers._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Awaken of Tragedy**

Shou sighed as she came out of the classroom. It was not her decision to study at Law department at the first place. She always wanted to be a writer, but her parents registered her to this department forcefully. And as a nice daughter, she wanted to be the best for her parents, though she was not the first kid. Aside from that, her friends once again broke their promise to go hang out with her today.

"Sorry, Shou. We'll go to another date with our boyfriends," said Hazuki when they met at the lockers. "Maybe next time, kay?"

"Yeah. Go ahead, lovey-dovey," she pushed them to their boyfriends that were already waiting at the gate.

She sighed as she witnessed that they started the romance mode. Why she didn't have any boyfriend? It was not that she's ugly. She was quite beautiful actually. Her short natural, turquoise haired made people think she was a model from a shampoo advertisement. Her oval face adored by pair of cerulean eyes, long nose, and cherry-pinkish round lips. She was slim and tall, almost like a supermodel.

So why?

It was because this stupid department. Shou wasn't born with talent at Law, so she really needed to concentrate to learn them all. Shizou-Ou had two other departments, Science and Literature. She wished she could go to the Literature instead, or maybe Science because she knew a little about chemicals, biology and physics.

At any rate, if just she was not at this department, she could relax more and will have a romance mode too, just like her friends.

As she decided to forget the regrets, she spotted a certain navy haired boy sat under a tree. Shou smiled and walked to him. He was still listening to the music as she saw this morning, but the books he read changed to a thick dictionary.

"Hey, FoOLerRy!" Shou tried to call him.

Unexpectedly, Minato did turn around and saw Shou walked to him. He let down his head phone when Shou stood before him and smiled to reply, "Hi, LoKiE."

"So, you really are FoOLerRy!" Shou chuckled, "You should tell me earlier…ops, sorry. My mistake. You don't know that I'm LoKiE when we're first met, right?"

Minato laughed. "Yes. I don't expecting you're LoKiE too."

"That jacket…so you really will be my junior."

The navy haired guy looked down at his attire. His casual clothes covered with black jeans jacket, an obvious sign of students from Law department of Shizou-Ou University. Shou also wore the same jacket. The young man smiled a little and nodded. "Looks like yes."

"You've got any new friends yet?"

"No," Minato looked down sadly, but then smiled again at his senior. "You're still my only friend."

"I don't know if I should feel happy or not, but you need other friends too, you know," Shou looked at the gate. Her friends were already gone. "Though they maybe hurting your heart…badly."

"Are you fighting with them?"

"No. I'm just jealous," Shou looked at the empty seat next to Minato. "May I sit down next to you?"

"Sure," Minato moved a little so Shou can sit too.

After the girl sat down on the long-chair, she started to explain. "I was jealous because they could have a boyfriend while I can't. I need to concentrate with my study. That's why…I forbid myself to get any boyfriend until I graduate," she chuckled, "And that's still 2 years again. Pity me."

"Hmm…" Minato looked at her face carefully. His face showed a concerned, yet serious and kind expression. "Why don't we be a lover?"

Shou laughed aloud. "Nice joke," she giggled, "Yukari-san will get mad if she heard you saying that to me."

"Huh?"

"She's your girlfriend, right?"

Minato looked at the vermillion evening sky and smiled faintly. "We're broke," he retorted quickly.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay. It's been a long time. Actually, I almost forgot what her face looks like, but…" Minato stared at Shou again and smiled, "You remind me of her."

"Sorry," Shou felt pity for him, but then he laughed.

"Nah, don't be sad and saying sorry too much. It's just your hair-style anyway. She used to have the same haircut, except that hair extensions of yours…"

"It's not extensions. Somehow, my other hair won't grow as much as this," she looked at her hair. Shou's side hairs were so long and it were braided with white band. But the rest of the hair remained short. Then she realized that it was getting late as the sun started to set. "Sorry, Minato-kun!" Shou stood up from the chair immediately, "You must be wanted to go home, right? Sorry to hold you off!"

Minato just chuckled as he replied, "No need to apologize. It's fun to hear your stories, Shou-san. Be careful on you way home."

"Yes! Thank you, Minato-kun! See you tomorrow!"

Shou ran to the gate. Minato still staring at her and whispered, "Your time almost come, Valfreya."

* * *

Late night, Suzuka's residence.

Tomorrow is a holiday, so the Suzuka siblings stayed awake very late. Their parents, however, were busy with their works as ones specialized in medical treatment. As Shou wanted to go out to buy something from the mini market, her little brother stopped her.

"Sis, please buy me a sketch book too, kay?" he said with pledging eyes. "Mum will give you the money next day, I promise."

Shou sighed as she poked his forehead naughtily, "Why don't you bought it when you come home 6 hours ago, Ruu-chan? You're such a pain…"

"Yeah, right. Don't bother that big sis of yours, Ruu," added the guy who sat in front of the television. He tilted his head a little so his two younger brother and sister could saw his notorious mischievous smirk. "She needs to concentrate at her college."

The guy chuckled as he saw his sister get annoyed. "Say whatever you want, Toya-niisan," Shou grunted, "It must be nice to have been graduated from Todai, eh?"

That girl came out of the house. She could hear those brothers of hers laughing as she passed by across the house's windows.

_They always like that,_ Shou thought irately. _They know I don't want to enter the Law department, but they didn't even try to protect me! Some brothers they are…_

It was very late in the night. Luckily, there was always 24 hours mini market. Shou bought notebooks, pencils, loose-leaf sheets and—though annoyed—Ruu's ordered sketch book.

_"10 seconds again."_

"Huh?" Shou gasped. She turned around and found the shopkeeper was checking the sweets boxes. _I'm hearing things. Guess I'm tired._

_"5…"_

_Stop it._

_"4…"_

_Why don't you stop it?_

_"3…"_

_I told you to stop counting, unreal voices!_

_"2…"_

_Enough!_

_"1…"_

_Shut up!_

_"0…"_

"Will you shut up already!?" Shou yelled. She immediately remembered that she was outside. People must be looking at her with those strange looks. However, just as she lifted her face to make sure of it, she found none of em. Even more, she noticed something weird.

People were gone. There were only coffins everywhere. The path covered with red bloods. The lights were off and turned from bright white to gloomy green. When Shou looked at the moon, it was glowing green too.

"What the…?"

She came to a coffin. She could smell the reeks flowing out of the coffin. The smell of dirty bloods.

Something moved behind her. Shou felt so frightened all of sudden. Encouraged herself, she turned around and found a strange creature approached her. It looked at her with those wild eyes.

_"Run."_

Someone—and Shou believe it was her mind's voice telling her. But her feet started to shiver so hard. She couldn't move.

_"Run or die."_

_I can't run. My feet felt so numb. I can't even move my finger._

_"It'll prey you."_

_I know it. Do you think I'm blind?_

_"Then run."_

_I can't!_

_"Run, stupid feet!!"_

Shou's feet no more trembled. She started to run, and not sure if she was do it by her own free will. It was more like, the feet have their own soul and began to run, brought her body along to save her life. The unknown creature followed her. And it was flying on the sky above her.

_"Don't ever thinking to stop."_

She already knew that. If she stops, it'll eat her for good. But, to where she must run? Shou knew there were no safe places for her to hide. With it big arms and body, any building will be destroyed in one swing. To where?

Shou ran to an alley and found that it was a dead-end. The creature blocked her way to go back. Suddenly, her feet felt so weak and started to shiver again. _Do I will die? _She bit her lips. Tears almost fell down from her eyes.

_"No, you won't."_

_How can you be so sure!? It'll eat me once and for all!_

_"Believe to those who had strength to save the world. Your friend will come."_

_My friend?_

Shou stop her mind-conversation. She realized that the creature was already raised its arm. It's all end. Shou closed her eyes desperately, feared of the pain she about to receive.

Nothing happened for the next seconds. Shou tried to open her eyes. Someone stood before her. Shou recognized his dark blue hair that was glowed under the moonlight.

"Minato-kun!?"

"Are you okay, Shou-san?" Minato looked at Shou a little. He held a light, long sword at his right hand, and it was bleeding. Shou gasped as she saw the scenery. He had cut down the creature.

"Can you stand up?" Minato held out his left arm, tried to help Shou stood on her feet.

Shou accepted it sincerely. Her feet still trembling a little, but she managed to stand up. Minato smiled warmly, hoped it'll comfort her. "You're safe now."

"Minato-kun, what happened here? What's that thing? Why it's come after me?" Shou rapidly asked him.

Minato laughed briefly. "That's lot of questions. I wonder if I had the time to explain it…" he waxed the sword with a handkerchief, "But we need to run for now. Another one coming and I think it'll come in packs."

"What—M-Minato-kun!?"

Minato grabbed Shou's left arm as he brought her ran away. When they came out of the alley, Shou saw many more creatures like the other that Minato had slain before gathered on the big road. They spotted the two youths and started to make their way toward them.

"Listen, you need to run to your home," Minato said all of sudden, "Run, and locked the door. Try to not make your heart beating so fast. Understood?"

"W-what about you, Minato-kun?" Shou stared at Minato's plain face.

"I'll hold them. Run!"

Minato released Shou's hand and turned around to face the creatures. Shou started to run to her house. She could hear noisy voices, growls and sharp cries, from the way back there. But her mind's voice kept telling her to not look back. Just some miles again and Shou will arrived at her house. But…

"Kyaaa!!"

One of the creatures blocked her way. Shou was thrown so far, returned to the area where Minato fought. She tried to stand up, but once again her legs shivered. Minato, which was still busy facing the creatures, startled when he saw Shou fell to her knees near the battlefield.

"Shou-san!!" he called her.

However, Shou shuddered. Made a quick plan, Minato threw the gun that hang on his holster to Shou. Shou rolled her eyes to that gun, surprised.

"Use that!" Minato yelled, "Shoot you head!!"

"Are you nut!? I-I'll die!" replied Shou.

"Trust me! Use the gun and shoot your head! It'll save you!"

_"Pick the gun."_

_You again!? I don't want to die!_

_"Pick it up!"_

Somehow, Shou's hand moved by its own. Though she tried to stop it, the hand merely grabbed the gun and raised it to her forehead.

_STOP!_

_"For the sake of your life…"_

"Pull the trigger!!" shouted Minato after he slayed another creature.

Her hand trembled so hard. She could felt her body wet by the cold-sweat. She couldn't control her body at all. What's wrong with her? Shou herself don't know. The creature started to raise it arm, prepared to hit Shou. Slowly, her finger pulled the trigger.

Sounds of gun resounded in her head. Something inside of her came out.

It was a creature shaped a woman with silver wing accessories. She was donned in light green mantle. Beneath the silky mantle was a set of silver armors, a pair of silver gauntlets and also a pair of silver winged boots. Her golden hair waved as she fly over Shou's head. The girl smiled coldly to the creature.

_Thou art I and I am thou. I am a being that emerge from sea of thy soul. I am Valfreya, the Mistress of Slain._

"Valkyrie…no," Minato muttered, amused by the being's appearance. "Another mythical person? And furthermore…" However, his admiring time was cut in shortly as Minato realized that the creature still continued its attack. "Command her to attack!"

"W-what?" Shou got all panicked. "Uh…"

_I acted with my own free will, as I judge what the best chooses attack._

The girl moved by its own, before Shou could order her to attack. She unsheathed her sword and sliced down the creature arms, and for the final attack was a critical thrust at the heart. After finished it off, the girl returned to Shou's body. Shou turned around to Minato, still looked confused. Minato smirked, but then he realized that the creatures still tried to prey them.

"Shit," Minato grabbed his own head and shouted aloud, "Messiah!!"

Another strange shaped creature appeared, and it came out from Minato's body. The mentioned being is platinum in all and had holy aura around him. The summoned creature destroyed all of the 'eaters' when Minato yelled something at it and returned to Minato's body soon afterward. Some minutes passed and Minato turned around to Shou, smiled.

"It's over for today."

The moonlight returned to its former yellowish shine. People appeared from everywhere and the road became crowded once more. The coffins were gone, as well the bloods. There was no sign of destruction, or the last incident that two teens had experienced.

Minato walked toward Shou that looking around her surroundings, confused.

"It's over, Shou-san," he stared at Shou; using his usual warm-hearting grin, "You could return home."

Shou started to tremble again. She knew she couldn't move her feet once again. Minato realized that and he grabbed Shou's hand, helped her walked back to the girl's house. When they arrived in front of Suzuka's residence, the navy haired young man released her hands and took few steps aback.

"It'll be okay from here," Minato said, "Good night, Shou-san."

"Could I…"

"Hmm?"

"Could I…forget about it all, along with my dream tonight?"

Minato's smiling face changed to a concerned expression. "No. I promised to tell you tomorrow. But for now, you should get some rest. It's too much for you."

And Minato left Shou alone, in front of her house's door. The door opened by her little brother, which was eagerly waiting for her return from the mini market. Her older brother also mocked her. But Shou stayed silent, just shook her head as they asked what happened to her. Silent still, and began to go to her dream world…

* * *

_**Author Notes:**Finally, Shou awaken her Persona. The name's Valfreya, one of Odin's battle maiden. She's also Valkyrie, but her appearance is kinda different than Minato's Valkyrie. She didn't ride any horse, just fly with her winged boots that similar to Hermes' (you know, Junpei's Persona.) Anyway, reviews me for the chapter too, OK? I love your reviews!_

* * *

**Ver. 0.2, with corrections about grammars.**


	3. The will to fight

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Persona or Atlus, and everything I wrote here just for the entertainer._

_**Author Note:**Thanks for your review, Mr. Thumbsup! Geez, I think I'm not that popular. But I want to try writing this at least...Oh well. One review enough to encourage me writes the next chapters. So, here it goes, chapter 3, for my beloved readers._

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Will to Fight**

Today is a holiday, but Shou woke up early. She couldn't sleep very well. What happened last night felt so unreal, yet she found a silvery gun lay under her pillow. It was the real prove of everything that she experienced last night were true. The night that turned dark, people changed to coffins, bloody paths, strange creatures attacked her, and then she summoned another creature to fight them, just like Minato did.

Shou startled. Yes, Minato. First of all, why he know how to deal in situation like that? He seemed so experienced at this. _Who is he? He didn't tell me anything except he'll explain today…_

Shou gasped. _That's right! Today! He'll come today! And he'll reveal everything…_

"Morning, big sis!"

As the girl went downstairs, Shou's little brother, Ruu, greeted his older sister warmly. He pointed at the dining table, which was filled with some light meals for the breakfast. "Toya-niisan cooking for us today," he explained.

"Oh, that's right," Shou sat on a chair and flipped up her plate. "Are Mum and Dad work?"

"Yeah. The hospital got more patients lately. I heard they found some newly found disease," replied Toya, bring a big bowl of look-like delicious fried rice "Luckily, you won't learn that kinda stuff, right?" he smirked to his sister.

"Geez, I don't want to work at jurisdiction or nursery," answered Shou lazily. She took the rice to fill her plate. "But, yeah…It's bothersome. I mean, working at holiday? That sucks."

"Agreed!" add Ruu, poured the tea to his cup.

"By the way, when will you married, Toya-niisan?" the turquoise haired girl stared at her older brother, made the black haired man blinked. Her facial expression remained neutral when saying the next lines, "Women don't like to wait too much. I'm sure Nijika-san felt the same way."

_Nijika-san is brother's girlfriend. They already worked up for 5 years. Dad and Mum knew that and have agreed. Yet they won't marry. I'll be more relieved if he's married though. One burden's out. But whenever I bring out this matter, he will just say…_

"I can't leave my brother and sister alone, okay?" he sat on the chair next to Ruu. "If not, how they'll survive? Need I remind you that you have no talent in house-wife tasks, my sweetie-cutie-pie little sister?"

"Enough with that!" Shou glared at both of her brothers, which was laughing so hard until the table shaking.

"What kind of judge-student is that, losing in a simple debate?" Ruu chuckled.

"Right. And speak of debate…" Toya stopped sipping his tea. He looked sternly at his only sister. "…let's have another debate, regarding the matter of last night."

Shou gasped. _Do they found out about the gun?_ "A-about last night what?" she asked, felt rather panic.

"Don't playing dumb around me, you know what I was talking about," Toya leaned his back against the chair, but still staring at Shou seriously. "About the guy you walked with to home!"

"Oh, it's just that…" Shou breather relieved, but her brothers just glaring at her.

"Don't say it so simple! How if father and mother found out about this!?" asked Ruu, dropped his spoon to the plate. "Luckily, they already slept last night and went shortly after we woke up so we couldn't tell them!"

"Seriously, he's just my new friend," Shou sighed as she ate another cherry-blossom-shaped carrot. "And a freshman too. He was transferred to my campus, and…and we ended up met each other at the mini-market and you know what's going on…"

"What?" Toya asked shortly. He demanded a straight answer from his sister, not a confusing one.

Shou felt that she cornered with serious and concerned looks from both her brothers. She heaved a heavy sigh and finally couldn't suppress her annoyance upon the two brothers of hers.

"He accompanied me to home! Its late night already! Geez, why you two so paranoid? I can't understand you two! First, you won't protect me from Dad and Mum when they forced me to enter the Law department, now you tried to prevent me from making new friend! What's wrong with you?!"

The three become silent. The only voice only came from the news on television. The tense air and long silence would last forever, if just the bell not rang.

"I'll take a look," Ruu hopped off the chair and went to the door. Shou curved her lips, annoyed, and eating her remained fried rice while Toya sipped his tea again and looked at the television. "Who are you?" asked Ruu.

"I'm Arisato, Shou's friend. Can I meet her?"

Shou gasped as she dropped her spoon and Toya turned around in surprise. Those two racing to arrived to the door first and—he was a really talented man—Toya arrived first.

"Ruu, hold Shou aback!" he commanded.

"Roger!" Ruu hugged Shou's waist, made her couldn't move.

"Lemme go, Ruu!" the sister tried to struggle, but it was futile. That one boy was unexpectedly strong.

Toya opened the door, made Minato a little surprised, but still had that calm face on him. "Good morning," he greeted Toya.

"Morning. Whaddya business with my sister?" Toya asked, glared at him.

"I wanted to speak with her, regarding the matter of…specialized subjects," Minato explained "Is she around? Or maybe, today you're…"

"No, Minato-kun! Help me!!" yelled Shou hysterical, struggling with his little brother hug.

Minato craned his neck and spotted Shou was there with Ruu, and then he giggled. "Looks like fun. Maybe later, I—"

"No!!"

Shou finally could let go of Ruu's strangle and sneaked from Toya's wedge. She came out of the house and grabbed Minato's hand. "Run! Let's runaway!" she said, pulled Minato's hand.

"Wait! Shou!" Toya called for her, but they already escaped. Punched the door with his clenched fist, he grunted and let out his anger. "Damn! Ruu, you should hold her more tightly next time!"

"Aye, aye, big bro!"

* * *

Carnation Park, near Suzuka's residence.

Shou and Minato breathed heavily as they running so fast just now. They have a seat at the park chair and laughed together.

"Geez, those stupid brothers of mine…" the turquoise haired one grumbled. "Always get in my way…I don't understand them at all."

"Looks like you're loved so much by them," Minato smiled to Shou as he panted heavily.

"No way! They always act like that. Like, they don't want me to be happy…"

"It's not true."

Shou frowned at Minato, while he was only smiling back. "How do you prove that? You even just now met them," she asked.

Minato chuckled. "First, they prevent me to meet you. I think they're…sister complex. They don't want their sister to be taken by other men, especially by a stranger like me."

"Silly, they already had girlfriends! Toya-niisan had Nijika-san, though I don't know when they'll marry, and sometimes Ruu-chan brought Ayuka-chan to home, playing with us."

"Hmm…"

"Okay, that's enough of that. You had other matters to explain, Minato-kun…Wasn't that the reason you want to meet me today?" Shou leaned her back against the chair.

"Yes. Now, what will you ask first?" Minato looked at Shou calmly.

Shou spilled out every question that she held for the whole hours after the last night incident. Minato explained everything patiently, as Shou sometimes seems blinked, confused with the unfamiliar terms. Finally, she comprehended about the important things.

"So, basically…these creatures called 'Shadows' were haunting the city as night come? When the 'Dark Hour' occurred?" Shou reviewed the explanation. "And around that time people 'Transmogrified'…people who don't have 'Potential' to summon 'Persona'…the creature that come out from our body when we 'shot our head' with the 'Evoker' gun…"

"That's right," replied Minato "Yours is Valfreya and mine Messiah."

"I see…"

"For addition, you still have the Evoker, right? You still held it when I accompanied you to your house…" Minato lowered his voice as he continued, "Your brothers not found it, right?"

"No. They won't dare to enter my room."

"That's good," Minato seemed relieved. He stood up and rolled his eyes toward the senior girl. "Actually, today I want you to accompany me to antique weapon shop…To buy you a new weapon."

Shou gasped. "I-I need to fight too? Against those Shadows?" she asked nervously.

"Of course. I need help as much as I can get to exterminate them all, or else…" Minato stopped his words before continuing with almost-whispering voice, "…the citizen's souls will be devoured by them."

"…But…"

"You have a great Potential, Shou. Believe in yourself. Beside, I'll help you do it. Don't you remember? You've defeated a great enemy last night has proved that."

"It's not me!" Shou stood up too, felt uneasy.

"Huh?" Minato raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What do you mean? I saw you raised the Evoker and…you know."

"It's…my body moving by itself! I tried to stop it, but it's like…that Persona of mine…Valfreya…moving my body to get out of my body and attacked the Shadows…You saw me, right? I'm not ordering her like you did to Messiah…"

"Moving your body…?" Minato turned silent for awhile and he turned around, stared at the fountain though he wasn't took his time admiring the water-pourer statue on it. When he finally turned around, Minato had his usual smile again. "It's a great benefit!"

"Huh?" Shou frowned.

"Well, maybe you don't like my idea, but…you don't have the courage to shot your own head, right? If that happen while you're being attacked, she'll move your own body to save you by summoning her…You don't need much courage to do that. It's so convenient...Though you maybe hate it. It'll mean she's controlling your body…"

Shou turned silent.

_Someone will took over my body and control it…to make me stay alive. I wanted to live, but if it means to be controlled by my second-self…_

"…Alright."

Minato smiled warmly. "Yes?"

"I'll fight alongside you, Minato-kun," continued Shou. There was a strong will to fight and self-confidence reflected in her clear blue eyes. "I can't let people around me being…stolen by them. Those enemies of humanity…for someone that came from Law department, I just can't stay, right?"

"Yeah, that's the spirit," Minato chuckled, "Now, I want to bring you to the shop but…it seems you're not ready," he added as he looked up and down at the senior's morning attire today.

Shou frowned as she looked down at her dress and she gasped when she realized that she still wearing pajamas though it was covered with black jacket. "Sorry! I'll be back to fetch my clothes and…just wait here, okay?" said Shou with face as red as apple.

"Yes. But, how about your brothers?" he frowned.

"Call me 5 minutes again, and it'll success. See ya, Minato-kun!"

Shou headed to her house, left Minato stood alone in the park. She looked over the carnations flower-field and chuckled, "She really is reminding me of you…"

* * *

Hiroshima Shopping Street.

Shou succeed passed through from her brothers' security to prevent her from hang out with Minato. When she arrived at house, of course she was interrogated again. But the reinforcement came in time. Minato called Shou's cell phone (and since when he have her number?). She was talking like it was her friend, Hazuki, and 'she' invited Shou to hang out, repaid the time when those two need to dating their boyfriends.

"That's quite a trick. You're unexpectedly sly, Shou-san. Not exactly what should be expected from Law department's student," commented Minato.

"I never wanted to enter Law. I prefer Literature than Law, actually…" Shou sighed heavily before shook her head. "Never mind. That's the shop."

Shou and Minato entered the shop. It was really filled with antiques. Jars and urns from China, and some paints hung on the wall. A shopkeeper greeted them and guided them to weapon section when Minato asked her to. There were so many weapons to choose. Katanas, bows, staves, spears, guns, daggers…

"Are you specialized in any sport, Shou-san?" asked Minato, looking at some katanas.

"Not really…I'm good at martial artist. Tae kwon doe. You know that, I presume?" replied Shou as she looked at some weapons. "The sport use kicks so much, so…the weapons here is not really my specialized. Except…"

"Except…?"

"Nunchaku. It could be combined with martial arts, but…"

"Is there any nunchaku here, miss?" Minato looked at the shopkeeper.

"Yes. Of course! Please wait a minute…" the shopkeeper left them for some minutes and brought some boxes, helped by her other friend. "Here you are."

The boxes filled with artistic-colored nunchaku. Shou amazed as she took one to another. Minato smiled funnily, watched her almost like a child got her toys. "Which one do you choose?" he asked.

"This one is light," Shou grabbed a nunchaku and swung it. "I like the motive too! And it's a sansetsukon—tri-nunchaku. It's so rare!"

"Alright. Show me your moves," Minato smirked.

Shou stood up firmly and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. She then opened her eyes and started a pose for fighting stance. Some seconds afterwards, she showed some cool moves, made the shopkeepers, customers and Minato himself amazed. She then took a cooling breathe and stopped. "Fin," she whispered. Everyone whom watched her performances gave her big applauses, made Shou's face turned to red once more.

"Alright, we'll take that, miss, and I'll buy this rapier," Minato handed over a light sword the shopkeeper. "How much?"

"It's 755 thousand yen," the shopkeeper said.

Shou gasped. "I don't have that much of money…" she sighed.

Minato gave the shopkeeper a card and smirked at Shou as he said, "I'll pay it all."

"Oh, I don't mean to…"

"It's okay. I had lot of money…and I don't mean that I'm rich or something like that."

Shou giggled at him, "I know."

Minato received his credit card again and came out of the store, carried the weapons that they bought just now together with them. It was still early, so Shou offered to guide Minato around the city's heart so that freshman knew the city better. After visiting a bookstore, they realized that the sun has set and the junior one asked his senior if she wanted to be accompanied to go home.

"No, I'm okay," she smiled kindly. "I won't let you get in trouble with my brothers by accompanying me home."

"Then, please be careful," Minato replied Shou's smile with his angel smile. "Oh, and if you want to train fighting the Shadows, let me know. I'll prepare everything and decide the meeting place. And…you should be at your best condition to do that, or else…you can't work perfectly at the time."

"Aye, aye, sir," Shou raised her hand to her forehead, posed like a military soldier and tried to tease Minato neutral face. Minato just guffawed at that and they went separate way.

_Today is a great day. I'm just hoping that I can be useful to protect this city. I love it so much, because my first scenery that I could remember is the beauty of the city, and I won't loose that so easily to the Shadows. Not that easily…_

* * *

Suzuka's residence, evening.

As she was expected, Shou's two brothers halted her as soon as she arrived at home. Luckily, their parents have come home by now and their mother stopped their endless siblings argue.

"You should let your sister here rest, Toya…" the woman with short brown hair and motherly smile grabbed Toya's shoulder tightly. "She's seldom having a peaceful vacation. Right, Shou-chan?"

"Thanks, Mum," Shou smirked and shrugged, then sneaked on to the second floor where her room lied. Before she could go any further, her turquoise head appeared as she left a message, "Please call me if the dinner's ready!"

Toya sat at the sofa and sighed heavily, "I wonder why she's so different with any of us. Always so short tempered, and never one to listen…We—I and Ruu—always obey your order, Mum. But, she…geez…"

"She got it from your mother here, of course," their father chuckled as he tried to read today's newspaper to avoid his beloved wife's glare.

"That's it, no dessert for you, dear," said the mother while she wore an apron and started to heat up the pan. "Unfortunately, I'm planning to make Chocolate Macaroon for you guys, along with the Caramel Tea…but that LAST comment hurt me, dear. You won't have it."

"I love you, Mum!!" cheered Ruu, stood on his chair and jumped in joy.

"Oh, please, Yukari…you can't do that!" the husband sighed with sparkling puppy eyes, begged for her mercy. Sadly, that one woman of his refused to face him and thus the plan failed.

* * *

Shou looked over her new weapon to fight the Shadows. She smiled at it. She always wanted to try a tri-nunchaku and it was like a dream come true. Shou was once a member of tae kwon do club at her high school, but then the club deleted because the coach wasn't so serious to teach his pupils.

On top of the cupboard, there was lies a silvery gun. Minato said it was called Evoker. It was actually Minato's, but he gave it to Shou so she could summon her Persona. He mastered the way to summon his Persona without it, so it'll be fine for her to have it.

Shou dropped her body to the bed and smiling faintly as her eyes looked up to the ceiling.

_Many things happen only in some days. It's really surprise me to know that I had this kind of power…I had the power to defend the city against those mind-eater creatures…Just like she said. Just like what Valfreya did to me when I almost beaten by the Shadows last time._

Shou stopped thinking at frowning a little. She sat on her bed and trying to focus. A long silence occurred before the girl started to mumble.

"…Valfreya?" she called her Persona. "Valfreya, you could hear me? Can you talk with me?"

None reply. At the next second, she felt so stupid and wanted to hide somewhere else, before her mother calling her for the dinner.

* * *

_**Author Notes:**Ta taa! That's for chapter 3! You might be not too surprised, since Minato already gave the clue with Shou's similarities with Yukari in the previous chapters. Yes, Yukari is Shou's mother. She's a nurse and she married to one of the doctor at her hospital. As for Shou's reaction to her brothers...I think she's just tired of everything that happens so suddenly. It's not so her to mad at her own brothers like that lol Okay, reviews me! Criticism and everything is highly accepted. Even if you just want to say hi, it's okay! Buh bye for now!_

* * *

**Ver. 0.2, with corrections about grammars.**


	4. The Eventful Eve

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Persona or Atlus, and everything I wrote here just for the entertainer._

_**Author Note:**Update! I finally updating! Sorry, it's taking too long. My beta reader AutumnDynasty has an exam and it's took her time badly. I feel sorry for her…Anyway, I hope it'll be better in grammar because she did her best! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Eventful Eve**

Night came as moon shine. It was a new moon, so the moonlight wasn't so bright. A silhouette of a young man stood at a window. Minato looked through the windows, seeing the city at night.

"It's so calm," he sighed.

_It's so calm. When I think it's just some days passed, actually the world has gone around for over some years. Guess space time and Earth time really is different. I wonder if my friends have already grown to be adults…they must be has married now, and having children, except maybe Aigis…_

As Minato thought about his former friends, he thought about Shou. Minato smiled faintly, "You really are similar with her."

* * *

On the clear Friday noon, Shizou-Ou University was in its usual condition. Adolescents were wandering all over the place, planning what they will would do their weekends. Shou sighed heavily. Once again, her friends turned down the invitation to hang out with her on the weekend.

_Are their boyfriends really that important? Until so much so that they won't spent time with their friends? They're so mean…They don't know that I'm so bored at home. I need to chill out after all the tests that I've passed this week._

But then she smiled widely. She ran to the library and met the librarian. Some students were there too. The library was the only one at the campus after all. Should be after all, so the three departments—Law, Literature, and Science—students all used the place to gather information about their study.

Shou walked to the back path, where old tables and chairs were stored found the one she was looking for. That's right. Minato was there, sat on a table, listening to music through his headphones while he read a small novel. He let down a headphone as Shou approached him.

"Hi," she smiled, "I always wonder how you can read it while you're ear listening to the hard rock music."

"I'm born with that skill, and I'm used to it," Minato laughed. "So what is it, Shou-san?"

"Well…you said I should tell you if I want to train, and since I have nothing to do two days in a row…I want to train," Shou sat on an old chair and put her bag on the table. "If I train today and I get tired, I can rest as much as I want tomorrow, and on Sunday I can study at City Library."

Minato looked at her and giggled. Shou frowned as her face turned pink a little, "What's so funny?"

"You have it all planned, I'm impressed."

"If I don't, I can't arrange my time well and…I'll drop out because my score is all low."

"I know you won't be that bad. Don't overdo it or you will get stressed," Minato closed the novel and stared at Shou. "If that happens, you won't fight well and might be hurt badly."

"I know that, but I finally know my Persona skills," Shou smirked, took over Minato's novel and read the title. "Goethe, huh? Nice choice. But, isn't it in German?"

"Yes…what did you say? Know your Persona skills? How's that even possible?" Minato frowned.

Shou looked surprised to Minato, "You don't? Actually, Valfreya told me in dreams, thought I'm not sure. I think she woke me in the Dark Hour and told me her current skills. But…she couldn't appear that easily, right? Maybe it was just a dream after all" she laughed hesitantly. "But I'm sure that she told me all of her skills."

"Hmm…" Minato looked through the window before he turned and looked at the girl again. "Okay then. We'll meet at the mini market as the Dark Hour approaches, at 23.45. Make sure you're not late and double-check your equipments before coming."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a cemetery near the Naganaki Shrine.

A mature, brown-haired woman stood in front of a grave. She looked at the grave sadly for some time, until some people entered the cemetery and approached her.

"Long time no see, Takeba," the redheaded woman greeted her. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's not Takeba anymore, right? You're a Suzuka now."

"You've not changed too much," the man with grayish hair and a masculine face stood next to redhead. "I heard you're a nurse now. Your dreams had comes true, right?"

Suzuka Yukari smiled at the couple. "Hello, Mitsuru-senpai, Akihiko-senpai. It's good to see you again."

"Its looks like they're all late," Kirijo Mitsuru sighed as she staring at the grave in front of Yukari. "It's an important day. How can they be like this? They should have matured by now."

"It's a good thing I could take a ride with you on your motorbike, Mitsuru," Sanada Akihiko laughed, "Although I'm not expecting you ride that old thing still"

"We're all surprising each other," Yukari smiling calmly. "Nobody was expecting you to be a business man, Senpai. But you still spend time as a boxing club coach whenever you have time, right?"

"I'm married to both my wife and boxing," Akihiko giggled.

"Sorry, we're late!"

The three turned around and saw three people entering the cemetery, each of them carrying a dozen of lilies in their hands. They ran to Yukari, Mitsuru and Akihiko and stopped in front of them to take a relieved breath.

"Sorry, Yuka-tan!" said the man with hair on his chin. "We got on the wrong train, and the worst is that it was an express train! Man, we really had bad luck."

"A-and…we didn't hurry to decide the flowers to buy, so…we're late," a woman with long green hair look so pale. "We're really sorry."

"And me, I got caught in the crowds in on the train. Geez, I never want to ride on a full train again," grumbled the man that appeared to be the youngest man of the group.

"It's okay," Yukari giggled, "But, Fuuka…it's not good for your health to running so fast. It's not that I didn't like seeing you, but it's just that...you're physically weak."

"Yeah. Junpei, you need to be careful about your own wife's health," Akihiko mocked.

"Really sorry, dear," Junpei caressed Fuuka's back comfortingly, to which she gave a reassuring smile.

"Ken, you're not with Aigis?" asked Mitsuru, looking at the young man. "She's your subordinate, so I thought you'll come together."

He looked rather confused himself and shook his head. "I thought she's already here. She was going ahead."

"I am."

A robot with hair of gold jumped down from a cherry-blossom tree. She walked to the crowd and, with a humanly smile, said "I saw Yukari-san coming. She looked so sad that I didn't want to disturb her."

"Yes, but I needed a companion," Yukari frowned, "At least you could have talked to me! It's so boring to wait for everyone alone!"

"Alright. Now everyone is here, let's pray for our honorable leader and friend," interrupted Mitsuru.

They all turned around to the grave. There was already a bouquet of flowers there from Yukari. She kneeling and began to pray. On the grave was written:

_Here lies our beloved friend_

_Arisato Minato_

_Honor and salutations for all he had done for us_

_To encourage us_

_To protect us_

_A hero that never will be known by the wide-world_

After Yukari was finished, was Aigis' turn. She put some wild-lavender on the grave, next to Yukari's flowers'. Then it was Mitsuru's turn, followed by Akihiko, Junpei, Ken and lastly, Fuuka. However, as Fuuka put on down her bouquet, she gasped.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong, Fuuka?" asked Mitsuru, curious.

"No, it's just…" Fuuka stood up again "…I felt a strange sensation from the grave. Like…"

"Like?" Ken stared at her seriously and continued, "Like a zombie that turn to life from the burial?" At which Junpei glared at him scarily.

"Continue, dear," he smiled to his wife.

"That's almost true. I can feel Minato's life through Juno's power. Actually, it's a source of power. The quantity is so big, almost like Messiah once had. And…" Fuuka started to turn pale in horror "…there's another big source of power too."

"Where does it come from?" Mitsuru asked, as her friends all looked at her in a confused fashion. "It's worth to be inspecting. If there's possibility that Arisato alive, then there must be urgent things happening."

"You're right, Mitsuru," added Akihiko "Now, Fuuka, can you feel where the power come from?"

Fuuka closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. "It's…I think its Hiroshima," she said finally.

"Hiroshima?" Yukari startled "That's quite a coincidence. Both Akihiko-senpai and I are currently living with our family there."

"It might be take some time," Mitsuru said "Iori, Amada, prepare to take a holiday from your company. We maybe need to stay there for a while…"

"What about you, Mitsuru-san?" asked Aigis calmly.

"I can handle my foreign and domestic business to stay vacant or leave it to my vice," Mitsuru smiled mythical "Any problems?"

"No," replied everyone.

"Then let's go."

* * *

Suzuka Residence, late night.

Elementary school kids stay in school on Saturdays, so Ruu was already asleep. Toya went to a date with Nijika that night. The only one left was Shou's father, Suzuka Daichi, and he had gone to sleep as soon as he finished his dinner. So, nobody could stop her going out late.

_Strange. Mother left as soon as she came back from visiting her friends. But that's a benefit for me, since I don't want her to be worrying about me not coming back until late._

Shou came out of her house and walked to the mini market. She wore a sky blue turtle neck and dark gray jeans. To prevent the cold air, she wore her department jacket, black with the golden emblem of Law department on the collar and golden embroidery of 'LAW' title on both the sleeves. Shou also wore black fingerless gloves so her hand won't graze while she was in action. The Evoker hung on her right leg, which was adorned with a brownish holster.

When she arrived, Minato was already waiting there, listening to the music through his headphones. He also wore his Law department jacket to cover his blue blouse with Dread written on it. The sword he just bought some days ago hung on the belt that tied his tight, long black jeans. His dark hair looked more magnificent under the moonlight. And his soothing smile also made Shou's face blush.

"It's about time you came," he said, putting down his headphones. "The Dark Hour is approaches."

"Really?" Shou smirked, touching the nunchaku that she placed at belt.

_"True, milady. 5…4…3…2…1…0."_

The traffic lights stopped. People transmogrified into coffins once more. The blood bathed the road. The moonlight became bright green. The Dark Hour came, and the two readied with their weapons.

"It's still looks scary to me," Shou snapped her nunchaku. "Are you used to it too, Minato-kun?"

"Yes, of course. I've been fighting in this condition for…2 years," said Minato calmly, unsheathed his sword "Let's begin with walk around the wide places."

Those two walked around the traffic. People in their cars turned into coffins outside of them. Shou could smell the reek of old blood from them.

_It's so scary._

_"If you say it's scary, milady, I wonder how you would have acted if could have seen the true war."_

_Valfreya…you can only talk to me when the Dark Hour comes, huh?_

_"And if I wanted to. If you command me to fight, though, I will act of my own free will, as I judge it the best choice of attack."_

_You're so bossy. Need I remind you that you're mine?_

_"But I more experienced than you, milady. I'm the Mistress of the Slain, Odin's loyal servant."_

_I've read it. A Valkyrie, huh…I wonder why Valkyries want to sacrifice their freedom to be a servant of that god. Don't you think it's kind of sexist? He's surrounded by many beautiful women._

_"We exist so we can bring Einherjar to fight the End, Ragnarok. And in this case…"_

_Yes?_

There was a long silence between them. Shou frowned as she looked to the ground and tried to listen more clearly for Valfreya's voice. But she wasn't talking anymore. "Val…?"

_"Summon me at once. There's a large pack of Shadows coming towards us."_

_Seriously?!_

Valfreya ignored the outburst and tried to move Shou's hand, but Shou acted first hand. Shou didn't want Valfreya be controlling her body totally. At least, she could summon her Persona without any fear. Though she couldn't command her directly, it was the least thing she could do to help.

"Valfreya!" she shouted as the sound of gun resounded in her head, expelling her Persona.

Valfreya flew towards the Shadows and slayed them, whispering "Blade of Fury" before returning to Shou's body. Minato, realizing that the Shadows had begun to attack, immediately ran to Shou in worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked "We need to stay close. Seems they love to attack in packs…maybe they think it's beneficial, but I guess they're wrong."

"…its lets us attack them easily and slay them in one blow?" added Shou doubtfully.

Minato rolled his eyes at Shou and smirked, "That's right. You really are smart. I didn't expect that you'd be bad at Law…"

"Oh, I'm always like that," Shou sighed and shook her head; making her turquoise hair moving wavy, so beautiful.

"Here they come."

Packs of Shadows appeared from both the left and the right. The two decided to split to take care of one side; Minato took the left and Shou killed the right side.

Minato really was powerful. He doesn't need to use his Persona, Messiah, to kill the Shadows. He killed every Shadow with his new sword and avoided all their attacks. No move was wasted. It made Shou wonder how strong actually he was.

But, there was no time to be thinking about that now. Many big Shadows flew toward Shou. She immediately raised her Evoker and shot her head, making Valfreya use Vorpal Blade to kill them all at once. Minato smiled at her and give her one thumb up, which made a slight blush on Shou's face.

"There're so many…" he sighed "Not that I mean Shadows will never appear…"

"But there're far too many. Is it always likes this, Minato-kun?" asked Shou, swinging her nunchaku to the empty air, bored. She wasn't using it at all, because Valfreya was the one that do the action.

"No, usually…"

Suddenly, a big Shadow appeared behind Minato. He didn't realize, and Shou looked surprised as she pointed behind him, gasping. Minato quickly turned around and went to defeat the Shadow, but it moved so fast that Minato got slapped by it and thrown far away from Shou.

_"Summon me at once!"_

"I know that!"

But just when Shou went to raise the Evoker to her head, the Shadows hit her with a hard slam. She was still conscious, but her body was hardly moved. Even Valfreya couldn't try to force her body moving. Her Evoker was also thrown far out of her reach.

"Shou-san!" called Minato, tried to stand up "Shit! C'mon, stupid body! Move!" he could felt his body still numb because the Shadow's attack just now.

_I'm dead for sure._

_"You won't. Don't be so pessimistic, milady."_

_But…Minato-kun also in bad injury. Who will help me?_

_"His former friend, of course."_

_What?_

The Shadows raised it arms. It expelled its sharp claws, crawling Shou's weak body. Minato still tried to stand up on his sword, but his reaction was getting too slow. "Damn! Shou!" he called.

Just when the Shadow swung its arm, three arrows struck it and made it howl a groan. Not finished yet, someone has yelled something. "Ziodyne!" and the Shadow was swallowed by a strong lightning magic.

Shou blinked as she tried to stand up. Minato gasped when he saw some people walking in their direction. Seven people that Minato missed so much, as it has been many years since they last met.

"Minato!" called a woman with brown hair. She ran to Minato and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Minato! Minato! I don't believe it! You're still alive!"

"Yukari…" Minato whispered. He smiled and hugged her back. "I'm home, Yukari…"

"Hey, don't keep him for yourself! I want to hug him too!" Ken protested to his companion.

"Don't be so jealous, Ken-kun. C'mon, I'll hug you too," Minato giggled. He looked at all his friends that had gathering around him "Anybody wants one too?"

"Geez, you know the answer already, dude!" Junpei grabbed Minato's shoulder and laughing in happy tears, as did his other friends.

Shou, who was just managing to stood up and look the scenery more clearly, frowned. _Who are they? Minato's friends? And…Persona-users too?_ Her mind filled with questions. Luckily, Minato saw her and gave a signal for her to come closer too. She walked to the crowd, but then Valfreya stopped her.

_Valfreya, what are you doing?_

_"Pick up the gun, and summon me. Another one still want your soul, milady."_

_Huh…?_

_"Pick it up!"_

Valfreya was really getting on her nerves, as she controlled her master's body and ran to where the Evoker lay. Minato frowned and released the hugs to his friends. At the same time, Yukari widened her eyes, disbelieving or what she saw. "Shou-chan?"

Minato turned around to look at her in a confused fashion, "You know her?"

"Yes, of course. She's—"

But a large shriek ended the conversation abruptly. Minato looked at Shou again, who was already raising her Evoker to her head to summon Valfreya. At first glance, it looked like a useless move. But the next second, a very big Shadow appeared, attacking Shou. Valfreya, who had already come out of her body, attacked the Shadows with a Tempest Slash. As a result, the Shadows were defeated but Shou, who had used her skills too much, collapsed to the ground.

"Shou!" Minato shouted while running to her. He sat next to her and tried calling her name "Shou-san! Shou-san!! Wake up! Answer me!"

"Step aside, Minato," Yukari poked Minato's shoulder as he moved aside. She cast Diarahan on Shou and her pale face suddenly became normal again. Yukari whispered in calming voice, "She's okay now. Let her rest."

"Thanks goodness, I don't know what would I say to her parents and brothers if they found out she was wounded…" Minato take a deep sigh, relieved.

"Say sorry to me, then," Yukari giggled as she caressing Shou's turquoise hair, at which Minato frowned. "I'm her mother, you know."

* * *

Shou was in a dream. She met with Valfreya in a beautiful flower garden that was almost like a heaven. They had already met like this many times, since Valfreya needed to tell her master her capabilities. But whenever they met, Valfreya's appearance was not as she looked when Shou like when Shou summoned her. She was more human and quite beautiful and made of flesh. Shou really envied the beauty the Valkyries.

"Valfreya, I am…?"

"You're unconscious. Too much use of your power. The reason is because I mainly use Offensive skills, which require lot of stamina."

"Yes, you told me earlier" Shou sat on a garden bench "Because you're Valkyrie; you improve your offensive skill only. You only use offensive magic like Bufula, right?"

"And the rest of it is healing skills."

"…Say, can I call you just Freya? It's too long to call you Valfreya. Or if you won't allow that, can I call you Val?"

"My nickname is Freyja, so you may call me that if you wish, milady."

"Alright, then Freyja it is! Freyja, can I ask you something? How do you know that there're Shadows coming or if Minato or Minato's friend come? Is that like one of the six senses for you?"

"You may call it so, milady."

"And why exactly Minato did come here? Did he know that Shadows are invading the city? Or is there other reason?"

Valfreya remained silent, her body slowly fading away. Shou gasped and tried to call her, before a very gentle and masculine voice that sounded familiar woke her. As she opened her eyes, she found Minato's face in her field of view.

"Whoa!" she immediately sat up and blinked at him. "M-Minato-kun!? How could you—wait, it's not my room, right?"

"Of course not. It's my room," he chuckled. "But, before that…good morning, Shou-san."

"Morning…so, uh…how did I end up staying in your room? I was unconscious after the last fight because that Shadow suddenly appeared and…?"

"And you lost most of your stamina. I decided to bring you here, since it'd be strange to bring you back home unconscious…Your brother would kill me," Minato laughed. "It's already lucky I'm not getting killed by your mother."

"Mother…?"

"Wake up already, Shou-chan…"

A brunette that bearing resemblance to Shou appeared in the doorway; bringing tray with a plate of pancakes and warm tea on it. Shou gasped because she recognized the woman as her mother, Suzuka Yukari.

"Mum!?" she exclaimed as she pointed at her mother's face "W-what are you doing here!?"

"I could ask you the exact same," Yukari sighed and sat on the bed, next to her daughter "We have lot things to talk about, but you must be starving right? Here, pancakes with maple syrup, your favorites."

"Sick people are treated nicely," Minato sighed jealously.

"Don't be silly, Minato," Yukari said, giving him a mock glare.

"She's awake?"

Six men and women entered the room; making the room that could fit 10 hyper-active kids in feel so small. Minato smiled a little to them while Yukari sighed heavily.

"She really is looks like you when you were still young, Yuka-tan!" said the man with the goatee "She's more hot than you, though—Ouch!"

The man's wife smacked his chest, "Dear!"

"Sorry, sweetie-pie. It's a bad habit."

"Oh, is she the one that my son mentioned?" A gentleman with grayish hair and a confident face looked at Shou's face carefully "Blue hair…blue eyes…yes, she is. I can't believe it. It has to be fate."

"Fate, yes," the redheaded noble lady smiled. "And it was fate too which brought Minato back to us, or am I wrong?"

"H-huh?" Shou frowned. She was totally confused with the situation.

Minato smirked at her and stared into Shou's cerulean eyes. "We will explain everything to you, Shou-san. Don't worry. Including the reason why I'm alive."

* * *

_**Author Notes:**Minato would explain everything! You want to know more? Sorry, folks, wait for the next chapter lol it's longer than the last chappie, right? Yukari and some other characters really is OOC, since I somehow didn't understand them. Oh, I warn you this: I'll get an exam next Thursday and will last until the next week! I hope I won't get any remedial so I could check on the next chapter and update it very soon. I really am like Shou that stupid about her study laughs. Oh well, reviews guys! See you next chapter! Buh-bye!_

* * *

**Ver. 0.2, with corrections about grammars.**


	5. Explanation

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Persona or Atlus, and everything I wrote here just for the entertainer._

_**Author Note:**__ I'm really, really sorry for the late updates. Two months, eh? No, I'm not lack of idea. I wrote chapter 8 already. It's just that, I had a hard time finding a betareader…but I digress. Thanks for Papillon Reel for betaed this chap. This chap will mostly explain about the main villain…Oh well. Read to find out more. Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Explanation**

Minato will tell everything to Shou. What is his relationship with her mother, who was those people that looks so friendly toward her, and why was he came to this city. But when the suspense was rising, a stomach groan echoed the room. Everyone turned to Junpei with annoyed look.

"I told you, I'm so hungry, Yuka-tan…and you the only one that controlling the kitchen just now, so Fuuka-chan can't cook for me," he complaint.

"Are you saying that I'm guilty?" Yukari frowned to her best friend and then staring with hoping face to "Shou-chan, help me! Now I will see what you got from Law department!"

"W-what!?" Shou startled. She wasn't expecting the situation turned out like this.

"Yukari-chan, don't confuse your own daughter now," add a woman with soothing aura around her. She hugged Junpei's arm, so she must be his wife, Fuuka.

"Anyway…looks like everyone here hungry," interrupted the redheaded woman that looks so graceful.

"Huh?" Akihiko was rolling his eyes toward Mitsuru.

"I can hear your stomach growling too, you know. So…why don't we have our breakfast first? Since we all just now get up and our little junior here also not eating her breakfast yet…"

"Agreed," said the youngest man, Ken from behind the crowds "Fuuka-san, I heard you're getting good and good since you marrying Junpei-san, so I'll ask you to cook for me…"

"Need I remind you that I'm married too? Why everyone is that mean?" Yukari sighed, looking at her own-made pancakes on Shou's lap.

"It's alright, Yukari-chan. Do not fret," Fuuka giggled "I'll cook for everyone. Shou-chan, you want addition dessert too?"

"Uh, no…thank you. But I could use the table," Shou nodded politely as her mother pick up the tray and bring it to outside of the room. She got up from the bed too, following Minato come out from the room.

The room was really big, though it was an apartment. Shou can saw through the windows that they really high on the apartment height. And judging from that, the only apartment that can be this tall is only Revessian Grand Condominiums, the living place for those of high classes. Shou began to thinking that Minato really is rich…and mysterious.

The mentioned man looked at her and giggled, "Shou-san? Aren't you tired stood there? C'mon, we always had chairs and sofa here," Minato pointing at the dinning table that already filled with those people.

"Y-yes, coming!" Shou faster her step and sat on the free chair. Yukari brought her uneaten pancakes to her daughter's plate and sat over Shou, next to Ken.

Shou began to slice the pancakes and eat them, while the others still waiting for Fuuka's cook. Felt uneasy to eat first, she put on her fork and knife and looked at the old folks. She found out that they're really interested with her, though they tried to hide it, and there was another person sat along with them.

"Why stopping? Don't feel uneasy because us," said Ken smirked to the young girl.

"Hmm…I better eat while I hear the explanations. Filling my stomach while I hearing lectures can prevent me to get hungry again," Shou explained calmly, looking at her mother.

"Such a smart response," Mitsuru giggled "I wonder if that because she studied at Law department or there's another fact…"

"Well, so you want to hear it already?" Minato shrugs and looked to his friends "But, why don't you all introduce yourselves first? She seems clueless about who you all are."

"That's right. Very ignorant of me…I'm sorry," the newly found woman bowed to Shou while she stood up "My name's Aigis. I'm former companion of Minato-sama and currently I'm working as technical manager at Amada Corp. Nice to meet you, Shou-san."

"It's…nice to meet you too, Aigis-san," the turquoise haired nodded too "Uhm…I only an ordinary—though not too ordinary—student. So, could you please drop the formalities?"

"Very well," the humanoid girl sat down on her chair again "I'm a robot, and still not very understand how 'casual' I can be."

"I-I see…"

"Next is me. I'm Amada Ken, the director of Amada Corp. that Aigis mention earlier though I'm still so new. I'm also friend of Minato before time," said the younger brunette, smiling childish to both Shou and Minato.

"My name's Kirijo Mitsuru. I'm the current leader of Kirijo Group. For insurance you don't know, our company held many business in Japan. So, you could stay I'm rival of Amada here," the oldest woman there pointing at Ken, which is replied with laughter. "But the current matter and that matter totally different, so don't worrying about it."

"I am Sanada Akihiko. I'm just a normal business man and sometimes I'm the coach of Rage Fist Boxing Club," Akihiko smiling mysteriously to Shou "You maybe find my name familiar now, right?"

"Sanada? Are you somehow connected with Sanada Ryuto…?" asked Shou in confused fashion.

That silver haired man laughed solemnly, "I'm his father. Didn't you hear my words earlier? About how I was know your physical appearances? Actually, Ryuto often told me about you. I don't believe you're Yukari's daughter though…"

"Are you done, Akihiko-senpai?" Junpei seems eager to introducing himself that he playing with his hairy "The name's Iori Junpei, little girl. I'm your mother friends and also a normal business man at a garment company. And that's my beloved wife, Fuuka-chan!" that man pointing at Fuuka that now bring tray filled with many omelette rice on it.

"Hello, Shou-chan. Yukari-chan very proud of you, she told me everything about you," the woman smiled once again with her soothing aura.

"And that's all," Yukari chuckled "You already know me, your mother, and apparently Minato too."

"So, how did you all know Minato-kun?" asked Shou, slicing another piece of pancakes, "Isn't you all too…old to know him, an 18 years old teenager?"

"18? You must be joking. He's, what, over forty already, just like most of us!" replied the black haired man laughing.

"Uh, hello…did you find that he's that old?" that college girl pointing at Minato's rather expressionless face. He exactly not as old as Junpei mentioned.

"That's what he must explain now," the redheaded said, "Now, Minato; you couldn't change the topic anymore. Tell us everything."

The navy haired one sighed as he receiving the rice from Fuuka. "Well, I'll explain it. But I need you guys to help me if I miss something…hey, it's look good," he said, grabbed the spoon and began eating the omelette rice.

"25 years ago…I was fighting the same Shadows like what we fought now. But the main enemy was different. Back then, my duty is to defeat the destroyer, Nyx. She was the boss of Shadows around that time," Minato stopped, smiling at his friends that seriously listening as they eating too, "But, as many stories tell, the main hero can't do everything by himself, right? There are always his friends that support him and fight alongside with him."

"And they are these people that gather here, including my mother?" interrupted Shou.

The explaining young man nodded and continued his story. "We manage to defeat her and the Shadows, but the problem not solved yet. Seems like Nyx will still coming even after we defeat her thousand time. So, I made a critical choice…"--Shou can feel her heart pounding fast as she waiting to hear the next line--"…I'll sacrifice my own life to seal her away from touching the Earth."

"Is that even possible?" the turquoise haired girl gasped, knowing that Minato already dead once. "I mean, if you locked her with your soul, how you can alive? You're not ghost," she poked his arm with her fingers.

"Of course I'm not," Minato chuckled as he gesturing for Shou to stop poking his arm, "My appearance here only filled with a quarter of my original power, which is now still remaining out there to hold Nyx from awakening."

"That's explaining your lack of power last night," said Akihiko calmly, which is Shou responded with surprised face.

_Wait, what? Lack of power? Only a quarter of his original power? If he was that miraculously strong, I bet his true power was destructive. And I think that was the reason he's capable of holding that Nyx to not disturb our world._

"But, seriously…I think it was just two years passed, but actually it was been 25 years, huh…Time really is different here with out there…" Minato sighed, eating his omelette rice again.

"And, what is the thing that will struck us now?" asked Junpei curious "Not her descendant, right? I'm getting sick of them already…"

The now-resurrected man shook his head slowly. "You may call it…her friends. They called themselves the Children of Ragnarok. You know, the Judgment Day from Norse Mythology," he explained.

At the second she heard about it, Shou dropped her spoon to the floor, make everyone there looked at her surprised. She was seems too shocked to even breathe, but they know she still alive. It wasn't like she was the one that surprised. It was inside of her, Valfreya. The Persona seems furious when she heard her race eternal enemy mentioned. And this time, Shou lost her conscious completely, replaced with Valfreya herself.

"Tell me," Shou said. However, the voice that came out is not her voice. It was Valfreya's cold voice. "How can they reappear? We defeated those wretches centuries ago!" she continued.

"Uh…Shou-chan?" Yukari called her own daughter. Her face looks pale, worried about Shou's sudden change condition. "What are you talking about?" she asked nervously.

"Tell me, vessel of Messiah!" Valfreya really is controlling Shou's body now. She made her stood and grabbed Minato's shoulder tightly in fury. "How she could made contract with them!? How she could be able unlocking their cages?!"

"I'll tell you if you calm down and relax," said Minato calm. His voice was stayed neutral when he continued, "And also, please returns Shou's consciousness. You can still hear our conversation even you stay inside of her, right?"

Though annoyed, Valfreya released Minato and sat down on her chair. She closed her eyes and at the next second, Shou had regained her conscious and controlling her body again. She blinked to everyone that looked at her worry and asking, "What? Is something wrong?"

"I'll continue then," Minato was smiling relieved, "As I told you before, our enemy now is Ragnarok. Somehow—I don't know how they did it—they calling each other and Nyx asked the Ragnarok to awake and get her revenge to us, her nemesis. The Ragnarok already shown signs to move closer, and I decided to resurrect myself. That's why, since few days ago, the Dark Hour occurring once again."

"Is that the reason you come to me?" asked the youngest girl in the room, "I mean, in Norse myth, Ragnarok was ended by Valkyries and their Einherjar, right? You come to me because you know I have Valfreya and she'll help you to defeat him, because she already experiencing the sensation to fought him before…"

"Exactly," the junior college man nodded "I felt a Persona-user's potential from here, so I came to Hiroshima. But, I need other help. Not mentioning that I disrespect yours and Valfreya's power, but we need as much help as we can get, right?"

"Hey dude, do you forget that we're here too?" Junpei sighed in annoyed, "We'll help you out, just like 25 years ago!"

"I know that you're not as strong as before. It was because you think the world has become peaceful, since there were no attacks of the Shadows again. You're not practicing with your Persona as much. You all became weak as years passes," Minato staring at his friends, full of respect while pressure the intonation at the next line, "I need the help of youth."

"I need to acknowledge it, you're so right, Arisato," Mitsuru had a slight crimson on her face; match her red hair well. "I no longer can call for Artemisia."

"Me neither. I don't know this kind of thing will ever happen…" Ken stopped his words with a heavy sigh.

"But, that's not mean that there are not any Persona-user around us right," Minato grinned mischievously, "For example, look at Shou-san here. Yukari, you're never expecting your own daughter will be a Persona-user, right?"

"Never once in my life!" Yukari replied as her eyes widened, "It's because the Potential not inherit through lineage, right? No wonder I never thought that Shou-chan maybe a Persona-user too!"

"Then, Minato-sama, you mean…?" Aigis made out the hypothetic and looked at everyone, "…maybe their kids have potential too?"

Minato nodded. At the next second, Fuuka gasped. "Junpei, dear!" she was calling her husband in panic, "Arisu-chan! She was not Transmogrified when Dark Hour come some days ago! I ever passed her room and saw her sleeping on her bed, but she remained her body, unlike her little brothers!"

"Really?" Junpei got surprised too.

"My daughter also a Persona-user too," said Mitsuru, made everyone surprised "I secretly train her to make her Persona stronger since 3 years ago."

"Two discovered," Minato rolled his navy eyes to Ken and Akihiko, since Aigis impossible to having children considering her identity as a humanoid, they are the only possible candidates left. "Anything else?"

"I don't know. I'm rarely at home to checking Ryuto…" Akihiko said in depressed face, "Maybe I should go back home and inspecting him, then told him the truth if he's really are one…"

"Me neither," add Ken in same fashion of sadness.

"Well, we seemed to relieve the problem a little now," Yukari smiled relieved "Anything else to be add, Minato?"

"Actually…since we need to close our teamwork, I want to suggest for them to stay here, but…considering that we aren't study in the same school…maybe it'll be hard to do so…" the navy haired one said, stood up to bring the plate to dishwasher.

"I don't mind," Shou replied, finishing her pancakes the looked at her mother again, "Just if I had your permission, Mum…"

"Well then, I think we need to go back to our home, since we need to our kids about the matter. But we'll stay here, until the problem all solved. Is that okay with you, Minato?" the redheaded decided, wrapped her arms over her chest.

"Yes, please do," Minato sat on the sofa and turn off the TV to news channel. Those people returning the plate to dishwasher and then saying good byes to Minato, Yukari and Shou, whom decided to stay a little longer.

* * *

_**Author Notes:**__ Yap! So you get it? Yeah. In this fic, Yukari and the other's power had been decreased…however, the enemy now different and stronger! The solution is search new Persona users, just like Shou. The next chappie will be for fun only. And will introduce some more OCs…I'm sorry if you disappointed it turned out to be like this. But don't worry, Aigis WILL stay!! And Elizabeth may appear in chap 8 futher, with Igor of course. Yay! Okay, see you next chap! Don't forget to reviews…concrit._

* * *

**Ver. 0.2, with small corrections about villains.**


	6. On a Clear Day

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Persona or Atlus, and everything I wrote here just for the entertainer._

_**Author Note:** __Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the lame update...I did my best in this. And exam is come...I just hope I could stay in fanfiction. I received a lot of favorites, but less reviews. I guess fave the story not meant love it, eh? I always appreciate all flatteries and concrits,_ _though. I'm still an amateur…and maybe you noticed that I'm not that skilled writing something heavy and darky, and also hard at making tenses. Here it is chapter six, for my faith and beloved readers. Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 6: On a Clear Day**

"We're still on weekend…what are you planning to do, Shou-san?" asked Minato, turning around to the turquoise haired girl.

"Uh…nothing at all. Isn't good if you spend time with Mum than…me?" answered Shou. She's felt uneasy, since now the old folks have gone to their own house and there's only her, Yukari, and Minato there. She even knew that Minato ever being her mother's boyfriend when they still young.

Yukari giggled, which made Shou startled and frowned at her, "I'll get back to home, telling your brothers that you're fine. Your father maybe still busy with his work right now, so he'll not bother. You can hang out with her if you want, Minato, but don't you dare to do something to my precious daughter!" she stated a threat with serious look.

"I won't, Yukari, don't be so paranoid!" Minato sighed "But, well, will she stay on those clothes? I can borrow you my clothes, but…" now he had a slight blush on his expressionless face.

"I-I can use my jacket to cover it. I'll be appreciated enough if you borrow me just the bathroom…" Shou answered nervously.

"Sure. There, the blue door next to you. There's shower and bathroom…Use it as you wish, Shou-san."

Shou immediately run to the bathroom and locked the door, made the two ex-lover laughs. "She doesn't need to be that nervous," Yukari giggled, "I guess I'll go home after her finish. I need to bring her clothes here. She'll stay with you from today and on."

"Oh, you're not worried I'll do something to her while midnight?" asked Minato with threatening expression.

"Nope," the brunette answered calmly, "Seeing that her Persona protecting her…she can even replacing her conscious like that. Almost like…a double-personality."

"…You're afraid of her Persona replacing her body?"

Yukari staring at Minato, grimacing. But after seeing his passionate expression, she nodded with a slight blush and face of unwillingness.

"What if she really does that, Minato? I…I don't want her to…"

"Calm down, Yukari," the navy haired young man got up from the sofa and walked to her, rubbed her back softly, "That's part of reason I'm asking you all to having your kids stay with me. It's not made her nervous, as like if she's the only one that need to stay with me. She wouldn't realize I'm watching over her."

"…I don't know you thinking that far," Yukari surprised. Her sad expression turned into gasped of amusement, which is making Minato to chuckle. At the same time, Shou came out of the bathroom. Her body looks so flushed and her hairs all wet.

"Wow. I'm not even hearing the showers turned on," Minato surprised, took his college's jacket and wore it. He then turned around and smiling like the usual, "Are you ready?"

"Yes…" Shou nodded and looked at her mother, which was gave her jacket and whispering "I'll go home and pack some of your clothes, okay? If he did anything to you, don't worry, beat him to the pulp!"

"Yukari, I won't! Geez…" Minato sighed and open the exit door.

He came out from the room, followed by Shou and Yukari. Minato locked it and put the key to his jacket's pocket then turned around to the girls, smiling warm as usual. "Shall we?" he asked.

Shou nodded. The three of them go downstairs with the same lift, and then separated when they're on the entrance of the hotel. Minato and Shou walked along the city street to the Sogo Department Store and have a little conversation.

"Were you never getting to Hiroshima before?" Shou asked "I thought you familiar with the area, since you're mother's friend…"

"Ah, I miss it, right?" Minato chuckled, "We were fighting Nyx around the time when we're only 16. That time, we study at Gekkoukan High, at the Port Island, the one that Kirijo Group built."

"Hmm…"

"…Are you feeling uneasy?"

Shou gasped. Her face turned into scarlet red, "W-What?"

"You maybe thinking I'm younger than you until last night, but now you know I'm past 25 years and are your mother's friend…you felt you need to keep formalities," Minato looked forward; keep walking beside Shou "I don't mind if you keep calling me 'Minato-kun', you know."

"Well…it's just that…" Shou at loss of words and sighed before continue "…Never mind. Look, we're arrived."

They stood in front of a very big building that height about 6 floors. Sogo Department Store was located in Hondori Street, a very big avenue for shopping malls or stores. Never got to hang out very often, Minato gazed over with the beauty and realized that many people came in and came out from second to second. Shou smirked mischievously.

"C'mon, there's still lot to amaze here," she said, walked inside to the mall.

Shou opened a quick tour for Minato. At the first floor, there was nothing except accessories shop and wardrobe. This made Minato surprised, when he asked her which one she likes, she said that she really not having any interest with cute accessories just like the other normal girl do. Second floor is where a big department store lies. It's taken over the third floor too, so they skip it for now.

Fourth floor is gymnasium tools, such as weightlifter, dumbbell, and many things that can be found at TV Shopping Channel as well a gym itself. As for the fifth floor, it's filled with food stalls. Because they just now eat their breakfast, they also skip this floor first. Those two finally arrived at the last floor, sixth floor. There's a very big game centre, an equally big bookstore named 'King of Books', and a quite attracting music store.

"Hmm…game centre, eh? Been awhile…" Minato was mumbling to himself.

"That's the first thing you'll say? I thought you'll immediately went to the RHYTM as soon as you saw it," Shou rather surprised, considering she know that Minato always bring his portable player anywhere.

"Not really. I've bought the latest, after all, so I don't want to visit any music shop again. Let's go!"

Shou chuckled while she following the now childish mode Minato. They walk around the game centre, trying to find an interesting game machine that empty. But it's hard to find one, since its weekend and many gamers visit this game centre. Finally, they stop at a shooting-game.

"Wanna try it?" Shou asked, pulling out a 200 yen coin to the hole "Ops, sorry. Play it now."

"You mean it," Minato sighed as he grabbed a gun "Okay. I'll try my best."

And for the next minutes, Minato did an extremely attracting action. He just stood there though, but his shooting-combo was exactly made people astonished, including Shou herself. As if normal person usually only did 20-25 combo rate, Minato could did over 50 combos, even he's having time to re-charge his bullets.

"Dang! I'm killed!" Minato sighed heavily, put off the gun to its place again "I guess my reflexes decreased since then."

_Decreased? He really is a monster!_

"Don't complaining, Minato-kun! Look, you're the highest score! I'm come to third, then…" Shou was pointing at the monitor where the highest score shown. Minato took the first place, and the third score was 30 combos.

"I see…who the first was before?" he asked, exchanging the ticket prize with a cool white cap.

"It's Ryuto-kun. You know, Sanada-san's son. Both of us used to visit often and rein the plays here. Looks like no one can defeat our scores yet, though…until you come here and beat that one game, of course."

The navy haired guy laughed. The two youths preceded their 'game centre exploration'. As far, the young man managed to take the first place in shooting game, basketball game, whack-a-mole, pinball, tennis table game, and car racing games. The last two games were played by both college students of course.

"Well, at least you still not beat Ryuto-kun's scores…" the turquoise haired girl smirked. She rolled her eyes at one game which they had not visited just yet. "Last game, motor racing. Shall we?"

The junior one nodded. Shou took the right motor machine while Minato raid the left one. After finished the setup, they just waited for the monitor screen to let them start the game. As the green light lit, both raiders started to race their machine. The two had chosen a very difficult area, due to Shou's caliber and Minato's unfathomable skill handling this game.

"Not bad, Minato-kun!" complimented the senior one, still fully-concentrated to the game. After made a decent maneuver, she continued, "You look like ever riding true motor, in reality!"

"Well, I learn one or two from Mitsuru-senpai," replied the navy haired junior calmly, pick up speed as he smoothly drove his motor along the snake-like road. "You maybe won't believe it, but she's actually great in many ways."

"What do you expected? She's the great leader of monster corporation, Kirijo Group!"

"Point taken."

The game was ended with winning at Minato's side. The two handed over the prize tickets the received whenever winning a single game to the cashier, exchanged those papers with some nice merchandise as such as mugs, caps and mascots. They made their way downstairs.

"Do you think we're overdoing it?" Shou asked, "The shopkeeper looks so shocked that we managed to have lot of tickets…"

"It can't be helped. If they don't want us to take the merchandises, then they shouldn't make the game centre in the first place," Minato chuckled, "Well, let's have a lunch now. My stomach's growling."

"I have a bad feeling that you'll use your oh endless cash. You're too much treating me, Minato-kun. I felt bad for you. Let's have lunch at somewhere else that still delicious but cheaper, okay?"

So, they stopped at Pasta Café. According to Shou, the place is famous with its delish pasta and the low price. It'll get crowded as the sun began to set too. Those two having Neapolitan Spaghetti with Caramel Coffee, whom the turquoise haired girl chose special for their lunch.

"What do you think? Delicious, isn't?" asked Shou as she sipped her coffee.

"True," Minato nodded, "I should visit this place more."

"Yeah. Don't spoil your money too much, rich kid. Your parents will cry. How if your family's business suddenly hit bankruptcy? You'll regret."

Minato stopped eating and put down his fork to take his coffee. "I'll never broke, Shou-san. I'm not telling you yet?" Shou frowned and let Minato continue his line, "I'm an orphan. It's been at least…35 years, maybe?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I don't mean to…" but then she stopped, noticed something weird from the explanation. "Wait. Then how you get all this money? You're not…? No, can't be stealing or—well, you-know-what, right?"

"When I'm still being an S.E.E.S., we were used to training on a very dangerous place called Tartarus. There were Shadows there, and sometimes they dropped money. We also found some money when exploring it, some precious goods that we could sell and…"

"And…?"

Minato sighed and sipped his coffee then continued, "Never mind. We should return now. Yukari maybe has come back with your clothes."

They finished their appetite and returned to the Revessian Grand Condominiums. When Minato looked at the hall where his condominium lies, he and Shou saw some silhouettes waiting in front of the condominium's door with some luggage. Minato recognized one of the silhouettes as Aigis, the blond haired humanoid. Shou gasped as she looked clearer to the silhouettes.

"Ryuto-kun!?"

One of the silhouettes, which was appear to be a black haired guy with grey eyes and remarkably very resemblance with a certain boxer, turned around as he felt someone was calling his name. He smiled amusedly to see the turquoise haired girl approached him, followed by her navy haired junior. The other silhouettes also turned around and saw the two youths walked to their way.

"Hi, Shou! Long time no see! I'm not visiting the library lately, so…" he stopped as he rolled his eyes to Minato, who was stood behind Shou. There was a slight jealous expression reflected on his eyes but it went unnoticed. "…anyway, looks like we're the same!" he chuckled.

"You can summon Persona too?" Shou gasped again, looking at the other people that stood on that hall before Ryuto, "Don't tell me they…?"

A girl that about the same age as Shou walked to her and was suddenly hugged her tightly.

"Hi! I'm heard about you from Dad and Mom, but I'm not thinking you'll be as cute as this! I know I shouldn't be surprised because I've seen Yukari-sensei so many times and she said that her daughter looks just like her in her younger days, but…oh, I couldn't help! You're tooooooooo cute!!" she cheered, almost choked the suffered girl to death.

"I'm—running—out of—breathe…" the turquoise haired girl tried to struggle. Realized that she was suffocated, the attacker immediately released the tortured girl and giggled. Now Shou could look at her appearance clearer. She was a medium-height girl with the black haired that somehow shined emerald green by the lighting at the hall.

Minato finally recognized the similarities of that girl with her parents, as she chuckled in same fashion of a certain shy woman. "May I guess that you're Junpei and Fuuka's daughter, Arisu?" he asked politely.

That girl surprised. She widened her black eyes to Minato in amaze. "Yes. How did you know...Oh, it's must be my behavior huh? Mom also told me thousand times that I'm similar with Dad. That's right. I'm Iori Arisu, nice to meet you!" she bowed, showed some respect to the technically-older-guy.

The navy haired guy nodded politely as well. "Nice to meet you too."

Bluish eyes caught an interesting sight at the silent burgundy haired girl which seems not too much older than him. Her face may not look very similar with the other redheaded he knew, but for some reason she did remind him of that older woman. Perhaps due to the same determinate amber eyes and also her somehow flowing out elegant aura?

"And you're Mitsuru-senpai's daughter?" he asked at the silent girl.

The redheaded nodded and introducing herself, "Kirijo Karen. It's a pleasure to be your acquaintance."

"And he's Amada Tenshi-bocchan, the son of Director Ken," Aigis pointed at the youngest guy with light brown hair which was rather hidden, as he was the shortest among the group.

The boy moved forward and sighed to the blonde android, threw her an annoyed look. "You're not Dad's subordinate anymore, Aigis-san. So, don't call me 'Bocchan' again. Only Tenshi is fine." He looked at Minato lazily with his almond-colored eyes. Smiling with similar fashion with his father, he continued, "Nice to meet you, Minato-san. I'm Amada Tenshi."

"Nice to meet you too," replied Minato, "Well, let's have more talk inside. Surely, we'll get tired to have conversation while we stand here."

Minato opened the door and those five teenagers enter the room, along with him and Aigis. They put on their luggage to the wide lounge and have sat at the sofas, as like what Minato told. Shou, Ryuto, and Arisu sat on the same long sofa. Karen and Tenshi have a seat on a single sofa just like Minato, while Aigis just stood next to the navy haired guy.

"Well, you sure made me surprise. I don't think you'll be so eager that you guys come here right away…" Minato looked at the youths one by one, "…or maybe your parents just pushing you guys?"

"Not really," Arisu chirped, "I heard that I had a special power and I'm became so enthusiasm! I also heard that there's Yukari-sensei's daughter here, so I want to see her," she winked to Shou.

"I refuse to answer that," replied Karen icily, "That's way too privacy."

"Oh, really? I think not. The book of law that was including privacy didn't say anything about this kind of question as a cross-over. So, he wouldn't trespass anyone private problems if he asking you why," added Ryuto, leaned his back to the sofa.

"Such an answer," Aigis seemed surprised, "Are you the same as Minato-sama and Shou-san…?"

"No. I'm at Literature, though I wish I could go to Law…" Ryuto chuckled, "You could say that I'm the opposite of Shou. That's the reason we're so close. We usually study together at the library, so if she had problem with laws and regulations, I can teach her. And vice-versa too."

"Oh, so you close with Shou-chan?" Arisu seemed interested.

"Yeah…we've been friends ever since the campus's opening ceremony," Shou giggled "That was fun memory…oh yes, you called Mum as 'Yukari-sensei'? Why, are you a student of nursery?"

The black haired girl shook her head. "Actually, I'm a doctorate. But well…she's nice to me because she knew my mother, and she taught me things that I believe I'll learn so much later in my study so well…I think of her as my teacher! And she's a wife of Dr. Daichi, so I guess she's not that bad, right?"

"Thanks. I think I know why Mum love to teach you…"

Minato bemused. _So much changed…even Yukari and Fuuka changed a little or more. _He shook his head and cleared his throat, gained everyone's attentions once again. "Well then, may I presume you can summon your Personas? Or at least know how to use Evoker and have it?"

"I did," Karen raised her hand and Tenshi nodded for his admittance.

"Sorry, I don't know yet. But I think yes…Mom said she could 'feel' it," explained Arisu.

"Me too. Father said I had the Potential, so well, he told me to come here," Ryuto looked at his turquoise haired friend, "What about you, Shou? How did you know that you could summon Persona?"

"Uhm…I was wandering around the city very late at night and then the Dark Hour comes—you know, when everyone turned into 'coffins'. That's when I met Shadows, and then Minato-kun saved me, then he told me I have the same power with his—fight over the Shadows with Persona," Shou explained uncertainly. Seeing Arisu's amused eyes, she turned her blushing face and looked at Karen. "W-what about you, Karen-san?"

The redheaded gasped. "M-me?" she looks very startled. "Er…like Iori-san, my mother 'feels' the power inside of me and started to train me. I'm experienced at summoning my Persona, and fear not to pull the trigger. Sometimes, I and Tenshi-kun spar together because our parents know each other and they thought it's a nice idea to have us train together…"

Tenshi nodded as an approval. "The same thing with me. If not with Karen-san, my sparring partner usually is Aigis-san. Our Corporation had cooperated with Kirijo Corporation and built a special training place where Persona could be summoned even during a day time. Aigis-san, you know the code to open the place, right?"

"Yes, Ken-sama said that we can use the facility in that place if we wish to train, Minato-san," added Aigis firmly.

"Very good," Minato nodded in satisfaction. His eyes were stern, like observing their physical appearances. "Then…what weapons you compatible with?"

"Martial arts. My father is a boxer and my mother is the granddaughter of a yakuza, so ever since I was so little, I was taught how to fight," replied Ryuto easily. Shou giggled at that, meaning she approve his statement.

"I know a bit about kendo, so I think I could use sword, but not fencer-type one," answered the doctor-wannabe girl.

"Karen-san here fought using handguns, while Tenshi-kun already mastering bojutsu," Aigis quickly noted. "Don't worry, Minato-san. Ken-sama also said that his company will be the one who provide us with weapons and battle-equipments, while Mitsuru-sama told me that the new Evokers were ready to send."

At that, Minato cracked in laugh. "Even Ken and Mitsuru-senpai too…this is…" he stopped laughing as he saw that the rest of them confused with his sudden reaction. He shook his head and smiled again. "No, never mind. So, I believe everyone will ready to do trainings and excursions in…three days. If you want to train, then please speak to me so I could arrange things. Is there any questions?"

The black haired girl lifted her hand, like a pupil tried gaining the attention of her teacher during a lesson. Minato gestured for her to speak up. "Well, because from now on we'll stick around and become some kinda like evil slayers' group, we should have a name for this team!"

"Is that really a matter?" Tenshi lifted his eyebrow mightily.

"Well yeah, silly! I also heard from Dad that you and our parents used to hang around, acting like a school club but actually a super special and secret group, defender of justice! I like, 'wow, that's so awesome', so I thought we might formed the group too?"

The Law junior stunned for awhile at the statement. _This is very Junpei…always overdramatic things…_the young man rolled his eyes at a certain android who have been very silent in this discussion. Noticed the 'please-give-me-your-opinion' look from the navy haired guy, Aigis finally spoke up.

"I guess it won't hurt to create a name for our small secret group."

"Yaaay!" Arisu clasped her hands happily. "So, what it'll be? Something that fit our image as defender of justice, bringer of peace, and protector of the world! Oh yeah, also something with the scent of Ragnarok in it would be good!"

"Uhm…Arisu-chan…it seems you take it too seriously…and too easily…" said Shou doubtly.

"Just let her daydreaming, Shou," mocked Ryuto with naughty smirk, resulted an annoyed look on that black haired girl's face. "Let's see…what's the name of the previous team?"

"S.E.E.S, which stands for Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad," informed the blonde humanoid helpfully.

"Okay…then at least we should have something with R acronym in it!" Arisu grins. Just as she wanted to go deep into her thought, that girl noticed the awkward expression on a certain redheaded's face. "Karen-san? You seem have a bone to pick with? C'mon…spill it out! We need any recommendations right now!"

"Well…" the executive daughter looks rather doubt. She curled her crimson locks around her fingers and started to speak up. "Actually…Mother had recommended me one name for the group…"

"Really? You should say it earlier," chided the grey-eyed brunette. "So? What did she say?"

"S.O.A.R, the acronym of Secret Organization Annihilator of Ragnarok," explained Karen clearly. "She thought as we're supposed to be a secret squad and all…and also with the fact that our main objections are to defeating the Children of Ragnarok…hence, S.O.A.R."

"What a cool name! I love it!" black eyes rolled to navy haired one. "What do you say, Minacchi?"

Ryuto and Shou blinked, looked at each other and then burst into uncontrollable laughter at the moment they hear the funny pet name. Even Aigis, Tenshi and Karen tried their best to suppress their chuckles.

_Minacchi? That's one new nickname for me…_Minato thought briefly. "Well, I guess it'll be okay…calling it as you wish," he stated. Arisu clasped her hands happily as her request granted by the leader. That young man turned his attention to the other youngsters. "I guess everyone here were tired, right? I'll show you your rooms…yes, Arisu-san?" the navy haired guy let the cheerful girl spoke up as she raised her hand.

"First, stop calling me 'san'. I'm younger than you, biologically. Second, can I have the same room as Shou-chan? I want to know her more!" Arisu said in sparkling pledge eyes.

Minato looked at Shou, and she nodded, which was assumed to be 'I don't mind'. He then looked at Arisu again in warmer smile, "Sure. Actually, the one that she's in is the biggest one. Shou-san, could you please?"

"Yes, boss," replied Shou. When she wanted to showing Arisu the room, Ryuto grabbed her arm so suddenly, made her rather surprised. "What is it, Ryuto-kun?"

"I forgot to give you this," he handed over a quite big blue suitcase, which Shou recognized as hers. "When I went to your house to ask you if you'll go along with me—Dad not telling me that you already awake your Persona—your mother gave it to me."

"Oh, thanks!" Shou smiled to Ryuto, which made his face blushing but quickly went away unrecognized by everyone there.

The girls continued their way to the room, and then they realized that someone following them. It's the Kirijo's daughter.

"What's wrong, Karen-san?" asked Arisu curiously. But before the redheaded could answer it, the black haired girl gasped. She curved her lips into a mischievous smirk. "Oh, I know! You want to join us in the same room! Right? Right!? Admiiiiit it!"

Karen frowned as her face turned red once again, "Yes. Is there any objections?"

"No, we're glad to have you," Shou smiled too, opening the door to the wide room. Before entering the room, she turned around and looked at the blonde android that watched the boys went with Minato to their room. "Aigis? Why don't you have the same room with us?"

"Huh?" Aigis startled "Am I…not bothering?"

"Nooooo, of course not!" retorted Arisu cheerfully. "Beside, we can have girls' talks later, and have pajama times too! I'm sure you never experienced it, right? It'll be interesting, trust me!"

And the ever so naïve android were dragged into the room, finally have time to experience 'family' and 'girls' talks'.

Meanwhile, the boys also had the same room. Ryuto placed his baggage near the bed and sat down, sighing, "I wish I could sleep together with them…"

"What, with the girls?" Tenshi, who was just threw his jacket onto the bed, looked at him rather surprised. His green eyes widened in awe. "They could beat you to a pulp you, Ryuto-san! You want to end your life this quickly?"

"Geez, c'mon Tenshi. It's only slept with them. It's not like I'm gonna touch them or something. I'm not a pervert, you know…"

Minato smiled to see the conversations between boys. It sort of remind him about his past when he still so young. Junpei would start something for simple jokes—usually something perv, where Ken questioned him to explain furthermore and Akihiko abruptly broke the conversation. This one wasn't so different with those times. The children still have some similarities with their parents. Tenshi's unexpected wise-words, Arisu's cheerfulness, Karen's aura of dignity, Shou's stubbornness, and Ryuto…well, he's a little arrogant…maybe came from his mother?

"Hey boys! Look at Aigis here!"

The three boys turned their head to the doorway and found the mentioned blonde was donned in a maid costume while the other three girls tailed behind her. She really looks like a waitress for a girly café of nowhere. Actually, it seems Arisu was considering to make Shou wear the cosplay, but then she changed her plan and hence Aigis was the first victim of that costume. Tenshi was speechless to see her like that, while Ryuto whistled.

"You look cute with those clothes on, Aigis!" complimented the black haired guy.

"Yeah, I know you would say that, Ryuto-kun!" Arisu raised a thumb up to her before looked at the next two boys. "What do you think, Tenshi-kun? Your father assigned her to be this place's house maid, right?"

"Wait, what?" Minato startled "I don't need that…"

Aigis shook her head. "No, it is okay. Actually, I'm the one who asked him to do so. The rest of you have studies since the morning so I thought I can help by cleaning the condominium when everyone's go to school."

"That so nice of you, Aigis," Shou amused.

"I guess it'll be okay…" agreed Tenshi. He rolled his eyes to the clock in that room and gasped. "Hey, look what time is it! It's almost 8 PM! We should eat now, because having dinner after 8 PM wills double the cholesterol and fat!"

"Oh, what a girly, but yes, I don't want to get fat so let's have something to chow!" Ryuto also got up from his bed.

"We don't have time to cook, so why don't we call delivery service?" offered Karen. Everyone quickly nodded in agreement. The redheaded smiled and called a number. "Hello, delivery service? I want to order…"

"Mushroom flavored!" chirped Arisu.

"No, cheesy one!" protested Ryuto.

Minato laughed briefly. _This will be fun._

* * *

**_Author Note: _**_Hay hay…that's chapter six for you. Like what I said, it's just full with enjoyment…the action chappie will start from next chap, so don't worry for you action-lovers! –lolz- And next thing to say is…reviews! Yeah, of course you guys must reviews…and I need concrit! Like 'how about try it like this…' or 'add this so it could be more interesting' and such! Oh yeah. I wrote dossiers about this new S.O.A.R members in a forum called 'Persona: Ragnarok Archives'. Oops, sorry, I had a lot in my mind that I blabbering too much. Well then, see you next chap._

_Oh yeah, it's too early, but…Happy Halloween for anyone who celebrates it!_


	7. Practice—Preview to Excursion

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Persona or Atlus, and everything I wrote here just for the entertainer._

**_Author Note: _**_Rally-ho! Hello, again and we're in chapter seven! Thanks for the reviews, again and again. You kept me spirited and motivated me to continue the fic. I'm really grateful! (And I'm not expected there are a lot Indonesian readers here…) –Grins- As promised, more actions in order. And this part is long…be sure to read it in your free time and bring your favorite snakcs too while reading :p. Enjoy the read._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Practice—Preview to Excursion**

Minato strolled down on the road back to his condominium. He was just returned from the campus after finishing his detention—this time he really will stop listening to the music in the library. Shou and Ryuto had returned since two hours ago. It was almost dinnertime, so he guessed that everyone must be in the lounge, waiting for Aigis to finish cooking the dinner. She had shown her hidden talent at cooking started since three days ago, and he must admit that she could be a cook in five-star hotel if she wanted.

When he entered the lobby, a strange phenomenon happened. A blue door suddenly appeared on the wall near the elevator. He sighed heavily. He knew what it meant. He walked lazily to the door. Like the old times, none realized the door was even there. So he pulled the door, and he entered. Off he goes to another dimension.

* * *

It was really a strange sensation. The silence, overflowing atmosphere of timeless room; the scent of things that you could smell in fantasy world; and the dimmer light of the room...it was all very nostalgic to him. The presence of two familiar people caught his attention. His lips curved into a gentle smile, a small way to show respect to old friends.

"Long time no see, Igor, Elizabeth."

The long-nosed old man grew a creepy smirk, just like old times. "Indeed. It's been very long, my boy. I am delighted you still remember us."

"You never change, that's all," Minato shrugged. He made his position on his usual seat as comfortable as possible. "Add some helpful hints to this little 'god-battle'?"

Igor snapped his thin fingers. Elizabeth nodded and pulled out a thick book on her hands. A cobalt eyebrow was lifted to see the unusual thing. Is she going to ask him to do some errands again? The blonde woman approached the stunned young man and reached out her hands; let him gazed over the book. He took the book, and the assistant retreated to her master's side once again.

"'Children of Ragnarok'?" he read the book's title. He lifted his face, threw a questioning look to the old man. "…Is this a book where all our enemies listed in it?"

Igor nodded slowly. "Very true. Here, you will learn about the enemies and their physical description. It didn't give you any information about their traits however. And whenever you manage to defeat one of their kinds, we will immediately catch them and imprisoned them here. Elizabeth will do the task."

Elizabeth nodded as an approval. Minato looked at her. She was unchanged…so he was sure her enormous power also still unchanged. "I see…I'm counting on you, Elizabeth," he said nonchalantly.

"You can always count on me," the blonde assistant spoke up. "And…we opened our service to you, again."

"Yes, thank you. Is there anything else?" questioned the younger man icily.

The old man let out a brief chuckle. "'Til we meet again."

* * *

"I'm home."

Minato finally returned to his condominium. He hid his book in his bag, though he sure anything he received from the Velvet Room was invisible for normal humans. As he entered the lounge, a certain turquoise haired girl greeted him.

"Welcome back."

"Oh, welcome back, Minacchi!" added Arisu with her cheerful tone. She was in the kitchen; helping Aigis preparing tonight's dinner.

The blonde maid turned her head upon noticing the young man's presence in the lounge. "Ah, welcome back, Minato-sama," she shifted her eyes to see the brunette student who has become silent since he came back from his school this noon. "Bocchan…I mean, Tenshi-san. Minato-sama had come. You said you have trouble with your Arithmetic homework, right? Why don't you ask him to teach you?"

"You have problem with Arithmetic, Tenshi-kun?" asked Minato, put his jacket on the jacket-hanger before approaching the above-mentioned brunette.

Tenshi looked up. He had occupied the long sofa, which could fit three people at once by laying on it. His arithmetic books were opened before him, along with calculators, pencils, and rubber. "Well…to be honest, yes. I already asked Shou-san and Ryuto-san to teach me, but…"

"No, I don't want to see any formulas again, no!" rejected Shou immediately, hid her face behind the sofa's cushion.

"You better not ask me about math. I have allergic to it since I graduate from high school so…I'm sure you don't want me to rip off your books, right?" Ryuto explained, as he still reading the sport magazine he bought yesterday.

"…You heard their reasons," the brunette sighed. "Karen-san supposed to be the best at this, but she was off."

"Off to where?" a cobalt eyebrow was lifted. As far as he knew, Karen was in charge for Kirijo's Trading Company in Hiroshima. But, she was usually at home in this hour, saying she finished her tasks already.

"Well…she went to the company, in order to get supply ammos," Aigis said as she still busy in the kitchen. "She was practicing her shooting skill at the rooftop until few hours ago, and then she was out of bullets. She had gone when Tenshi-san came back from school."

"I see…"

"By the way, speak of practice," Arisu entered the lounge after put on a big bowl on the dining table and prepared the plates, glasses, and napkins. She took seat next to her turquoise haired friend and smirked funnily to the owner of the condominium. "When are we going to do some practice fighting the Shadows, Minacchi? We had received our Evokers and battle-equipments. What are we waiting for?"

Minato, who was just took Tenshi's arithmetic book from the younger boy, looking away nonchalantly. "Well…it is up to you guys. If everyone agrees to do the practice, then I will give the command. I can't ask you guys to practice as I want, right? I maybe will ruin your schedule or something…"

"Good point."

Everyone turned their head to the doorway and found a certain redheaded made her way into the lounge. Karen finally came back from her company. She brought a bag, and everyone knew it was filled with bullets or gun barrels, anything she needed for her weapon.

"If anything, we need to have tolerance about other's schedule. But if I can speak of my opinion, I think we should arrange a training schedule as well. Like, twice a week or something…" she said as she walked to the refrigerator and drank a canned chamomile tea. She then looked at Minato, who was correcting Tenshi's homework. "What do you think, Minato-san?"

"That's a good idea. Anyone has their suggestion about what day we should train?" commented the expressionless young man.

"Saturday noon is good," said Ryuto. "Then either Friday or Sunday. I'm sure we have lot of free time in Friday, after school. But Sunday, well…we maybe have change in plans."

"I agree," Shou nodded as an approval. Arisu also nodded.

"I'll just follow," the brunette stated half-consciously, as he was busy with his homework right now. Karen shrugged, and Aigis merely gave a plain nod.

"Alright then. Tomorrow Saturday it is," decided Minato. "Prepare your equipments. Bring some potions, and made sure your weapons are ready. Though it was just a simple training, we need to do our best if something unexpected happen."

"Understood," replied everyone.

Minato bemused to see their spirit. When he saw Aigis placed the main dish on the dining table, he smiled, as if a child got his toy. "Well, dinner is ready. Let's eat before its cold."

"Oh yes, that's right!" Arisu stood up on her feet "I was the one who cooking the gratin soup. My little brothers always love it, so I hope you guys enjoy it too. At least it is edible, unlike a certain someone that I know culinary creation…"

Though have different meaning, Minato and Ryuto laughed. Minato was laughing because he knew Arisu was talking about Fuuka. On the contrary, Ryuto, who was knew his turquoise haired girl was an unskillful cooker, laughed his head off for Shou. The mentioned bad cooker, on the other hand, felt intrigued. "Is that an insult, Arisu-chan?" she asked, suppressed her anger to its limit.

"What the—oh!" she finally comprehend the situation. "Sorry, Shou-chan! I don't know you can't cook too, what I mean is Mom…her cooking skill is below average…err… I'm really sorry! I don't mean to insult you! Sorry, Shou-chan!"

The black haired girl obviously is panicked. Everyone laughed shortly to see the usually reliable girl troubled like this.

"Alright, let's eat before Shou ruin the dinner."

"Ryuto-kun!"

WHAM!

"Ouch! Hey!"

The group laughed again. Even Minato must admit that this team was not so much different with the previous one he led. If anything, we could always count on Aigis' seafood dishes to win over the brawl and calmed down the dinnertime.

* * *

At the next day, everyone had prepared. With Tenshi's limousine, they all went to a place far near Odaiba. The place is located deep underground. It seems Aigis is very necessary here, as she was the only one who knew how to unlock the security codes so they could pass the gates, into the training place. After went deeper and deeper, they finally arrived in a large room with so much computers and monitor screen hung on the wall. There were also several more gates, and a head computer—for the controlling.

"Welcome to the training place," Tenshi said as he noticed the awed look on three certain college students.

"This is awesome!" exclaimed Arisu once she got her self-control again. "It looks…I don't know, very civilized! It looks very different with the city outside there!"

"This place is specially built to contain the effect of Dark Hour," Karen explained. "The time stopped to flow in here…if common people entered this place, they would likely Transmogrified. That's why, only those who have the Potential was asked to work and built this place. While we were here for ten hours, the time was unchanged out there."

Ryuto looked at his wristwatch. "Whoa, you're right. The watch stop ticking," he looks amused.

"And we could freely summon our Persona here," added Aigis as she approached the large monitor and turned it on. Every other monitor were turned on and showed several places of unknown. The blond made few clicks with the keyboards and opened several tabs on the large monitor before her. Upon finishing clicking here and there, she turned around and faced the silent leader. "I have turned off several training stages. What is your command, Minato-sama?"

"Stop calling me 'sama'…" he sighed heavily. Navy eyes shifted to look at the redheaded and the brunette. "What usually you do for your training, Karen-san? Tenshi-kun?"

"Well, usually we sparring at each other, unleashing our skills and tried to wound each other while avoid as much damage as we could," replied the young brown-haired guy. "But sometimes, we also have 'Hunting Feast'—a stage where we enter one of those gates and start to hunt down the Shadows inside."

Minato folded his arms. He was thinking for a while before made a simple decision. "Alright. Let's do the Hunting Feast, then."

Aigis nodded briefly and turned around again. She made several tabs opened and after a slight 'ting' sound that came out of nowhere, the gates were all opened to let the S.O.A.R members to enter the dark tunnel.

"Choose one of the gates that you like. You must venture into the deep of the tunnel alone, fighting the Shadows you'll meet with special task that assign to you when you enter the gate. Once you reached the end of the tunnel, then the exit way will be open for you," she explained like a campaign girl explaining the company's products.

"Alone?" Shou repeated. Aigis merely gave a slight nod as a response. "Okay, well, I can do it alone…but what is this special task you talk about?"

"Each gate have different task. There is 'fighting only with your Persona skills', 'fighting only with your own physical strength', 'fighting only with your Persona's magic', and many other. If you failed to do what told to you, then you'll thrown to the entrance again," Tenshi explained, "Each time we enter, the instruction change…so please be careful."

"This is interesting, like a game RPG!" Arisu chuckled. She turned to Shou and gave her a concerned look. "Shou-chan, please try to not get hurt, okay?"

The turquoise haired girl smiled nodded. "Yes. You too, Arisu-chan."

"I'll stay," said Minato as he sat down on one of the chairs in that room. "If anything worse happen, then I'll come and save you…eh, can I do that, Aigis?"

"Yes, of course," retorted the humanoid.

"Very well. Let's go," Karen entered the left-most gate, weapon ready in her hand.

The other four members nodded and entered the gates. The five gates closed with a loud 'ting'. Aigis sat on the chair and did something to the computer again. The large monitor screen now divided into five pictures, showing each of members' action in the training tunnel. As seen in the screen, there was another gate in that dark tunnel. Karen and Tenshi, whom familiar with the place, pushed the button and a jumbling sound could be heard through out the tunnel.

"Please push the button on that metal door. The button will decide what kind of task you need to achieve as you venture to the deep of the dungeon," explained Aigis through out the transmitter.

With an approval nod, Shou, Arisu, and Ryuto followed the suit. They pushed the button. Karen and Tenshi had gotten their own task.

"Wha—only uses magic and weapon attack?" Karen sighed heavily "This is the same thing with the last…"

"Hmph, better than mine: not allowed to use weapon attacks," Tenshi grunted "Darn, I want to practice my bojutsu…"

"Well, what do you know?" Arisu giggled, "I got a handicap!"

"Oh, congrats, Arisu-chan…" Shou frowned to read her task. "What the heck, I can't use my Persona!"

"Too bad! Mine is better, I only can't use my magic. Oh well, it's not like I'm really depending on my magic power anyway," Ryuto shrugged.

"Anyone had received the tasks? Very well. The gates will open in three seconds. Count down to zero, start," Aigis pushed one last button. She positioned herself as comfortable as possible on her chair.

There were sounds of blink three times, before all the gates opened. The five youths entered the tunnel and started their training with their own assignments. As far, Karen managed to kill all Shadows in her way with only using her handgun. Tenshi mercilessly was killing the Shadows with his Persona—a beauty mythical being with brown hair like him and wore mistletoe circlet around his head. An Aesir to which he called as 'Balder'.

"Ha! Kill them! Kill them!" the brunette laughed as he summoned his Persona to unleash a strong electric magic toward a group of Shadows, disperse them all at once. Several Shadows were spotted, but they were running away as Tenshi gave them a death glare. "Flee while you can! If you're lucky, you may still alive!" he cried.

Minato blinked to see the cruelty of that young boy. "Aigis…don't you think he's…overdo it?" he asked toward the blond who used to serve under that young master of hers.

"That's just his way. I won't worry too much," replied the ex-technical manager calmly. Noticing the amazed look on his usually neutral face, she quickly added. "I've spent past years with him, and I maybe know him as much as I know you. At least he sometimes acted a little like you, Minato-sama."

"Really?"

"Wait, what's wrong with this Shadow?!"

The two turned their attentions to the monitor screen. That was Arisu's voice. She seemed troubled. She tried to slay the Shadow, but it was keep back to its normal form. Minato noticed the Shadow as an immune to physical attacks type. He reached over the transmitter.

"Arisu-chan, you can't defeat it with your physical strength. Summon your Persona and kill it with your elemental magic," he instructed.

"O-okay…" the girl sounds uncertain.

Arisu raised her Evoker from the holster. She took few steps backward as the Shadow crawled closer and closer to her. She must have a safe distance so she could calm down and summon her Persona. Shou said that the will to overcome the fear of fighting Shadows took from in the Dark Hour, thus creating our Persona. She mustn't afraid…she must relax. That black haired girl lifted her Evoker to and pinned it to her forehead. Panting heavily, she felt a sudden fear. The Shadow came closer and closer. She gritted her teeth and finally pulled the trigger.

A loud bang echoed through her head. A being flew out of her body, floated above her head. The called being is a man with long green cloak and long golden hair. He held a single deer antler. At the first glance, he was looks alike with Valfreya, but his face looks very manly yet so gentle.

"Freyr…" she muttered unconsciously "…kill em."

The Persona pointed his deer antler toward the approaching Shadow, and at the next second a strong wind slashed the Shadow, killed it at once. The Persona returned to the body of his master, and Arisu was stood still, amused with her newly found power.

"I think I hear you saying 'Persona', Arisu-chan. Did you summon your Persona?" asked Shou as she finished defeating another Shadow in her tunnel.

"Y-yes…" she stammered. Then there was a long silence as she shut her mouth. After a long, awkward silent, she beamed, "MY PERSONA IS SO COOL! Oh, he's so handsome! I think now I'm in love with my own Persona! He's soooooo cool!"

"Geez, that's all you ever thinking, huh? Cute things and handsome boys?" Ryuto complained as he strolled down to the deeper part of the tunnel. "Hmm…as expected from your normal, run-of-the-mill uptown girl."

"Oh, shut up you!" protested the happy doctor-wannabe.

"The Persona resemblance Shou-san's Persona," commented Minato briefly.

"Hm? Really? What's his name?" asked the turquoise haired girl curiously.

"Mm…I think it's Freyr or Frey or something that sounds like that…" replied Arisu, uncertain. "But yeah, now I think of it, he looks a little like a girl…"

"Ah, Freyr, the Vanir of Prosperity and Strength," Shou said. She remembered reading about Freyja's twin brother, Freyr. "He's a Vanir who turns into Aesir. He's the son of Njord, and twin brother of Freyja, my Persona."

"Really? Wow, it's so cool!" Arisu clasped her hands and jumped in joy. "Now I'm feeling like a family of yours, Shou-chan! Hehe, I think the Lady Luck is really a fickle mistress, eh?"

Shou laughed, but she didn't have time to reply. She must face a group of titan-looking Shadows, and they look strong. Arisu also bumped into another physical-immune Shadow, and the conversation ended. Aigis and Minato returned watching the five's training. Tenshi almost came to the end of the tunnel, which meant he would come out of the training gate soon.

"Oh dang…" Ryuto cursed. He was surrounded by ten beetle-shaped Shadows. "Damn it. Aigis, this is hell, not training place…"

"I'm sorry. Should I decrease the difficulty level for you, Ryuto-san?" asked the blond operator.

"Nah. I can handle this…I think."

Ryuto pulled out his Evoker from the holster. He pressed the silver-blue device against his head. Concentrating, she stayed still in his position. The Shadows charged forward, ready to crush the black haired young man. Just in time, a figure of large man donned in heavy armor emerged from his body.

"Show them no mercy…Heimdall."

The being was reacted upon his command. Heimdall disappeared and appeared again only in a second. When he returned to his master's body, the Shadows started to take an effect. They were all smashed with more than twenty punches only in second. After the effect gone, the Shadows dissipated. Minato, who was watching the fight seriously, amused.

"Pretty good, Ryuto-kun," flattered the supposed-to-be coach. "You didn't even sweating like Shou-san or Arisu-chan."

Ryuto chuckled lightly. "If there's anytime to fear, I better use it kill em, won't I?"

_That sounds very familiar…_ Minato curved a funny smirk. "Well then, continue the good work, everyone."

"Aigis, I'm out of ammo," Karen said through her transmitter "Is there any ammo box nearby?"

"Ah yes. Pass two Shadows at the right side and there's an ammo supply ready for you, Karen-san," retorted the humanoid.

"I think I'm near the end of the tunnel," said Tenshi as he tried to kill a bird-type Shadow. "I guess I'll wait for you guys in the hall."

"Mm, yeah, do whatever you want!" replied Arisu, busy handling a pack of Shadows before her.

Shou laughed. She could spot a large metallic door just a way in front of her. No Shadows spotted in the area. She also almost reached the end, and she could take a relieved breath. However, a big shadow ran past her. She gasped and turned around, weapon ready in her arms. There was a large wolf-like Shadow there, and its eyes look dangerous. Furthermore, the Shadows look different from the other Shadows she met before.

**_"A Persona-user…right?"_**

Shou gasped. "Y-you can talk!?" she asked. _Or it was talking through my head, like what you did to me, Freyja?_

_"That's…" _Valfreya sounds doubt. _"…Garm, Hel's loyal dog, one of my previous enemies!"_

"Wha—Aaaah!"

* * *

"What's wrong, Shou--!" Minato widened his eyes in shock to see what happened with the turquoise haired girl. She was near the end of tunnel, but an unexpected obstacle blocked her way. He recognized it as Garm, one of the Children of Ragnarok he read last night. "What the hell is that thing doing here!?"

"M-Minato-san?" clear blue eyes stared at the angry young man next to her. She never saw him this emotion, this angry. He seemed very annoyed, as if someone has insulted him with worst words ever. However, when she followed his stare to the monitor screen, she also gasped. "What is that thing? I never know we made any Shadow shaped like that, and…and it looks so real…"

Tenshi, who has cleared the stage, appeared from his gate. He furrowed his eyebrow to see the two operators seemed shocked about something. "What's wrong, Aigis-san? Minato-san?" he approached the mentioned pair.

The older male in the room turned around, suddenly pulled out his sword from its scabbard and made the younger one startled. Even it faded away now, traces of his anger and utter-concerns could easily been noticed from his normally expressionless face. The brunette felt his spine tingled. He couldn't believe it. It's been years since he began his Persona training and he started to be fearless to everything except his parents. Now, only in seconds, he felt his fear resurfaced to see the enormous aura that radiated from the young leader.

"Tenshi-kun, you said you sometimes sparring with Karen-san, right? That mean you two were using wide room, right?" queried Minato suddenly.

"Y-yes, it's right over there, actually," Tenshi pointed at the green gate in the room.

"Aigis, could you control the gates to connect into the sparring room?"

"I can do that, but…" the android realized what her master meant. "I see. I'll do that right away."

The pale young man nodded. He shifted his eyes to the frightened Tenshi. "Let's go, Tenshi-kun."

"Where to?" the invited boy asked back.

Then, a tiny, chilling smirk curved on Minato's lips. "Preparing the warm welcome for that unwelcomed guest," he explained as the gate opened.

Tenshi had no choice but to follow him. The older man lifted his transmitter to his mouth. "Shou-san, you near the entrance, right? Were you still struggling with that wolf?"

For a while, there was no response. But then both of them could hear a loud clanking voice, followed by Shou's tired voice.

"Yes…Yes I am. Actually, I'm leaning against the gate right now…but somehow it won't open. That wolf still trying to eat me…I don't know how much longer I can hold this thing without Valfreya…"

"Yeah, I'm also trying to open the gate right now. It won't even buckle. What's wrong, Aigis-san?" asked Karen through the transmitter.

"Oh c'mon…don't tell me it's get short-circuited?" groaned the boxer from his dungeon.

"Wait, a sec…a WOLF? A wolf, trying to EAT Shou-chan!?" Arisu gasped. "Let me out from this damn place, Aigis! I need to save Shou-chan, somehow!"

"Roger," Aigis fingers busy tapping the keyboard while she was programming the tunnel connection. Once everything completed, she reached for the microphone. "The tunnel now has connected into the sparring room. Please proceeds entering the gate and we shall rendezvous there. I'll catch up with you guys right away."

Each metal door of the four dungeons opened. At the same time, Minato and Tenshi entered the sparring room. Arisu, Karen, and Ryuto entered in smoothly. Shou, on the contrary, was landing with a loud bump on to the hard ground. Everyone, including Aigis who was just arrived in the place immediately surroundings the weary girl. The redheaded cast a healing spell to the half-conscious girl, and the wounds healed in steady speed.

"Uhm…thanks, Karen, everyone…I'm okay…" she mumbled weakly.

"Really, Shou-chan? You're okay?" asked the doctor-wannabe. The turquoise haired girl nodded a little. "Oh thanks god--"

"Everyone, duck!" cried Minato suddenly.

Everyone did ducking, lay down on the ground. A flash of black flied across them and stopped once it landed on the floor. When everyone looked up to see what it was, they were surprised to see the black furred wolf appeared before them. Its fangs were big and sharp, while its eyes deep scarlet and currently staring dangerously at the group of teens.

**_"Many Persona-users…so much at one time," _**the wolf grinned widely, showing his big teeth. **_"Milady will be happy if I kill you all at once!"_**

"Keep on dreaming, Garm. Our souls won't fit in Helheim," retorted Minato dryly. He was ready with his long katana. His blue-grayish eyes met the wolf's bloody ones. Imaginary static electric could be seen fighting in the air as their glaring at each other.

"Uhm…should we kill it, Minato-san?" asked Tenshi groggily.

"Yes, and we shouldn't pull back. Show him no mercy," the questioned leader gritted his teeth. "It is one of the Children of Ragnarok."

The redheaded blinked. "Wait…did you said it is one of the Children of Ragnarok and its name is Garm?"

"Hel's Hell Hound, Garm," explained the turquoise haired girl.

Karen stared at the wolf, observed its appearance. She then grew a wicked smirk and lifted her handgun. She approached the wolf carelessly. As Minato grabbed her shoulder, tried to stop her, her grin was eviler.

"I'll take care of it," she said coldly. "This is my special role. Trust me. I can defeat it. Aigis, please bring them to the spectator box."

The clear blue eyes stared at the redheaded. "Are you sure?"

"Trust me."

Aigis let out a brief sigh. She turned around, followed by Tenshi. Minato, who knew he couldn't persuade the executive's daughter, let go off her shoulder and walked after the brunette boy. Arisu and Shou traded glances, before shrugged and followed the suit. Ryuto went after the girl. The android brought them to the empty space at the left side of the sparring room. She pushed a hidden button on the nearby wall and a barrier wall appeared, separating the group from Karen and Garm.

The fighting woman was still smiling—for unknown reason. The wolf took fighting stances, as the handgun pointed to its head. The human one grabbed her Evoker, pulled out the device from the holster. She pressed it on her head and summoned her Persona. A being with long, black hair braided down into a ponytail appeared from her body. He was donned in a red-green-white godly garb, carrying a red metal ribbon in his hand left hand whilst his right arm was gone.

**_"I see…so the Aesir Tyr has returned…what a pleasant surprise."_**

"So, you love challenge, huh?" Karen bemused. "Unfortunately, this will be the same with your previous fight…my Persona, Tyr, shall bring forth the sky judgment to you!"

**_"Interesting…I shall bring you to Milady's domain."_**

"Like a great leader once said: 'Our souls won't fit in Helheim, Garm'."

**_"Care to try, young possessor of Tyr?"_**

"Begin."

* * *

Bang! Bang!

Bullets bleached from barrels, directed into the menacing wolf dog. Garm swiftly ran ahead, avoiding the bullets along the way. It opened its jaws, ready to bit and tear off the redheaded. However, as smart as the enemy, Karen kicked the wolf's stomach and threw it some meters away from her. The dog got up on its feet and glared ferociously at the human woman.

**_"Grr…you'll pay for this!"_**

"I still not using my Persona to attack you yet," Karen said cynically. "Try to force me using Tyr to wound you—I'll admit your caliber."

**_"You beg for it."_**

The battle continued in incredible speed. The spectators had a hard time following their movements. Each time the redheaded almost out of ammo, Aigis pushed a button on the wall and a pack of bullets appeared in the fighting area. Minato observed the fight carefully, as did Shou and Tenshi. Arisu was busy cheering for the executive's daughter while Ryuto have a question for the stoic leader.

"This will take forever this way," the black haired man said. "Shouldn't we help her finishing this monster? Though we have lot of time because the Dark Hour, she'll become weary, won't she?"

"Don't worry," replied the swordsman. "Karen-san will end this soon."

Garm scratched Karen's shoulder with its claws. The girl took few steps backward upon receiving the wound. She bit her lower lip, tried not to cry in pain. She reached for her Evoker, pinned the device into her forehead, and pulled its trigger, brought forth her respective Persona. Tyr came out and healing the wound completely.

**_"Stubborn, aren't you?"_**

"I had enough with this," she sighed heavily. Karen returned her handgun into its holster. Her left hand was still carrying the Evoker. She shot her head once again, summoned Tyr.

"Tyr—Vorpal Blade."

The Persona charged forward in incredible speed. Garm have no time to evade the attack. The attack struck and wounded it badly. He was thrown aback and thrown on to the wall. Bloods was dripping out from the Shadow. Tyr returned into his master's body. Karen took her handgun again, filled the gun with the new bullets. Once she finished, she approached the dark furry wolf.

"Give it up," she said nonchalantly. "Whether in the past or in present, your fate is the same: Garm will break loose from its chain before being killed by Tyr."

**_"Wretch mortals…this is won't end yet...!"_**

"Give it up already!" she shouted angrily. "You can rest in peace! Why fighting if you can avoid this miserable fate?"

**_"…I pledge my loyalty to Milady. I shall serve her till my last breath!"_**

Suddenly, an eerie whistle resounded throughout the hall. The other S.O.A.R. members grabbed their weapons, ready to anticipate any ambush. The wolf got up on its feet, looked up and let out a sad howl. Then another eerie voice could be heard in the room.

_"You may return to my side, my loyal wolf."_

**_"…Very well, Milady."_**

The wolf ran away. Karen shot the wolf, halted its moves shortly. Unfortunately, it managed to run away from the room. The redheaded grunted. Aigis pushed a button and the glasses barrier was off. The first person approaching Karen was none other than the doctorate student.

"Are you okay, Karen-chan?" she asked, looked at the older woman with concerned eyes. "Is that wound completely healed? Because I can heal you with Freyr if you still hurt or something…"

"I'm okay. Don't worry," the redheaded curved her lips into an elegant smile.

"How did that happen?" the brunette boy looked at Minato and Aigis. "This kind of accident was never occurred before. Is this a mere coincidence?"

The pale young man looked down. "Perhaps they tracked our whereabouts and followed us here. They want to test our prowess…and most possibly try to kill us at once, like what Garm said. Unfortunately," blue eyes stared at the redheaded. "They weren't expecting we have people who can defeat them. Put example here, Karen-san have Tyr, who can defeat Garm."

"Err…" Shou rolled her eyes to her friends, gave them strange look. "Um…I think we will be the one who lost in this battle."

Ryuto's eyebrow lifted. "What do you mean, Shou? You didn't trust our power?"

"No, I mean…well, we have Tyr, okay that's good. The other…" the turquoise haired girl looked at each Persona-user when she named their respective Persona. "Baldur was died long before Ragnarok could come; Freyr did participate in the war, but he only equipped with a deer antler and resulting his death in the Fire Giant Surt's hand; lastly, Heimdall died when he stabbed Loki the Trickster with his spear. Both of them died together…"

"What about Odin and Thor? They were Aesirs too, right?" queried the blonde humanoid.

The myth-maniac stopped to thinking for a while. "If my memory served me right, Odin died because Fenrir, while Thor was poisoned by Jormungand the Serpent though he managed to kill it."

"So, we will be ended, no matter what?" concluded Karen. Shou shrugged.

"That is not the absolute fate," said Aigis suddenly. "It is merely a possible destiny. And that was in myth, not in reality."

"What Aigis said is true," added the silent leader. "The two of us and your parents had passed this kind of trial. At the time, we almost lost our hope because someone told us that our chance defeating Nyx—the Doom of Gods from Greek—was so small and almost impossible. However, we managed to defeat her and save the humanity from doom. Our current case is the same. No matter how cruel the fate is, I am sure we can change that miserable fate into happy, prosperous destiny."

The five youths awed as they hear the deep, heart-touching speeches. Aigis's lips curved into an astonished grin, satisfied with the leader's encouraging words. Minato himself surprised he could say something like that. He actually intended to add few words to help Aigis's morale support, but the words just flowing out from his lips, out of nowhere. But those words were no lies. He and Aigis know the feeling because they truly experienced how hard the fought that time.

"That's…deep," commented Arisu, managed to get her composure back. "…But so encouraging. I like that."

"Yes. Usually, I can't trust someone's words easily, but…I can trust those words, somehow," added Karen, smiling heartily.

"You're really a good leader, Minato. I actually half-hearted following your orders because I think you're not so dependable, but now I know you're a man of your words," Tenshi smiling widely, similar with his father's smile.

"Heheh. Yeah, I agree with you. He didn't look so reliable, right?" mocked Ryuto.

Everyone laughed at that, except Minato who lifted his eyebrow though he only takes it as a joke. Suddenly, Shou fell to her knees, panting heavily. Everyone gasped before surrounded her, having this worried look on his or her face.

"S-sorry…" she said weakly, "I was…tired. T-this is normal, Minato-kun told me so. He said that if one not used with the Dark Hour, they will get tired easily…It's just some weeks after Freyja's awakening, so I still not used staying in a long time during the Dark Hour…"

"Speaking about tired, I think I'm a little weary too," said the black haired young man, looking around lazily. "Can we get back home now?"

The blue haired leader nodded. "Very well. Let's end today's training and go home."

* * *

**_Author Note: _**_Haiz…that was long…-sigh- Finally, I could continue this…well, maybe not so soon. But still, not hiatus any longer. Anyways…next is part where Ryuto and Shou will show off. I'll try my best writing about their tae kwon do and boxing (viva my Big Brother! –lolz-)…and keep on going with my school life :( Phew…is there any comments or questions? Maybe suggestions for future plots? Bring it on._


	8. Combat Couple

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Persona or Atlus, and everything I wrote here just for the entertainer._

**_Author Note: _**_Haiz…sorry for the late update…I'm not feeling well for saying any comment right now. So…enjoy the read._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Combat Couple**

"I-I'm home."

Five heads turned when they heard the nervous voice from that black haired guy. Ryuto entered the lounge with fake smile, pretended nothing happened to him. Tenshi and Karen just nodded before continue watching the news on the TV while Aigis, Minato and Shou shot a warm smile to that friend of theirs.

"Welcome back," they said in unison.

"Err…where's Arisu?" he asked, sat down next to the turquoise haired girl.

Shou pointed at the bathroom, and Ryuto quickly comprehend. Then he was silent. Minato noticed his uneasiness and stopped reading his book. "What's wrong, Ryuto-kun? You've been so quiet since you returned."

"Yes, that's kinda wrong," the brunette added, though he still watched the news seriously. "Usually, you would brag around about how tired your day and say that you hate the classic literature or something…"

"Err…" Ryuto scratched his un-itchy head. Shou looked at her best friend. Now this is strange. Usually, Ryuto could find a quick retort and made the other person he debated gave up. Now, that adept boxer was thinking for a reason?

"Something is fishy…are you nervous about something?" the college girl closed her heavy book and turned her full attention to the guy next to her. "Are you hiding something and can't tell us? If so, just say that you did. I won't ask what did you hid from us, because I'm sure eventually everything will be revealed."

The Literature department student sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'm hiding something and I can't tell you guys right now."

"If that so…that's okay," concluded Karen casually as she picked another potato chip from the pouch. "Everyone have one or two secrets that can't possibly being told to any other, to their best friends or family even."

"Yeah…right," Ryuto smiled relieved.

With that, everyone back to his routines. Minato and Shou continued reading their books, Tenshi and Karen still watching the news that now showing several murder cases that happened past these days, Ryuto grumbled about how people easily kill others, Aigis continued cooking for dinner, and Arisu finished her bath. However, as the news stopped for a break, everyone was surprised.

_"Don't miss this year's biggest and hottest boxing match! Morimoto Ginji, the Iron Fist, versus Sanada Ryuto, the Undefeatable Dragon! Live from Raging Fist Boxing Club, tomorrow at 5 PM. For more information about ticket, call the number of…"_

Everyone widened their eyes as they saw the commercial. Ryuto groaned and sunk his face into the sofa cushion nearby. Shou, getting her composure back, looked at the black haired guy.

"Ryuto-kun, you…you will fight in tomorrow's match?"

"…Yeah…" came the faint response from the boxer.

"Hell! You don't need to hide your face, you silly, you!" cheered Arisu, approached Ryuto. "In fact, it's great! That Morimoto is great! He never defeated up until now and everyone that challenged him will end up beaten to bloody pulp by him! And you were challenged, right? That mean you're strong enough until he wished to fight you! That's amazing, you know!"

"Enough, idiot! That's embarrassing!" yelled Ryuto, finally looked up to his friends. His cheeks were flustered all over. "Actually, that Morimoto guy challenged Dad, but Mom stupidly saying that he can't beat Dad if he can't beat me! So that Morimoto guy changed his plan, asked Dad to call me over, and made this match! This is all because that stupid mother of mine!"

"Ryuto-san, you shouldn't mock your mother like that!" chided Aigis, turned off the stove and put the finished foods on the dining table.

"Er…comes to think of it…all previous big matches Ryuto-kun attended were declared because Auntie Sakura saying the same reason…" Shou remembered.

Karen sighed. "That's one horrible mother…"

"Hmph. At least she's better than my mother," Tenshi muttered under his breath. Everyone was lifted an eyebrow to the youngest member of S.O.A.R., shot him a questioned look. The brunette shook his head and showing a fake smile. "Never mind. So, you can't go for tomorrow's practice, Ryuto-san?"

"I afraid so…" replied Ryuto sadly.

Shou looked at the television, which currently showing advertising a body care set, and then looked at her black haired boy friend. "Hm…say what! It's been awhile since I'm seeing you in real action, so I want to skip tomorrow's training and watch your match! Do you think I can get a free ticket?" she exclaimed.

"Err…yeah; if I tell Mom, I'm sure she'll spare a ticket for you…"

"Whoa, whoa, wait! I wanna see too!" Arisu raised her hand, gaining everyone's attention. "If Shou-chan thinking the match is good, then it'll be good. Beside, I'm not getting so much time to see you fighting like in the training place…"

"Alright then, two tickets…" the boxer rolled his black eyes to the rest of S.O.A.R. members in the lounge, "Anyone else interested?"

"I think I'll watch too…and I want to talk with Akihiko as well. So make it three," Minato smiled gently.

"Hey, if you're not coming, then I can't training too!" protested Tenshi.

"Then let's watch Ryuto-kun's match together tomorrow, shall we?"

"Yes…that will be interesting," Karen leaned her back against the sofa and curved her lips into one dangerous smile. "I wonder how much I can win if I betting on Ryuto-kun's win…fufufu…this is really interesting."

Ryuto frowned. "Hey…this is not horse racing, you know…"

"So there is not any? How disappointing…"

Everyone sighed to see the redheaded's attitude. Living with her for this one month, they finally figured out her tendency to make profit every time she had the chance. There was once a time when Arisu complimented her expensive looking clothes and Karen quickly offered to give it but the doctor wannabe need to pay a certain fee for it. And the price was just no different than buying the clothes in normal shop. Karen also loved gambling. Whenever Ryuto made a bet about who would win in a reality show, Karen would join in and bet, using her infinite money. Everyone just enjoyed that one habit of her, though, as she rarely win the bet.

"…I think we should go get dinner. The pasta will get cold," reminded Aigis in monotone voice.

"Yeah…" Arisu got up and smelled the flavor in the air. "Hmm…Fedelini?"

"No, I bet it is normal Neapolitan," retorted Karen.

"Karen-san, that's enough of the bet!"

Minato just chuckled.

* * *

At the next day, the group of teens was arrived in front of Raging Fist Boxing Club. It was quite crowded, because they arrived two hours before the match. Everyone had his or her usual casual attire today, except Ryuto. Because he was one of the main stars today, he hid his face with hooded jacket and walking in middle of the group so none of those noisy paparazzi would come to ask him this and that. He didn't want troubles before the match, and his friends were kindly enough to cover for him.

"Let's just enter from the back door. We'll get busted if we come straight from the front entrance," Ryuto said in whisper voice.

Everyone nodded in agreement and went to the back door with Shou leading the way. Ryuto opened the door and the seven entered the back lobby. They sighed in relieve, knowing there were no reporters or free-lance journalists that able to enter the building right now. Ryuto pulled down his hood and sighed.

"Let's go to safer place. We won't know when the reporters will find out about the back door," the young boxer walked ahead, followed by Shou and then everyone else caught up after them.

Ryuto led them to a room specially set for him. To their surprise, there were two figures in there, as if waiting for them. One was silver haired man with confident look on his eyes and the other one was a black haired lady that about the same age with the man and wearing training clothes. Minato recognized the man as none other than Sanada Akihiko, meaning the woman next to him must be Ryuto's mother.

The teens kept standing in the doorway, unflinching. The black haired woman giggled and approached the black haired guy.

"My, my. You seem to grow taller than before, Ryu-chan…I'm sure they provide you with good and healthy food, yes?" she petted Ryuto's hair, messing those raven-colored hair.

"Pfffffftttt—R-Ryu-CHAN?" Arisu tried to suppress her laugh as much as possible. "I-is that Ryuto-kun's nick name in his house…?"

"Why yes of course! Did Ryu-chan not telling you guys?" Everyone shook his or her heads. The doting mother shot a death glare to her son. "Ryu-chan! You should let them call you Ryu-chan too, you know!"

"Mom! I already all grown up and in another spring I will be twenty! You can't keep calling me Ryu-chan! That's…" Ryuto's words became lower, almost like a whispery, "…embarrassing…"

At this, Arisu couldn't hold back her laugh any longer. She laughed hard. Shou and the others also chuckling lightly, made the black haired boxer's face reddened. Tried to save his precious son from embarrassment, Akihiko joined the conversation and abruptly stop the teens' laughs.

"That's enough, Sakura. You shouldn't embarrass your own son," the silver haired man said calmly. "Anyway, kids, nice to meet you all. I'm Ryuto's father, Akihiko. And this is my wife, Sakura."

"Hello and nice to meet you, kids!" greeted Sakura.

Minato finally know where Ryuto got half of his attitude. That mother of his was very persistent and seemed to don't want to give up in any occasion. She looks like a good, gentle mother but inside, he was sure that she had strong heart…as strong as that muscle he noticed. Then, the navy haired young man remembered that Ryuto said that his mother was the granddaughter of a yakuza, and he knew how to fight since he was so little. Probably he meant he was being taught from Sakura…and this fact only made an impression that the woman is scarier than she looks.

_Mm…woman in charge, eh? Exactly someone that could hold Akihiko…and here I thought he would marry Mitsuru, his childhood friend and someone that hold enough power to 'control' him…_

"I see you bring your friends here…I already know Shou-chan here, but who is the rest?" queried Sakura.

"My name is Iori Arisu! I'm one of Ryuto-kun's friends and quite close with both Ryuto-kun and Shou-chan~ Nice to meet you, Mrs. Sanada!" Arisu introduced herself cheerfully.

"I'm Kirijo Karen. I'm sure that my mother had met you several times, madam," the redheaded explained herself.

"Ah yes…so your mother is Mitsuru-san, eh? She's talking a lot about you…saying you're her only kid and really proud of you," the older woman chuckled. Then her eyes found Aigis, who was standing silently at the rear line, together with Minato. "Ah, Aigis-san! It's been awhile. You never changed."

The blonde android nodded slightly. "It's good to see you again and healthy, Sakura-san."

"Yes, yes…then I presumed that young boy over there is Tenshi, Ken-chan's son?"

"Yes. Father had told me about you, Mrs. Sanada. Nice to meet you," the brunette middle high school student bowed politely.

"And that silent young man over there is…?"

Minato stepped forward and nodded. "Arisato Minato. Pleased to be your acquaintance."

Sakura startled. She paused shortly, recalling when she ever heard the name. As she looked up to her husband, searching for answer, she finally remembered. She looked at the pale young man, up and down. She observed his face as Minato looked back to her with questioning look.

"W-w-wait a second…a-a-aren't you supposed to be—supposed to be…?"

"Oh," the navy haired guy realized why she looks terrified like that. He shot Akihiko a wry look, which the boxer ignored with a single shrug. Returned his attention to Sakura, he smiled a little. "Yes. What Akihiko said wasn't completely lie. It just that…I had several circumstances that makes me here right now."

Sakura nodded nervously. "Well…if you fully step on the ground, then I guess you're not a ghost, eh?" she chuckled lightly, erased all the uneasy and frightened feelings away. "Alright then…the opening match is about to begin. You had better go to the spectator seat before it was too crowded. Ryu-chan here also needs simple briefing from us so…"

"Yes, the usual procedure," the turquoise haired girl giggled. "Well, let's go and have a seat guys. And good luck to you, Ryuto-kun! We'll be rooting for you!"

"Of course you need to," retorted the black haired boxer.

Shou laughed as she and her friends left the room. She led them to the spectator seats. Many people had taken the seats, but there was few left, reserved for Shou and friends. They immediately took their seats and prepared themselves for watching the heat battle. However, Shou pulled out a novel and started to search page, made her black haired girl friend lifted an eyebrow.

"Er…Shou-chan? You're not going to watch the opening match?" she queried.

"No," the turquoise haired girl shook her head, "It'll be totally boring. I better reading this book rather than watching useless, opening match like that. Oh, Minato-kun…may I borrow your earphone, please?"

"Sure," the navy haired leader let go off his earphone and handed it over to the art maniac. Shou received it and covered her ears with the earphones. She quickly was enjoying reading the novel.

"Hmm…if Shou-san said it'll be boring, then…" Tenshi pulled out his cellphone, "I better chatting with Himeka-chan…"

"Who's Himeka-chan?" asked Karen, curious.

"His girlfriend, obviously," replied Aigis with cynical tone, made the brunette young master blushed.

The opening match had started. It sure was boring. The boxers weren't as aggressive and acting as if they played to buy times for the main match. Karen started to fell bored and pulled out her cellphone, playing online games. Aigis, who had no other things to do, decided to talk with Arisu, who sat next to her, about the technology of medical treatment that developed nowadays. Only Minato who was seriously watched the match, which last for eight rounds or approximately twenty minutes or so.

Soon after the opening match ended, a loud gong resounded throughout the hall, made the group of youths startled, and stopped their activities. Shou let go off Minato's earphones and smirked.

"It's started!" she exclaimed.

The hall's light became dimmer, and spotlight started to move, shone the ring in the middle of the hall. A judge appeared all of sudden in middle of the ring, having this delighted expression on his face.

"Ladies and gentleman, hear me now! Prepared for combat, fame, and glory, we will now start the main battle of today's fights!" the judge shouted, made the spectators cheered aloud. "From the west side, today's challenger will enter! He had passed fifty nine fights, with forty wins and nineteen loses…here it is, the Iron Fist, Miyamoto Ginji!"

A big, tall figure entered the ring. He wore off his hooded jacket and revealed himself. Ginji had his hair dyed into bright scarlet, while he has short nose, round face and broad chest. His arms and chest were incredibly muscular; thanks to all hard trainings that he had passed all this time to become a great boxer. He had this optimistic look for winning the battle.

"From the east side, the hometown boxer from this boxing club will step in! He is still young, but he had won thirty fights without any lose at all…come forth, the Undefeatable Dragon, Sanada Ryuto!"

Shou and all Ryuto's supporters stood from their seats, started to cheer hysterically. The young man stepped into the ring and wore off his black hooded jacket. Ryuto was not so different from the usual. He still had that confident look on his face, and strong, burning mind that always reflected in his black eyes whenever he would fight. Minato spotted Akihiko and Sakura stood near the ring. The couple will be their son's coach today.

"Is there any question or problem?" asked the judge, testing.

Ginji raised his hand and the judge approached him, handed over the microphone. "I want to make a statement…" he shot Ryuto a heartless death glare, "…I'll have no mercy to you, just because you're a brat. I'll defeat you in…say, five rounds?"

All Ginji's supporters presented cheered for him, but their cheer was defeated by angry yell from Ryuto's fans. The black haired boxer laughed. He raised his hand, asked the judge to hand over the microphone to him.

"Well, five rounds, eh?" Ryuto curved his lips into a dangerous smirk, "…then I swear I'll defeat you in two rounds."

"YEAH! DEATH SENTENCE! DEATH SENTENCE!" Shou and all other Ryuto's supporters cheered.

"What is a 'death sentence'?" questioned Arisu.

"Whenever Ryuto made an exclamation, then it'll be called as a 'death sentence' because he always fulfilled his swore, and usually the boxer he defeated need more than three months to be able to get up on their feet again," explained the turquoise haired girl, enthusiasm. "This will be interesting. Up until now, he made death sentence about defeating his opponent in three rounds. Maybe he had gaining more powers now?"

"Uhm…are you sure that he will win?" asked the redheaded executive, concerned.

"Are you saying that you didn't believe in him, Karen-san?"

"No, but…"

"Then trust him. That'll be enough…oh, it'll start!"

The bell rang, and the two boxers entered the ring. Both having these serious looks, likes predator that prepared to kill their prey. Ginji charged forward, unleashed a strong left hook. Ryuto quickly defend from the attack. The older man took this chance to launch more strikes while the younger one merely defending from the attack, not letting any hard punches landed on his pretty face.

"Are you scared, kid?" asked Ginji sardonically as he pushed the black haired boxer with a straight punch. "You didn't even preparing for any attack! I bet you such a weaklings that you don't want to show your power."

"That's not the reason, old man," replied Ryuto, smirking behind his defended arms. "Because, when I started to attack you, then that'll be the end of the fight."

"Wha--"

TANG!

"First round, end!" claimed the judge, separated the two boxers.

Ginji went back to his coach, confused by Ryuto's words. The young boxer was walking casually to his parents, who were his coach for today. Sakura handed over a dry towel and a bottle of fresh air as Akihiko stepped on the ring, gave his son a simple message on both arms.

"You're still okay?" he asked, worried.

"I'm okay. I just want to make my fans impatient," said the son jokingly.

"Hm…so, as you promised, you will end him in the next round?" queried the black haired mother.

"Of course. The Undefeatable Dragon never failed his promise."

The silver haired man laughed heartily. "Well then, go and finish him off!"

Ryuto nodded confidently and stood up after gulped the fresh water. The bell rang again and the two fighters went into the battle once again. The cheers from spectators seats became louder, especially the Dragon's supporters because they will witnessed that their idol's promise will be fulfilled, at last.

Different from the first round, Ginji took small distance between them, for safety guarantee. He, all of sudden, felt nervous. Ryuto shot a dangerous smirk to his opponent, and the dyed haired boxer started to shiver a little. The black haired one dashed forward, trying to hit the other man's head with a jab but the Iron Fist swiftly deflected the attack.

Not wanting to lose, Ginji started to attack Ryuto with a rush. The younger one evaded each attacks, as if he can predict each movement of the older boxer. Seeing a chance, the Dragon ducked a little. Ginji couldn't see the sudden movement and let his guard off. With this, Ryuto attacked the opening and leashed a strong uppercut from below, threw Ginji to the midair and soon fell to the ring ground with a loud thump.

Everyone was silent, seeing the bigger man fell easily by a single punch like that. None reacting before Ryuto punched the empty air with his right hand, claimed his total victory. The judge was the first to react after that, grabbed Ryuto's other hand and lifted it to the air.

"The winner is Ryuto!"

People started to cheer again. Now not only Shou who was shouting hysterically, but also Arisu was too. The rest of S.O.A.R members clasped in their hands respected the winning of their friend. Ginji's mates went into the ring, carried him, who was unconscious because of Ryuto's overpowered uppercut, to the hospital.

"Okay, let's hear words from you, Ryuto! What's your comment of your winning this time?" asked a reporter who came out of nowhere.

"Hmm…I'm just happy that I'm not getting weaker. I wasn't attending any practice since some months ago, so…well, thanks God I'm still as strong as ever," Ryuto grinned widely.

"And what do you say, Coach Sanada? Aren't you proud of your son?"

"Of course I am," Akihiko nodded. He approached his son and petted Ryuto's head, made his raven hair messed up. "He's the only son of mine. He also easily is learning from me. I'm glad he became as strong as me."

As the ring flooded with reporters who were busy gathering info for their own media, the group of youths stood up from their seats, just like the rest of the spectators. They came out of the hall to discuss about further plan.

"Let's just wait until the mass decreased before approaching Ryuto-kun," decided Minato calmly.

"Well then, I'm thirsty. I'll go buy some fresh drinks from the vending machine out there," said Shou, turned around and ready to walk.

"You don't need companion?" asked Karen.

"No, I'll be fine. Beside, it's better if I go by myself…"

Brown eyebrow lifted. "Pardon?"

"Nah, never mind," the turquoise haired girl turned around and gave her friends a fake smile. "I'll buy for you guys too. What do you want?"

"Anything will be fine," replied Arisu cheerfully. Everyone nodded as well.

"Okay. See ya later!"

With that, she ran off to the main entrance of the gym, left her friends stood in the corridor. Not so long after that, group of reporters and journalists came out of the hall, each either busy correcting their notes or talking with their partners. Minato and friends entered the hall once again; found that Ryuto and his family were sat on a row of spectator seats. They approached the three.

"Being so popular is difficult, no?" Minato said with deadpan voice.

Akihiko looked up to his ageless friend and laughed briefly. "Yeah, kinda. But Sakura and Ryuto enjoyed it, so I guess I'm okay with it," he reasoned wryly.

"Of course being popular is good!" Sakura interceded. "At least that grandfather of mine has died so he won't chase after me…and thanks god the group was disbanded already. I don't want them trying to force me become their leader again and making such a fuss by informing the media about my background…"

"Pardon? What leader?" red eyebrow lifted at the statement.

"Remember that I noted that my mother was a granddaughter of a yakuza? Well, she was supposed to become their next leader, but…she refused and Dad helped her disband the group," Ryuto gave his parents a mischievous smirk, "That's the main reason why I was born and can live up until now."

Blushed, the mother gave her son a slight bonk in the head. "Naughty kid!"

Everyone was laughing before the silver haired father noticed someone was missing from the group. "Hmm? Where's mini-Yukari?" he asked.

"Mini-Yukari?" Tenshi repeated, unfamiliar with the terms.

"Dad, stop calling Shou that nickname!" chided the black haired Literature student. "What he meant is Shou. Where is she?"

"She was out, buying some cool drinks for us," explained the doctor wanna-be. "I offered to accompany her, but she insisted that she will be okay going all by herself, so yeah, I decided to stay."

"Well, well. Of course she will be okay going alone," Sakura was giggled, "She don't want her friends entered a brawl like her…"

"Wait, what?" the navy haired student frowned. "A brawl?"

"There are always some idiot hooligans who were acting up whenever a fight commenced here and Ryuto won the fight. Shou always ended up cleaning and sent those punks to the hospital," explained Ryuto casually, as if it was nothing. "Don't worry. With her skill, she will beat them to bloody pulp in no time."

* * *

Shou was strolled down on the small avenue, carried a plastic bag filled with cool drinks she bought from the vending machine just now. However, shady people followed her from behind with sneaky attitude, as if they were intended to do something bad to her. The turquoise haired girl let out a sigh and stopped her steps, made those men hid in the nearest alley.

"You guys don't need to hide. I know you were following me."

The shady people grew a sadistic smirk and finally dared to show themselves. Shou turned around and saw that five man, bigger than her size, having this perv smirk on their face. She was feeling sick already seeing that barbarous and vulgar expression on their face. But this was the consequence if she wanted to go out of the gym right after a big match was declared in Raging Fist Boxing Club.

"You have good sense, lass," commented one of them. He had long beard and a scar shaped like a cross beneath his left eye. Even from that far distance, Shou could smelt that he was awfully reeking.

"I need to be pretty good to be daring wandering around this area after the big match," replied the Law student nonchalantly.

"Hmph. You have two choice, lass. It's either to give up or beaten by us, that will eventually lead to…well, you know what I mean," another man exclaimed, followed by scary laughter from his ugly friends.

"I'll choose fight you guys, which will eventually lead to my winning and safety," Shou dropped her plastic bag to the ground, made sure it won't get touched by those barbarous men. "Don't touch that stuff, or else I might kill you instead spare your life."

"Whoa, the chick has guts! Whoou, I'm scared!" the man with long messy hair and tanned skin mocked cynically, and his gang laughed again.

Their laugh was stopped as Shou marched up to the tattooed man, kicked him with her half-power right in-between the legs. The man's eyes popped out as his hands automatically went to his groin area. He tipped over in the brief shock of pain. Some of the scumbags near him laughed to see that their friend was hurt, not even care to give him any little sympathy.

Suddenly, a man with neatest look among those punks stepped up. He drew out a small dagger from his pocket and waving it slightly to Shou's face. "Too bad. It seems you need to die in such young age, bitch," he cursed, pressed his voice at the last word.

"Try me!" challenged Shou courageously.

Four of them started to rush forward, but then Shou was disappeared, out of sight. She showed up again, right behind a thin man, kicked him hard in the head. He fell to the ground, with small whimper and then fell unconscious.

The rest of the man was too shocked to realize that Shou was about to launch her next chain of attacks. She lifted her leg, then swung it downwards, whacked the man with cross scar on his face. Now there were only three men left—added with the tattooed man who was kicked hard in his vital point.

"A change in plan! We just need to kill that bitch and run!" the neat man commanded to his minions.

Nodded in agreement, the two men left pulled out their small knives from their pocket before charged forward to Shou again. The turquoise haired girl took a stance, ready to receive their attacks. The runts swung their knives forward, but the battle maiden swiftly dodged the attacks. In exchange, she swoop them with a single turnaround kick, made them fainted.

Shou stopped to take a relaxing breath before turned around to face the leader, the only man who still not attacked by the monstrous girl. Seeing the nervous expression on his face, the girl curved her lips into one terrifying smirk.

"Scared, huh?" she asked with chilly tone. "Too bad. I won't let you go, because you had call me with such harsh word—that b-word."

"U-uh…" the man shivered. His legs trembled and turned around, trying to run away with scared yell. However, Shou really showed no mercy to him. She chased after him, and kicked him right in the back, made him flung into the wall.

Relieved, Shou took another relaxing breath and smiled gently. "I can't fall to the likes of you," she noted icily.

The girl took the plastic bag and headed to the gym again, only to found her friends were looked at her with awed look. Arisu was stood there, as if she held herself to not shouting like crazy. Tenshi and Karen were amused as if she was a goddess of battle or something great in comparison. Aigis, Minato and Ryuto were only gave her a simple grin like usual.

"Er…why are you guys standing here? I thought you were inside…?" Shou queried.

"We were. But then I told these guys that you are going to 'cleaning and sent some punks to the hospital' and they started to worry and decided to go after you, so well…" the black haired boxer shrugged, "…I told them to not go, but they insisted. I have no choice but to follow them."

"I've heard that you were very good at tae kwon do and won many championship when you were in high school, but I need to admit it now that you are so…" Aigis stopped to search for match word to describe her amusement for seeing Shou's martial arts show just now.

"So COOL!" Arisu finished the humanoid's sentence. She ran toward the turquoise haired girl and glomped her fully. "You are so AMAZING, Shou-chan! Gosh, you're not only cute and smart, but you're also powerful! You're very awesome! So cool!"

The battle maiden's face reddened in incredible speed to hear the long flatter. "I-I'm not that great…my combat tutor was greater than this. She can swoop ten men in one kick!" she explained.

"Hmm…" Tenshi shifted his eyes from Shou to Ryuto. He grew a funny smirk and stated, "I think I understand why Ryuto-san and Shou-san became best friend…"

The redheaded executive next to him nodded, as if in same comprehension. "They were both battle-maniac and have monstrous strength…no doubt of that."

At that, the blonde humanoid and the navy haired leader burst into a heartily laughter as the mentioned scary fighters opened their mouths, formed a 'O'. "B-battle-maniac, huh?" Minato managed to let out his voice between his laughs, "I need to agree with that…khu."

"Wha—guys, you are too rude!" grumbled the strangled girl. "Speak of which…Arisu-chan, let me go so I can land a hit or two to Tenshi's head, a thanks gift for mocking me!"

"Hey, I'm just being a matter-of-factly kind of person," the brunette boy defended himself.

"What takes you guys so long?"

The group of youths turned their attention to the silver haired man who came out from the gym and approached them. "Sakura had prepared delicious sushi for us today because she was sure that Ryuto will win today. She's in the briefing room now, waiting for the drinks to come," informed Akihiko with casual manner.

"Oh yes! Sushi!" Ryuto cheered happily. "C'mon guys! Believe it or don't...Mom's handmade sushi is top notch, almost as great as Aigis's cooking. Let's eat before it cold."

"Yeah, but let's not give the executive kids any drinks for their punishment."

"Oh please, Shou-san, don't be so tyrannical!"

"Justice is done!"

* * *

**_Author Note: _**_Harhar! This chapter is focused to seeing the power of Ryuto and Shou, because in the last chapter we have seen Karen's fighting skills. The next chapter is all about our young member, Tenshi! He's so cute…not as cute as his father, but still… Senjii Sakura from Byakko vs Genbu, a fic written by tazzu aldehid also appeared here…she's so cute paired with Akihiko, and IMO, she's the best pair for Aki up until now, even better than Aki-Shinji or Aki-Ken or Aki-Mina or whatever. Anyways…please wait until chapter 9 done. I was kinda busy with my fics in other fandom, and in December, another exam will commence :( I need to study hard. Wish me luck. Until then, ta-taa!_

**

* * *

Correction added**


	9. The Angel and the Devil

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Persona or Atlus, and everything I wrote here just for the entertainer._

**_Author Note: _**_All right!!! I passed the exam!!! …Not yet. I haven't seen my result so…ugh well…and I have a remedial in PE. Damn lesson! I don't need to build up my physical strength, I can kick any bad guys strong enough if I want…like Shou…but I digress. Well, as promised, chapter with Tenshi-centric in it. He sounds so bratty. Don't mind him. He has his reason too, you know…And sorry if there is any mistake—I don't have anyone to beta my fic, so…well, let's not dilly-dally. Enjoy the read._

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Angel and the Devil**

The six youths and one android were in a limousine owned privately by the Amada Corp. They had this face of nervous, regret, sadness, and worries. Even Minato, who usually stayed expressionless, felt kinda nervous right now. However, the expression on Tenshi's face was unreadable. Shou noticed this and knew something was amiss.

_This is strange, _she thought. _Why Aigis asked us to accompany Tenshi to the airport_ _all of sudden?_

However, before she could ask about it to the mentioned humanoid, the limousine stopped. They had arrived to Haneda Airport. The seven came out from that long car. The brunette young master led his friends to the international arrival. He looked at the airport's clock before let out a deep sigh and sat down on the nearest chair.

"Uhm…Ten-chan?" Arisu spoke up. "Why are we here? You didn't say anything and insisted that we need to come with you."

But the asked guy didn't reply and stayed silent. Aigis let out a depressed sigh. "We're here to escort Maou-sama, Tenshi-san's older twin brother," she said, finally.

"What!? He had a twin!?" Ryuto shocked.

"Amada Ken-sama's wife, Akiko-sama, was born twin boys for him. One was Amada Maou-kun, and the youngest is Amada Tenshi-kun here," explained Karen. "I know about him, but never actually met with Maou-kun because he was moved to England. Mother said there are certain circumstances that made him moved there since age of six…"

"Hmm…did they look identical then?"

"I guess so…"

"Only look, but not attitude," grumbled the brunette annoyed. "In fact, I don't want to meet him right now…but it is Father's command, so…" he sighed, "…Never mind. Let's just wait here."

The rest minus Aigis looked at each other with confused look, puzzled with Tenshi's words. After some minutes, they heard an announcement that an airplane from England had arrived and boarding. The blonde humanoid went to the exit gate of international arrivals, waited for the homecoming older young master along with other guides, while the youths decided to stay with Tenshi.

"Tenshi-kun, this is just a question and you're free to not answer it, but…" Shou looked at the younger young master with questioned look, "…you're not in good relationship with your brother, right?"

Tenshi looked up to her and shot a strange smirk. "Verily."

"Ah, look! It looks like he's coming!" exclaimed the black haired doctorate student.

At that, everyone turned his or her attention to the exit gate. Aigis was seen walking next to a group of bodyguards donned in black uniforms. One of those bodyguards was pushing a wheel chair, where a young man sat down on it. They quickly recognized him as the mentioned Maou. He had same hair color and hairstyle as Tenshi, and though he covered his eyes with sunglasses, they were sure that he had the exact same face with Tenshi. The bodyguards stopped the chair before the group of youths.

"Welcome home…" Tenshi started, "_Ma-Ou _(King of Devil)."

The guy on the wheel chair looked up and smiled. "It's good to be back, dear _Tenshi _(Emperor)."

"I guess it's not the time to joke around, but I just noticed both names means 'king'," Arisu pointed out.

Maou chuckled slightly. "Well…our parents want us to become something like a landlord, so they named us with similar names. At the same time, our names reflected someone that totally opposite…maou and tenshi are two awfully different beings, you know," he explained jokingly.

"Yeah…indeed," grunted the younger of the twin.

Then everyone paused, puzzled with Tenshi's unusual sarcasm. He is usually a kind, naïve boy that very obedient, always accepting Ryuto's jokes seriously due to his innocence. But this time, it seemed he wouldn't accept any riddle, from Arisu even. None knew what they should do right now, until the older of the twin spoke and broke the silence abruptly.

"Well! I think I heard unfamiliar voice just now! Did you bring friends, Tenshi?" he inquired.

"Oh yes! I forgot to explain ourselves," chimed the black haired doctor wanna-be. Maou held out his hand and she shook hand with him. "The name's Arisu, Iori Arisu. Nice to meet you, Maou-kun!"

"Nice to meet you too, Iori-san…may I presume that you're much older than you sounds to be?" he asked. Arisu lifted an eyebrow, confused. With slight chuckled, he added further. "I mean…you're a doctor, aren't you? Or if not yet, then you're a doctorate student. I felt the same clauses in your hands where doctors usually have. In England, I get to know many doctors, you know."

Arisu awed. "Whoa…you're right. I'm a doctorate student. I didn't know you could recognize someone's profession only by shaking their hands."

"Not only by shaking hands, but also by their fragrance," Maou said calmly. He turned his head and, though everyone was sure he couldn't see, looked up to Karen. "For example, that woman over there, who is using lavender perfume today…I think she's a fine businesswoman, or at least a woman of nobility that had high taste."

The redheaded clasped her hands, though she not seemed amused at all. "Very true. My name is Kirijo Karen. Our parents used to be best friends. Surely, you ever heard about Kirijo Corporation?" she shook his hand too, "If anything, it pleasure to see you, at last."

"Yes. I am pleased too."

Next, Maou shook hand with Ryuto. "Sanada Ryuto. I'm just ordinary college student that happen to be the son of Sanada Akihiko…one of your father's friends too," he said nonchalantly.

"Ah…of course, of course! I always take a fond of Sanada-san. Even in England, he is a notable boxer. Too bad he refused to join any boxing championship…" the older brunette sighed heavily. "I hope I could see him fighting. I'm sure it'll quite interesting and too bad to missed."

Shou stepped up and grabbed his hand, shook it slightly. "I am Suzuka Shou, one of Tenshi-kun's friends too. I'm nothing extra-ordinary, but my mother is acquainted to your father as well," she introduced herself properly.

"My, what a polite introduce!" complimented Maou humorously. "But you don't need to hide it from me, Suzuka-san…I know that you're an adept fighter…most probably in martial arts. You have some muscles here and there, but my guess is that you're a fighter that favoring your speed and power in your legs. So, tae kwon do, maybe?"

"Nothing can miss your observation, eh?" the turquoise haired girl chuckled. "Yes…I'm used to join in tae kwon do club, but not so great. I just attend the club for additional scores and learning a way to protect myself."

"I see, I see…world start to get dangerous. You won't know when you'll get attacked, so you choose to learn and prepare if anything happen, eh?"

And to end the introduction, Minato approached the wheel-chaired guy. He shook his hand firmly, and said, "Arisato Minato. Just like the rest of 'em, I am Tenshi-kun's friend. I am…your father's friend, actually. But never mind that."

"Hmm?" Maou curved his lips into mischievous yet curious smirk. "I see you're a man of multi-talents. I'd like to know the secret of how you could be…what's the words? Ah, ace-of-all-trades."

"I afraid I couldn't tell anything to you, because I don't have any secret in the first place. There is no way I can explain something that I don't know the origins, right?"

"I see. Well, if you did know the secret, then please tell me. I would love to know about it, so I could learn more. I want to be Father's successor, you know…" then his smile became melancholy, and it was obvious that he was trying to look down. "…But I cannot, with my current condition."

Everyone gasped. They finally understand why Maou had the sunglasses to cover his eyes, and why he needed the wheel chair. They gave him a pity look, showing their sympathy. On the contrary, Tenshi looked at him, disgusted. He turned around, didn't want to senses the aura of concerns from his friends. Aigis noticed his feeling and clasped her hands, saying:

"Now, shall we proceed to the manor? I am sure you're exhausted after your long trip, Maou-sama."

Thus, they were escorted to the manor near Gekkoukan by the long limousine. The youths, especially Arisu, amused to see the large and wide mansion. And, even faint, Minato looks surprised. Never once, he had thought that Ken would be this rich and could afford such large manor. However, this wasn't so surprising. None could expect less from the best pupil of Kirijo Mitsuru.

Twenty servants of the manor welcomed the group as they came out of the limousine. Tenshi said nothing, while Maou grateful that their service was flawless. The butler led their way to the drawing room, where they could see an older version of Tenshi and Maou stood near the large fireplace. He seemed delighted to see his sons coming and the presence of his old senior.

"Welcome home, Maou," said Ken formally. "How is England, sonny?"

"It is quite interesting, Father. I learned a lot about their hierarchy and governmental," explained Maou with unreadable smile. "I'm sure my knowledge will be much help in the future."

Ken murmured his admittance. He looked up to his other son. "Tenshi, thank you for escorting your brother back home. I am sorry to call you only to pick him from the airport, but you see--"

"Yeah, yeah... "I'm busy in the office," right? The usual excuse," retorted Tenshi harshly.

Everyone immediately turned his or her attention to the younger brunette. There was exactly something unusual with Tenshi today. It is not like him, to be very impolite to elders. And he was unusually silent in their way to this manor. Minato looked at Aigis, who had concerned look on her face. But the navy haired man refrained from asking her the reason behind her worry and stayed sharp to this father-to-sons conversation, didn't try to interrupt and made things sourer than now.

Ken smiled light-heartedly. "Very well. Then, let's go to the family room. Your mother is waiting. I am sure both of you miss you mother, right?" he invited.

"Yes—"

"—No."

Again, they looked at Tenshi. His face looks grim. He turned around and said, "Look, I'm tired. I'll go to my room. Call me if dinner's ready."

He suddenly ran away from the group, made the situation more confusing. Aigis tried to run after him, but Ken's firm hand grabbed hers and he shook his head. The blonde humanoid looked to the way where her young master fled, then to a point on the floor, then to the master of this house. The young businessman let go off her hand and she gave up.

"Let's go, then," continued Ken.

"Ah, beg pardon, Amada-san," Shou raised her hand, gained everyone's attention. "May I know where the bathroom is? It is…urgent."

The older brunette chuckled slightly. However, instead of him, his android servant was the one who comply at the question. "Turn left at the corner, then straight and pass one fork, the door right near a palm pot," Aigis said as she pointed at a corner nearby.

The turquoise haired girl nodded. She quickly ran, left the group. The butler led the group as Aigis pulled Maou's wheel chair, next to Ken. After quite a long walk, they arrived before a large door. The butler opened the door and allowed the invitees to enter the large lounge. It was decorated in high-fashionable furniture, as expected to find in such large manor as that one.

The group could see a light-brown haired woman wearing violet and white chic suit sat down on the long couch. Her expression was serene as she noticed the boy who sat down on the wheel chair. She rose to her feet and approached Maou, gave him a hug.

"My dear son! How are you doing?" she inquired, still hugging the now blushing brunette.

"Mother, that's enough!" complained Maou, embarrassed. "There are guests watching us!"

The woman giggled merrily as she let go off him. She looked at the group of youths one by one and gave them a noble smile. "How do you do? I am Amada Akiko, Maou's mother. Pleased to meet you guys," she introduced herself.

"Akiko, they are actually Tenshi's friends," corrected Ken. But his wife ignored this fact and continued to smile, as if she didn't care or hear the warning from her husband. The brunette shrugged a little. "So, this is Iori Arisu, and the next one is Kirijo Karen, and that is Sanada Ryuto, and there is another one named Suzuka Shou, and the last one is Arisato Minato."

Akiko lifted an eyebrow. "Dear, are you forgotten how to count?" she said sardonically. With her long, color-nailed fingers, she pointed to the face of each youths presented. "There are only three present, and you said another one is going somewhere inside our manor. So that mean is FOUR people. You said FIVE names."

"Huh?"

Ken looked at the left side of Ryuto, where a certain navy haired guy supposed to stand. But then everyone noticed that he was missing.

"What the...? Where is he?" Arisu queried.

"I don't know. I'm sure Minato-kun was walking next to Ryuto-kun until just awhile ago, but…" Karen shook her head, "…He's gone. Where he could be?"

Something clicked in Aigis's mind. "Perhaps…" she paused. Thinking for the possibility, she smiled and shook her head. "…No, I must be wrong."

* * *

Tenshi was on a balcony on the second floor of the mansion. His almond eyes directed to the endless sky, but his concentration was nowhere. He zoned out, thinking nothing but his sadness that overcome his mind, that uprising and engulfed him since this morning. He let out a depressed sigh, wishing it was only a nightmare and hoped that he could face his normal days when he sleep.

However, he knew very well that it was not a dream. He couldn't escape from the reality, though he hates that reality so much that he preferred death to facing the truth.

"So, you are here."

Tenshi startled and turned around in alert, but he lightened a bit when he saw that it was only Shou that camouflage her pursuit by pretending to go to the toilet. The girl approached him and stood next to him, watching the sky that had same color as her eyes. Both were silent for a while, before the turquoise haired girl spoke:

"What troubled you?"

Tenshi chuckled. "You noticed, huh?"

"I think everyone would notice it. You're acting strange today," replied Shou nonchalantly. "It's just that…they know you don't want anyone to interfere with your business and decided to not ask you anything."

"Then, why are you here, Shou-san?"

"Me? Well…I think you were crying. But it seemed my worry get better of me," she leaned on the railing of the balcony, looked at the middle high teen with funny look. "Or maybe I am true after all. Tell me, do you hate Maou-kun or something?"

Tenshi looked up to her. Their eyes met, and Shou noticed that those eyes filled with both sadness and hatred. To whom she knew not, but he definitely hates that person he wished to hurt him or her. She patted the boy's shoulder gently, gave her a reassuring smile.

"You can tell me. I am pretty good at consoling people," she persuaded.

"…Really?"

"Of course."

"…Okay then…I guess I should. But before that," he rolled his eyes to the red curtains near the glass door, "…please come here, whoever are you. I don't like telling people my story's twice."

Came out of his hideout, Minato approached the two, smiling innocently. He also leaned to the railing, ready to listen to the younger guy's story. Tenshi took a deep breath before turning around, gave a wry look to the passing clouds up there. Silent for a while, his masculine voice finally stated his reasons.

"Did you…know about an idiot proverb that said, 'yours is mine, and mine is mine?'"

The two college students furrowed their eyebrows. They exchanged glances before nodding. The young master of the manor continued as his fingers drummed the railing of the balcony as he continued. "It is exactly the motto that Maou hold, up until now," he laughed dryly, "And he used to intimidate me."

"Intimidate you?" Shou interrupted. "How can you say that? He didn't look so mean to me…he just like you, Tenshi…"

"No, he doesn't!" Tenshi turned around. His hatred toward his older brother flared up and reflected in his eyes. "He…he always took everything that I treasured most! My toys, my pictures, my honor, and our mother, even! He took it away from me! It's all his now. It's all HIS!"

"Mind to explain why you can say that?" inquired Minato.

The younger guy looked down at no point on the ground. "He really did it," he said in muffled voice.

He crossed his arms, and laid them on the railing of that balcony, his head on top of his arms. Again, his eyes looked up to the everlasting sky as he continued, "Every time I make good pictures or perfectly working my homework, he took it and claimed them as his. Of course, everyone believed him. Our writings look identical. He often flattered Mother and always accompanies her wherever she goes. I never had the chance to show her my good side…even worse yet, he was able to make Mother to hate me."

"Wait, what? Hate YOU?" Shou repeated. "How come?"

"It was…when I was six. That time, we were going on family picnic—Aigis had worked for us during that time. We stayed in our villa in Karuizawa, and it located not so far from dense area of woods. Both of us warned that dangerous wild animals like bears and wild boars lived in that forest, but Maou was too curious to understand the risk. He dragged me along with him into the forest to see if the bear was really there or not and…well, of course we met the bear."

"…And that caused Maou-kun's eyes turned blind?" speculated the navy haired guy effectively.

Tenshi bit his lips and nodded. "The bear go after us. We tried to escape, but I tripped and the bear jumped to me…That was when Maou covered up for me and the bear's claws scratched his eyes. Lucky for us that Aigis heard my scream and she quickly came to the spot, saved him before the bear could totally devoured Maou…"

Shou covered her opened mouth. Her eyes widened in shock to hear the truth behind the twin's siblings. Minato kept looking at Tenshi, his expression stayed deadpan as ever. Of course, he was touched; moreover, the brunette teen recounted the past events with melancholy voice. However, he knew that saying his sympathize would not helping Tenshi come over his sadness.

"Mother blamed me for the incident. Father and Aigis tried to defend me, but Mother was so stubborn and she distanced herself from us. She took Maou with her and moved to her own manor. She only came back to let Maou say his goodbye to us, right before he was sent to England. In the end…he took everything I care most away from me…always."

"That's not completely true," the silent man spoke, "He didn't take ALL from you, only MOST."

Tenshi turned around to see Minato's face, and, strangely, he smiled. His smile was kind and gentle, the most heart-warming he ever showed to the group. Still smiling, he added, "He can not take Aigis from you."

"What?" the middle high student furrowed his eyebrows, puzzled.

"Oh, that's right," Shou clasped her hands and grinned as well. "And Amada-san too!"

"What do you mean?"

"You love your father and Aigis too, don't you? Maou-kun still can't take them from you," the turquoise haired girl giggled, "He's still here for you, always watching over you and you said they defended for you, right? He loved you, Tenshi-kun. Maou-kun can't take them away from you!"

Tenshi stunned. "I…I never thought of that…I though Father was…I thought he—"

"—only stay and defended you because he take pity of you?" finished Minato casually. The younger one nodded weakly. "No, of course not. I know that they deeply care about you, Tenshi-kun. You still not lose them yet."

The brown haired teen turned silent. His eyes fixed on uncertain point on the ground. Shou and Minato waited for his reaction. Tenshi lifted his head and a bright smile shined on his charming face.

"Yeah, right. I have them, and yet Maou failed to possess them!" he said in singsong manner. "And more than that…I got you guys too. I know you won't take side for him…" he paused, and then he added with lower voice, "…will you?"

Shou laughed and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Of course! Now I know why you hate him; I start to dislike him too. Though I would love to know why he did all that to you…"

"Well, should we get back to the guest room, then?" offered Minato. The younger ones looked at him, puzzled. "You said to call you if dinner's ready. It is almost dinnertime. Beside, Shou-san and I didn't say hi to your mother yet. So…shall we?"

"Uhuh. I guess you're right. Let's go, Tenshi-kun!"

* * *

"Oh, there they are."

Minato, Shou and Tenshi entered the family room. Everyone's attention quickly directed to the new entrants. Tenshi could see his mother sat on a heavily cushioned red single-seat sofa, while Maou sat next to her, still on his wheel chair. Akiko's expression was grim, while her oldest son smiled plainly, made the younger boy uneasy.

"Ah, Minato," Ken smiled to his former senior as he stood up from his seat. He gestured to let the entrants to take the empty seats. "Please, have a seat…oh, that's right. This is my wife, Akiko. Akiko, they are Arisato Minato and Suzuka Shou."

The brown haired lady stood on her feet and shook Minato's hand, then Shou's. "Nice to meet you," she said gracefully.

"Nice to meet you too, ma'am," complied Shou politely.

Once Minato had seated himself on the same couch as Ryuto and Aigis, and Shou sat down between Arisu and Karen, Tenshi took seat on the single-seat sofa next to his father, distanced himself from his mother and his older brother. There was a long silence, before Ken brought up the conversation.

"So, Tenshi…how's your school?"

"Umm…just the usual. I aced exams, busy in the student council, work hard in my 'extracurricular club'…the usual stuff," replied Tenshi nonchalantly.

"You didn't get into any championship, Tenshi?" asked Maou suddenly.

"Whatever you mean?"

"Like…chess championships, or painting contest, or sport tournaments, or arithmetic or science Olympiads for middle high?" the older brunette smirked, "I won the latest art contest for blind people."

"Oh you did?" Akiko seemed astonished. "Did you bring the trophy then?"

"Of course. I told the bodyguard to bring it to your chamber. Too bad. I wish I could bring back the picture. I mean, that is the best painting I have ever drawn! The picture was filled my love to you, Mother, that is why I named it 'For Dear Mother'."

"Oh my…you most kind, Maou…" the mother hugged his son dearly. She then let go off him and turned her head toward her other son. Smiling cynically, she said, "Tenshi, you should try to be more like your brother. Even he lost his sight, he never stop to make his parents proud. You never won any competition lately, do you?"

Tenshi hung his head low, unable to gaze back at his mother's stern look. "I…I am sorry," he replied quietly.

"Honestly…you know what, Tenshi? I think you will never be able to catch up with Maou. He was too perfect…too different from yourself."

Tenshi stayed silent. Aigis looked at him, sympathized. Ken gave his wife a strange and disappointed look. "Akiko, you don't need to extinguish his spirit. In fact, you need to support him, not saying something like that," he chided.

"He became this weak because of you, Ken!" Akiko's voice rising with each word she said. "You spoiled him too much, that's why! He always treated like a baby. You even assigned him a babysitter—that humanoid over there—who will always watch over him. He will never grow up that way, you know! And look at Maou here. He lived eight years in faraway land only with three bodyguards, and yet he became so dependent, despite the fact that he is blind. Tenshi will never, ever be able to be like his brother!"

"Enough!" the businessman rose to his feet. He glared at Akiko, did not show any sign of patience and compassion. "Akiko, I really disappointed of you. You always see everything in one side, and that is from Maou's good side. You always thinking that Tenshi never do anything good, but he actually behave well and don't need Aigis to take care of him. Do you ever once talk closely with Tenshi? Never."

Akiko also got up. She glared back to her husband. "You always defended for him! You only avoid the fact that Tenshi is like you: weak. You can't do anything without my parent's help, Ken. Have you forgotten the main reason why you life in luxury now? Have you forgotten who had helped you started your own company? My Father helped you! Without him, you will never be able to be this rich!"

"Akiko, you—!"

"Enough!" Tenshi shouted. Everyone looked at him. His face looks desperate and seemed to cannot hold his feelings any longer. "Father, please don't fight with Mother! Mother, if you really, really hate me so much, then…" he paused to bit his lower lip, "…then I will no longer bear the name of Amada! I decide live alone! You can forget having me as your son! And Maou…" he looked at Maou, who still smiling casually, "…are you satisfied now? Now you take Father too! Go, you can have everything now! I have enough dealing with you!"

With that, Tenshi came out of the lounge and ran away. Aigis stood up and bowed to Ken before going after her young master. There was long silence again, before Maou sighed heavily and wore off his sunglasses, made everyone surprised.

"Geez. He is such a bothersome little brother."

Arisu, who was obviously shocked, pointed at Maou. "Y-you can see!"

"Of course he can," Akiko smiled gently, "To be frank, he had passed his surgery two years ago and could see clearly ever since."

"But then, why are you…?" Ryuto could not finish his sentence.

"I just want to test him," Maou smirked mischievous. "I used to bully him so much ever since we're so little. That makes me love to intimidate him, and funnily he never seemed want to resist. I really enjoy it. But then, since my eyes wounded when I was six…I started to realize how cruel I am. I told everything to Mother, and she forgiven all my mischief to Tenshi, which had caused her to loss all her trust to him.

"Then, when I had my sight back, I wanted to see if he was able to pass his inferior feeling toward me, so I and Mother made a little plan. And this is how it ends."

"Why you didn't tell me earlier…?" Ken frowned.

"Dear Ken, if I told you, then Tenshi will know our plan," replied Akiko as she hugged Ken's arm. "You are an easy read, like an open book. Beside, I am still mad of you because you never call me ever since I moved to my own manor with Maou! What's your excuse, huh? Too busy with your works?"

The eldest brunette in the room scratched his head guiltily. His cheeks flushed as he thinking for a proper reason. "I'm…sorry…"

"See? You just like Tenshi after all."

"Now what will you do?" asked Shou suddenly. "Tenshi looks like he had lost all his will to live. He maybe heading to a balcony and decided to suicide right now."

"Yeah. I should meet him and say my sorry," Maou rose to his feet. "Father, Aigis-san pursuing after him, right? Can you contact her?"

Ken nodded. However, before he could reach out for his cellphone, the manor was shook by a large earthquake. Everyone immediately crouched on the floor and waited for the quake to stop. However, as times passed, the tremor was getting heavier and heavier. Minato, with his trained sense, felt something was amiss and he quickly stood up again.

"The quake won't stop," he muttered. Then suddenly his cellphone rang. Minato took it and answered the call. "Hello."

"Minato-sama! This is Aigis. There is a Shadow right here, and it was not the ordinary one! I have a speculation that this is one of 'them'!"

The S.O.A.R. members, that could hear Aigis' voice clearly enough, startled. They quickly rose to their feet and gathered around Minato, so they could hear what Aigis said.

"I and Tenshi-san was currently fighting it! We were on the rooftop. Please come in quickly, we need your aid!"

"I understand. Please try to hold it while we're heading to the location."

The call was off. Minato gave a certain look to the rest of the members and they nodded, understand his signal. The navy haired guy turned to his former junior and the family. "Ken, you should stay here and protect your family. We will try to exterminate 'them' as soon as possible," he informed.

"I understand," the younger man nodded.

"Wait!" Maou approached the group. "Is Tenshi fall in danger?"

Karen nodded firmly. "Yes, he is. But do not worry. We will help him. Maou-kun, you should stay here with your parents. We will make sure Tenshi return safely."

"No, I'll go with you guys, I…" he hung his head low, saying with whispery voice, "…I'm not apologizing to him yet."

"Minato," Ken called. The navy haired man turned his head and looked at the brunette. "Please take Maou. I'm sure he'll be…useful, at least."

Minato considered the plea, but he nodded. The group left the lounge together with Maou after them. They prepared their Evokers—that they kept whenever they go, under Minato's order to stay in alert because they never knew when the Children will attack—and readied their weapons. Karen pulled out her shotgun that she hid under her long skirt; Shou and Ryuto warmed up their fists and legs; and lastly, Arisu and Minato took the broomsticks they found near the janitor closet.

When they arrived on the rooftop, they found two large wolves, twice size of a man. Tenshi was panting heavily nearby while Aigis tried to distract its attention, attacking herself instead of her young master. It was difficult however, as there were two of them and only one that after her.

"Skoll and Manegarm, huh?" Minato talked to none. "We should split up in two groups. Arisu-chan, please become our rear support and aid the fighters with your healing skills."

"Roger!" chirped Arisu.

When the group entered the battle by summoning their Persona to knock the monsters away from the brunette, the blonde gynoid smiled relieved. Her smile changed into concern when she noticed that her other young master was there as well.

"Maou-sama! Please return to the lounge, this place is dangerous!" she shouted from afar.

Tenshi looked up to the entrance into the rooftops and found his twin brother was indeed there, and walked toward him even. He rose to his feet and backed away, avoiding Maou. The older twin merely smiled peacefully and tried to close the distance between him and his younger brother.

"Stay away!" Tenshi yelled. His tone was harsh and full with hatred. "What do you want now? Now you have everything you want! Haven't you satisfied?!"

"No, I haven't," replied Maou nonchalantly. "I have one thing that I haven't achieved yet. And that is--"

Before he could finish his sentence, one of the wolves charged, made Shou and Ryuto knocked away. It heading toward Tenshi, and because his attention was distracted to Maou, he had no time to summon Balder or evading the attack, thus caused him to push all the way to the wall. Tenshi screamed in pain, made Aigis and the rest of the group alerted.

"Do something to distract its attention, Aigis!" commanded Minato almost immediately.

"Athena—God's Hand!"

A gigantic, golden fist suddenly appeared from the sky and fell down, dropped on the wolf and forced it to stay back and fought Tyr and Messiah. Tenshi fell to the ground, as Maou and Arisu approached him. The healer of the group quickly cast a Diarama and the wounds slowly started to recovered. The younger brunette looked up to his brother, grimacing as the healing process continued.

"What do you want, Maou? Stay out of my way! You only become a hindrance in this battle! I warn you: this is my battle, not yours! You maybe outshine me in everything else but not this one so scram!" he grumbled, annoyed by Maou's persistent.

"I know. But you're not in the shape to continue this fight," he said calmly. His eyes fixed on the silvery-red gun in his brother's hand. He took it forcefully and rose to his feet. Before Tenshi could lay any other complaints, he smirked and added, "I wish I could help you killing this monster. Both of us wish to protect Father and Mother. We're in the same way now."

"Don't be so arrogant! You don't know how to use it!"

Maou paused at that. Indeed, he knew not how to use it. However, he saw Shou lifted her Evoker and pinned it on her forehead, therefore summoning Valfreya to unleash a strong Mighty Swing toward Skoll. He followed the suit and concentrated.

"Maou! It is useless! You cannot summon a Persona! You even don't know how to wield it—the tamed Shadow that dwell in your mind!" Tenshi cried, tried to move but Arisu pushed him back.

"Don't worry." Maou's voice was calm, as if he worried nothing. The Evoker still pressed on his forehead and his finger ready to pull the trigger. "Pulling this trigger…that mean I can have the power to hurt others for the sake of protecting someone. Only one that has strong determination can have the courage to do so. I'm here to protect you, so I know…"

Maou finally pulled the trigger. The imaginary sounds echoed in his mind as a godly being emerged from his body.

"…I can pull this trigger."

* * *

**_Author Note: _**_ZOMG! Maou can summon Persona too? Squeeeeee! He's so cool~! But, will Tenshi hate him more because he able to wield it? How will Aigis react? How the group will defeat Skoll and Hati? Read the next chapter to know more! Oh, and a little more preview, Balder will evolve due to Tenshi's resolve about this matter. For everyone that reading my forum '…Ragnarok Archive' will know how he will turn out. Oh and there is character spoiler in the dossiers, so if you don't want spoilers, don't read. Oh yeah, the last line that Maou said was Fuuka's quote in the manga version. She sounds full of confidence when saying it, and it was the coolest Persona-summoning I ever seen! Well, let's see you next chappie! Don't forget to review!!! Bye bye!_


	10. Forgiveness

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Persona or Atlus, and everything I wrote here just for the entertainer._

**_Author Note: _** _Hi yah! I'm back for more! Let's continue the fight between our dear team against that damned wolves from Children of Ragnarok! Prepare yourself for some surprises! Read more to find out!_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Forgiveness**

Everyone startled and paused from his or her fight as they saw the Persona was summoned and now floating above his master. Minato amused. The Persona was similar to Tenshi's Persona, except the eyes was bandaged, his hair was darker and longer than Balder, and his garb was more knightly and dark colored.

"…Hod—" Maou shot death glare toward Hati, which had wounded Tenshi, and continued with icy tone, "—Cruel Attack."

Hod charged toward the wolf and shot several arrows toward his opponent. Hati screeched in pain as the damage took effect. It was thrown aback; almost fell from the rooftops onto the hard ground outside the manor. The wolf became weak and thus Ryuto and Karen decided to unleash their strongest attack toward it.

"Heimdall—Sonic Punch...!"

"Tyr—Vile Assault...!"

Heimdall and Tyr emerged from their masters' body, launched their deadly attack toward Hati. The wolf soon disperse into black mist and gone in the dark sky of the night. Maou was amazed and relieved that the monster was gone, as did everyone else. However, they did not realize Skoll was still alive and charged toward Tenshi and Arisu, who was finished with the recovery treatment and a little relieved that one threat was gone. The older brunette, noticed that the wolf was trying to attack his younger brother, cried:

"...Tenshi!"

Tenshi turned his head to Skoll and gasped. He was trying to call Balder, but his Evoker was in Maou's hand. Arisu summoned Freyr and cast a strong Garula at the wolf, but it avoided the wind magic easily and it was able to reach the defenseless youths. Tenshi closed his eyes, frightened to experience the pain that he was about to feel.

Nothing happened to him.

He opened his almond eyes again and witnessed that Maou stood before him, protected Tenshi. Instead of biting the younger brunette, Skoll injured the newly awakened Persona-user. Bloods dripped out as the flesh separated. The victim screamed in pain and the wolf seemed enjoyed it that he tore the small body. Minato and Shou reacted quickly at this and called forth their respective Persona.

"...Valfreya—!"

"Persona Change: Odin—!"

"—EINHERJARS!"

Both Personas emerged at the same time. They raised their hands and an aurora performed on the sky above the manor. Soon, countless pale men descended from the light and struck Skoll with their swords, made it screeched in pain. Valfreya summoned her double swords and charged toward the wolf, called a holy light that froze it before returned at Odin's side. To finish the combo, Odin lifted his spear Gugnir and several thunders fell from the sky, and hit the injured Skoll. Once the chain of attacks finished, the Shadow dissipated and the Personas sunk into their masters' body once again.

"I guess that should do it," said Minato finally.

"Hmm…yes. Freya didn't sense any other Shadow nearby," added Shou.

"Maou-sama...!" Aigis exclaimed, ran toward the injured Maou.

Everyone soon realized that Maou still lying on the ground motionless. They surrounded him. Arisu and Karen summoned their Persona and cast chain of healing magic to the older brunette.

"Maou-sama…I'm sorry, I couldn't…" the blonde humanoid's expression subtle, yet so human.

Maou, smiled casually as the magic healed his injuries, said, "It is okay, Aigis. I should've realized it targeting me because I knocked its friend."

"Maou-sama…"

Maou winced; the agony still not vanished though Arisu had lost all her strength to use the healing magic. That left Karen healing him. But the redheaded was tired after fighting Hati, and her face seemed pale because she was using Tyr too much today. Taking a fast initiative, Aigis called Athena and used Diarahan, healed her older young master completely. Maou blinked and sat up.

"Whoa, I can move," he smirked to Aigis and said, "Thanks a lot, Aigis."

"You shouldn't get up immediately. It will take some more time until your body feel and recognize the effect before you can move," warned the navy haired leader.

Maou nodded obediently. His attention then reverted from those elders toward his younger twin, who was kneeled next to Ryuto and stared at him uneasily. Tenshi seemed as if he wanted to say something, so he let him stated his inquiry. Biting his lower lip to gather his courage, the vessel of Balder opened his mouth,

"...Why?" he asked quietly, but loud enough because everyone was silence. "Why did you protect me…?"

The older brunette chuckled. "Isn't that obvious? It is my atonement for you…and I want to protect you," he said softly. "And I don't want you to die. I didn't say my apology to you just yet."

"What?"

"I'm sorry," Maou placed his hands on Tenshi's shoulders. "I'm a mean big brother, aren't I? I used to act so superior to you. But I'm just jealous. You actually have big talent, Tenshi. If just you act faster, I'm sure I'm the one who will feel intimidated and have an inferior-complex toward you. But…you're too slow that you let me take everything out of you. So well…"

Tenshi demanded to lay a protest, but his brother didn't stop or allow him to say a single word. So he cancelled his intentions and listened more. "You know, when my eyes wounded by the bear…I think the God just want me to realize for my mistake. The God want me to realize that you are actually better than me, and knowing the fact that I envy your talents."

"Then why?" he grasp the chance to state his query. "Why did you return and talk so obnoxious like that? You even made Mother argue with Father…"

"Ah, we almost forgot," Shou clasped her hands, distracted the twins attention from their conversation. "We were told that Maou-kun and Akiko-sama only pretending to hate you. They were testing you all this year. They want to see you…can you get out of Maou-kun's intimidating shadow for the whole years when he was in England."

Tenshi's jaws opened. His eyes widened. He looked at everyone else. They nodded casually. He then shifted his gaze toward his older brother, who was scratching his un-itchy head uneasily. A mischievous yet nervous smirk ran on his thin lips. The younger brother could felt his color heightened.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" he yelled angrily, embarrassed as he recalled that he used to act so childish and immature, despite his grown-up age.

"Like what Shou-san told you, I and Mother were testing you," Maou replied innocently. "It'll be no fun if Father or Aigis know about it. They're so easy to read, so maybe you will notice what happen actually. Oh by the way, you didn't surprise to see my normal eyes?"

"I know Mother sent some money to you several years ago, so I'm guessing that you had done your surgery," Tenshi folded his arms, pouting, "That is why I hate it when I see you came out and pretending that you can't see. You cheap..."

The older twin laughed. "Well, let's save our fight for later. Let's return to the lounge. I'm sure Mother wants to say his sorry to you too." He rose to his feet, only to fell forward with his younger brother's arm caught him in reflex. "Oops, sorry, I'm tripped."

"You're not tripped. You're tired," corrected Arisu. "You lose some bloods and then you were healed completely all of sudden. Your body maybe shocked with the sudden transfuse of energy. You can't walk until tomorrow."

"What? Do you mean I need to use wheel chair again? Ugh, I hate to sit down all day on it!" Maou grumbled like a brat.

Tenshi smiled eerily. "Then I'll carry you."

"What the—whoa...!"

Tenshi rose to his feet as well and forcefully carried the weary Maou on his back. The older brunette could not help the flood of color that stained his cheeks. He tried to resist, but his younger twin was healthier and stronger than he was, so he refrained from struggling and rested on his back.

"Are you sure you will be okay, Tenshi-san? Ryuto-san can do it if you want…," offered Aigis, concerned.

"I'm okay. He has fulfilled his atonement, and now it is my turn," replied Tenshi as he walked toward the door that led into the manor. He looked back over his shoulder at his tired older twin. "I need to apologize to him too."

At that, the blonde gynoid said nothing. She let his young master go, followed by the young doctor-to-be girl, the redheaded executive, and the brutal couple. Minato stayed next to her, gave an unfixed stare to the youths back. However, it appeared his gaze was directed toward a pale image formed above the youngest member of his group.

"Did you see it, Minato-sama?" inquired Aigis, straight to the point.

The young man nodded. "His Persona changed. From Balder, God of Peace, into Ve, the Third God of Universe," he stated as his lips curved into one serene smile. "He had resolved himself to accept his brother as an equal now. There is no even a single hatred lying inside his mind for Maou. He will only oppose those who hate him, and he hates them in return. He had changed…for the better."

"That is good, isn't?"

Minato looked at the blond. "You seem troubled."

"Well, to be frank, I do have several questions…" she looked down before looked at those dark eyes again, "I know Shadows could lurk out of their nests, but those Children of Ragnarok…how did they can be accurately finding us? More than that, they always come when we didn't make any preparations. It seems like…they have someone controlling them…"

"Of course they have," the man said, walked slowly toward the doorway. "Loki the Trickster, Chief of the Fire Giant Surt…I'm afraid, when they merged in my soul, I've shared a part of my wisdom with them. They had escaped my 'sea', and now they gained their own conscience, tried to reign to world, as they did long, long ago."

"You mean…your Personas had become Shadows now? But how that possible...?"

"That is beyond my knowledge, Aigis. As I said, they obtained my wisdom and grown independent, broke my chain and attempted to rule over this world. To my guess, the reason behind why they quickly located us and ready to ambush us is because they sensed me, their previous master, weapon less, easy to kill."

Aigis was silent. "That mean we need to strengthen our bond and stay alert anytime, anywhere."

"Indeed. Now, there is no place safe wherever we go," Minato paused in the middle of the stair. He looked back over his shoulder at his loyal fighting companion, smiled at her soothingly, and said, "I am such a bother, aren't I?"

The humanoid shook her head frantically, signaling her disagreement. However, as he stared at her with that stunning gaze, she quickly turned away. "Well…to be truthful…yes." If she was a complete human, she was sure that her cheeks flushed right now, and she was grateful that she is not. "But…that's what I like…one thing that reminds me of you whenever I look at Tenshi-sama…"

"Oh, I see," the young instructor chuckled and continued walking downstairs.

* * *

The two strode on the long corridor together. They lost track of the teens. However, soon enough they found Arisu and Shou. Apparently, the sisterly girls were searching for the pair too, because Ken worried about them. The girls led the way to Maou's chamber, where everyone gathered inside.

"Ah, Aigis, Minato," Ken welcomed the pair.

"How is Maou-sama?" asked Aigis, concerned.

"He's alright. Here, take a look," Tenshi stepped aside, allowed the blond to have closer look at his older brother.

Maou slept on his bed. There were few scratches here and there, but he seemed didn't bother with it all. His sleeping face was peaceful, as if he had nothing to worry. Aigis smiled in relief, knowing both her masters were fine, despite the fact that she couldn't protect them as much. Minato was glad her mood lifted a bit. He gave the youths a brief glance, and they nodded, comprehended his cue. They bid themselves from the chamber and decided to wait outside, gave the simple family some time to talk.

"Aigis-san, I need to say my greatest gratitude for taking care of the boys," said Akiko suddenly.

The gynoid smiled and shook her head slightly. "It was nothing. It is my duty to protect Tenshi-sama and Maou-sama, as they are part of the family that I serve."

"And about that, Aigis…we've talk about it," Ken traded glance with his wife and nodded firmly. "I officially hereby you as Amada Tenshi's personal bodyguard. You don't need to serve either him or this family any longer."

Tenshi gasped and looked at his father. His face was grim and his almond eyes widened in horror. "But Father, why? Aigis done satisfying job for watching over me the whole months! And if it about failing to protect us tonight, it is my own fault! You don't need to fire her," he took Aigis' hand and held it tight, "I want to stay with her longer. She's like a big sister to me now—a precious family of mine!"

The humanoid was touched as the youngest master she served covered for her. She held his hand and smiled warmly at him. "It is alright. I serve such punishment and banishment. I have failed, I admit that."

"No, no, Aigis-san, Tenshi, you misunderstood!" Akiko giggled graciously. "What he meant is that Aigis-san freed from her task as a 'babysitter'. Now we took her as our family too!"

Both Tenshi and Aigis widened their eyes in surprise. Once he could compose himself, he smiled widely. "Really...? Great!" he spun and shot his best smile toward the soon to be sister of his, said, "Now you don't need to worry about separated from us, Aigis. I'm sure Maou will be glad too."

"Oh, b-but I can't possibly accept that…" the android looked down, "…even as a bodyguard, I end up letting my master to protect me…it'll be worse if I become your sister…"

"I'm sure it won't."

Everyone looked up and noticed that Maou had wake up. He grinned toward Aigis and reached out for her hand. "You maybe not the best bodyguard, but you're the best sister me and Tenshi will ever have. You're so…motherly, and always there when we need you. And don't you remember? You were the one who saved us when a bear attacked us!" he commented.

"Please, Aigis," Tenshi gripped the blonde's hand tighter. Using his ultimate puppy eyes technique, he continued, "Or, you actually don't like us?"

"No, of course not...!" Aigis complied. Let out a deep sigh, she smiled as usual. "Well, I guess…I'll accept the offer, Ken-sama."

Ken nodded as an approval. Tenshi hugged Aigis tightly, as did Maou who forced himself to sit up. The rest of the group, who were watching the touching scene through the window of the door, felt a little relieved that the family finally came together again. They looked very happy, as if nothing could broke the family bond ever.

"Thanks God, Tenshi-kun got his complete family again," commented Shou.

"Hmm…so, Aigis will be an older sister, eh? Come to think of it, she did looks like an older sister to us," added Ryuto.

"Haiz…I wish I have a sister too," muttered Arisu faintly. "But then again, Shou-chan is kinda like my younger sister now."

The turquoise haired girl chuckled. "Yes. Added with the fact that Freyr is Freya's older brother, and that you are partially older from me..."

"Happy family, huh?" a serene smile stole on Minato's thin lips.

"Ah, I know, I know! Let's pretend to be a family! Because Karen is the eldest here, so you'll be an older sister!" the doctor wanna-be chimed.

Karen giggled. "So, the next sibling is Ryuto-kun, Arisu-chan, Shou-san, and lastly Tenshi-kun? …We will be odd siblings in an odd family."

"And let's made Minato-kun and Aigis as the parents!" came a suggestion from the battle-maiden.

At that, the navy haired leader looked up. He gave the youths a strange look and asked, "Why I'm the father one?"

"Obviously, duh...! You're actually forty or so, while Aigis is in her mid-thirty, so you are our parents. You two will make a cute pair, I think," replied the young boxer. There was a little hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Why yes, you will be."

Everyone turned around and found the Amada couple stood in the doorway. Ken had this amused smirk on his face while Akiko hid her ominous laughter graciously with the back of her hand. It seemed those elders were overhearing their silly conversation just now.

"You don't fit the image of a good father, Minato…I just can't imagine how hilarious it'll be: you marry Aigis, and born these children…your family will screw up," the brown haired executive shook his head slightly and sighed before continuing, "Hhh…I don't have the right to say those words, huh?"

"To be blunt, yes," agreed the expressionless guy, attracted more merry laughter from the Lady of the House.

"Ahaha...! Honesty can hurt too, sometimes, eh?" she said between the laughter. As she finally stopped, she smiled to everyone, prettier than the group had seen before. "Maou had waked up. We're going to tell the chef to cook for extra ransom and arrange some rooms for you kids. You may enter and talk with them now."

"Thank you."

The husband wife left them. Once they were out of sight, the youths entered the chamber and found the twin accompanied by the blonde humanoid. Aigis rose to her feet and pulled some chairs to let everyone sat down.

"Sorry, I suddenly blacked out like that," started Maou apologetically.

"It's okay. Do you feel better?" Arisu inquired.

The older brunette nodded. "So…it seem I have the same power as you guys," he pointed out, "Do I have to live in the same place, with everyone here?"

"It's up to you. We won't push you to join our team," replied Minato. "Though, I'm sure Aigis and Tenshi-kun will be happy to have you in our group."

"Well then, I choose not to join. I mean, I'm the heir of the family's fortune. I need to study more, so I can succeed the company," Maou turned his head to see his younger brother. "I wish I can accompany you, but…"

"I know," Tenshi nodded. "It's your life, do whatever you want. I'll be okay without you. Aigis and everyone are here with me, fight with me, and protect this world with our own way. You have your own way to protect the world and you have your own duty, Brother."

Silent. There was no respond from Maou. After some minutes without anyone tried to break the silence, the younger of the twin lifted his eyebrow and said, "What? Why did you look at me like that?"

"What did you say just now, Tenshi?"

"Why did you look at me--?"

"No, the previous one..."

"What?"

"No, the previous..."

"You have your own way to protect the world and you have your own duty, Brother."

The older brunette gasped and hung on Aigis' life, sought shelter. "...Something wrong with him! There's no way he will call me 'Brother'! You must be a fake Tenshi!"

"Is it something strange for me to call you Brother?" Tenshi's face reddened, "You're my older twin brother. It is normal for me to address you in such way. And from now on, I need to call Aigis as Sister too."

"Ah, about that…I'm fine with 'Aigis' only," the blond android said.

"No, no! How about 'Mother'?" the black haired girl suggested.

"...Mother?"

The navy haired guy sighed before explained, "These kids tried pretending to be our children, while I become the father and you become the mother."

The twin laughed. "Yes, I think we can use that…'Father' and 'Mother'," agreed the younger one, made everyone else laughed together with them.

"Uh…back to the topic," Maou got everyone's attention once more. "About this power we wield…does this 'Shadow' you speak about roaming can roam everywhere and every time they want? Explain to me."

"I will be lie if they only stay in a place," Minato started, "They can be anywhere as long as the humans can't throw away their negative feelings."

The youths lifted an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" the turquoise haired girl asked quite clearly. The junior took a deep breath before explaining.

"The Shadows can be everywhere, as long as there are people who have darkness in their heart. Basically, every being in this world have Shadows dwelling in their body, as the result of all despairs, hatred, fears, and every negative emotions they feel. The strong feelings create the physical form of it. Then, we can qualify the form into two types.

"One, the Shadows. The darkness of human's heart created them. People who cannot control their own darkness eventually will consumed by the darkness itself. The results are different in each case. People may lose their sanity and become almost like a brainless zombie, but retain their human body. The worst case is, once the darkness consumed yourself, you will become a Shadow itself.

"The other type is Personas. There are several people that can overcome their own Shadows, tamed them. Also, these people achieve a reason to awaken their power. It will be either the power to fight, or the power to protect. In the end, this will create a Persona, your second-self, the mask, or appearance that we project to the world, a self-construed concept of the Self and at times, the self that we wish most strongly to be."

Everyone was silent as Minato ended his explanation. None reacted. They seemed to be deep in their thought.

"So," the redheaded executive finally spoke, "You said that technically, the humanity we tried to protect is our opponents itself?"

"You may say so," the man replied. "However, these Children of Ragnarok we face…our main target, is not created by the feelings. They are created from revenge will of the deaths. It's unbelievable, but I did some research about it and the result make that speculation."

"Whoa, whoa…first thing first, why the heck the deaths who wish for revenge come to us...? Did they think that we are great threat to them that they decided to finish us off first?" inquired Ryuto.

"Yes. It seems like they knew that we are people who have chance to defeat them. And about how they can specifically find us wherever we are…" Minato let out a heavy sigh. "It is because my existence. Some of them are my split personalities that break free from my 'sea'. They detect me, their previous master, and attack us. And I hate to admit that I probably have share part of my wisdom, that's why they able to think themselves and plan their moves."

"So it's almost like Freya leaves my body, and take my knowledge then planned to attack me," Shou murmured. She crept out and said, "Wow...that will be a total massacre."

"You guys really are great. Fighting these Shadows without anyone knew…" Maou smiled.

"If people knew about Shadows, they will live in fear of their own emotions. The condition will become worse than right now and that mean more Shadows to kill," answered Aigis.

"Well then…it'll be our secret, huh?"

"Out of topic, why did you choose gray eyes, Maou-kun? There is no donor with the same color as your original eyes?" asked Arisu, curious.

"Now you mention it, the color is different with Tenshi's eyes," added Shou, leaned toward the older of the twin.

A mischief smirk stole on Maou's lips as he leaned toward Shou too. "I did it so Father and Mother can differentiate us. Beside, this pair of gray eyes of a dead nobleman is very enchanting that you can't stop staring at it, right Shou-san?"

At that, Ryuto grabbed his best friend's shoulders and pulled her backwards, returned to her previous position. "You brat…how dares you flirt the elder…" he grumbled.

"You can't avoid the fact that I'm quite charming. I will gladly date Arisu-san and Shou-san anytime," he teased, before two pinches stung both his arms and made him screeched in pain. The culprits, who were also known as the gynoid sister and the angelic little brother, traded smiles and joined the laugh with the rest of the group.

"Why don't you flirt on Karen-san? I'm sure she'll take your flatter positively," suggested the black haired girl.

Maou looked up toward Karen, before chuckled. "Are you kidding me, Arisu-san? There is no way I will try to flirt or tease Karen-san, because he—"

"—he will be mad," the redheaded woman cut the explanation almost immediately, made everyone looked at her, curious. "I mean…my fiancé."

"God! You already have a fiancé?" Arisu covered her opened mouth, "I mean, well, it's not that surprising because you're a Kirijo, but…why you didn't tell us? Oh, my heart is broken! She didn't tell me that important thing!"

"Arisu-chan…stop being such a drama queen, please" chided Shou sternly.

"Oh man…why all beautiful girls always already have boyfriend or fiancé? Not fair…" Ryuto sighed.

Karen shrugged as the three made such a jesting act. However, Minato could notice the cold stare she sent, right toward Maou's eyes. The killing stare. The receiver himself shrugged and avoided further eye contact. With quick observation, the thoughtful man could understand what the situation tells.

"Oh, what a merry air...!"

Everyone turned his or her head toward the doorway. Ken opened the door and smiled to the group. "The dinner's ready. I'm sure everyone is hungry after the fight," he explained.

"Amada-san, you're most kind, indeed!" exclaimed the doctorate student as she rose to her feet, dragged along her roommates with her so they could have some girl's talks during the walk to the dining room.

Minato then stood on his feet too. Aigis and Tenshi helped Maou got up from his bed then they walked out of the room, following the girls. However, as the four gathered with Shou and the other girls, the leader noticed someone was missing.

"Where is Ryuto-kun?"

* * *

The black haired boxer was stood still in Maou's chamber. His stare was blank as he looked up into the empty ceiling of the room. Nothing extraordinary happened in the room since the group left it. However, in his view, something was there; spoke to him with its unheard voice. The voice that enchanted him—halted him from following his friends to leave the place.

**_"Ryuto…the vessel of Heimdall…hear my voice…"_**

"Who are you?" he complied, not sure if he actually did hearing the voice.

**_"My name is not important right now…do you seek for power, my child?"_**

"I…well; I guess I want it…"

**_"Then…I shall gift a part of my power to you…"_**

"Really? Wow, I don't know who you are, but you sound nice…"

**_"However, there is always consequence that you must accept in order to retrieve this prowess…"_**

"What is that?"

**_"You must--"_**

"Ryuto-kun...?"

Ryuto gasped. He spun and found Shou stood in the doorway, stared at him strangely. "What are you doing over there? Zoned out?" she asked funnily.

"Ah yes, I guess I'm daydreaming…" replied the Literature student as he scratched his head.

The turquoise haired girl laughed slightly. "Well, let's go. The dinner is ready and everyone waiting for you."

"Uhm…right…"

He approached his best friend and walked with her to the dinning room. However, his mind still couldn't let go of that voice. The voice that enchanted him—aroused him with the passion and lust for power...

* * *

**_Author Note:_** _Haiz…that's done well. Tenshi and Maou come into good terms and Aigis is their foster sister now! Yippee! The joke about Minato and Aigis became the parents came from Silvermoon Arisato, who love the pair very much. This chapter took many explanations that I found myself confused with the dialogues…but in the end, it's good (I think). There is some plot-twist here and there…hints for future chapters and etcetera…but matter not. There will be Mitsuru in the next chapter and a star guest too (perhaps). So, don't miss it. See you in the next chappie, bye bye!_


	11. Star Festival

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Persona or Atlus, and everything I wrote here just for the entertainer._

**_Author Note: _** _Yay, I'm back! As expected, there will be our cold and bold executive, Mitsuru! As for the surprise…khukhukhu…just read on to find out who it is! Oh yeah, there are two star-guest, so well…Enjoy the reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Star Festival**

Kirijo Corporation Main Headquarter.

The fresh air of early July found two redheaded in President Director Kirijo's office. The younger woman sat on a single-seated chair in front of the table while the older one stood near the large window at the back of the room, her back facing her daughter. She was silent as she listened to the younger one's report from the accident in Amada Manor.

"…And that is the end of it," the younger woman finished her report.

The President Director turned around and walked toward her table, picked the report documents which typed by the young woman. With a weary sigh, she seated herself on the comfortable chair of hers.

"So, this Shadows matter is more complicated than what I thought," she commented, read the sheets all over. "But at least Minato could predict their movements and plans. That's a relief…and yet all I can do is providing everyone with equipments."

"It's still quite helpful," the younger redheaded smiled, "Everyone seemed grateful for the weapons we provided. Even Tenshi-kun jealous with the quality of every weapon transferred into our condominium, saying 'how the heck they made a weapon with this metal', or something like that. I need to admit that our weapon development team did a great job at this."

Mitsuru laughed. "Well, Amada Corp concerned themselves in garments, foods, toys and daily need items. We ruled over almost every business in this world while they still only famed in this land, Japan."

The daughter chuckled and nodded as an agreement. "However, Mother…I think once Maou-kun replaced his father, the company will developing in incredible speed, knowing his ability in governing and management," she noted. "Also, he love to take challenge and risk. He will be a dangerous enemy for us."

"Hmm…I'll remember that, dear. This one son of Ken awed us, isn't he?"

"Yes, oh and speak of which," Karen lowered her voice, continued, "…I think he knew about me."

At that, Mitsuru paused and drummed her fingers on the well-crafted table. Karen leaned against her chair and waited for her mother's comment about this situation. Minutes passed, and the elderly woman finally spoke.

"Karen…don't you think it's time to drop the act?"

The heiress widened her eyes in shock. "What the—Mother! There is no way I can do that!" she protested, her fist clenched.

"No, listen; dear…" the Director rose to her feet and approached her daughter, "It can be a good opportunity to get rid off all those marriage application that sent to our manor everyday…"

"But I told them I don't like guys. I can't believe they are still insisted trying to propose me. I make a public announcement and big conference to explain that…"

"None believe in you. Some thought you were making excuse because you didn't ready to accept any men into our family, and some thought you have trauma with men and convinced that they can cure your phobic. None of them are true, but people believe what they heard and will always go after you if you give them hope like this."

Karen rubbed her chin and sighed, "I've tried my best convincing them about it, but they are so stubborn, Mother…"

"Yes, and they will be more stubborn in the Star Festival tomorrow…" reminded Mitsuru, caressed her daughter's silky hair.

At that, Karen widened her eyes. "I forgot…the Star Festival is near and I need to attend…" she sighed, heavier and more depressed than before, "They will try persuading me to marry one of them again…geez, there will be no end to this."

"I told you," the mother chuckled. "Oh and…give this to Minato."

The younger redheaded received an invitation card. She lifted an eyebrow. "You want him to come?"

"He's my old friend. There's nothing wrong inviting him to go into our Star Festival. Beside, I'm sure he will bring along the rest of the group. You don't mind if they join our festive, do you?"

"No, in fact they will make me more comfortable there," Karen smiled as she opened the unsealed invitation card. Minato's name was written there. "I still can't believe that Minato-san is your former fighting companion. He looks so young and yet he has much hidden behind that stoic face of his. Experience, abilities, wisdom, comprehension…I think I understand why people said, 'don't judge a book by its cover', huh?"

A graceful and sweet smile stole on Mitsuru's lips. "And he is a sweet talker too. So gentleman yet so rude at times…heh, even I couldn't figure out what's actually in his mind."

The younger executive nodded. However, as she thought over it, a bright idea came into her mind.

"This is it!"

* * *

"Star Festival on a cruise ship?"

Karen nodded. She had returned to the condominium to deliver the invitation for Minato. Everyone seemed amused with the idea of celebrating a festival on the company's private cruise ship, except Tenshi and Aigis. The invited man seated himself on his favorite sofa while the rest of the group gathered around him, tried to look at the invitation card.

"It's a party for nobles and many important people, isn't? I'm afraid I wouldn't fit into such party…" the navy haired man commented as soon as he finished reading the invitation.

"My Mother begged for you to come," she turned her head toward the others and smiled at them. "Everyone is invited too. I will be very happy if everyone participated in this festive. We rarely hang out together except going into fights and brawls, remember?"

"Wow, I will love to!" Arisu replied almost immediately.

"Me too... But sadly, I don't have any yukata or party clothes with me…" said Shou.

"Worry not! I myself will provide everyone with the clothes. Just tell me which color and what kind of clothes you want to have, and the garment will be ready at the day, tailored only by the best," replied the redheaded executive.

"Umm…I appreciate the help, but I think that's too--"

"Yukata!! I want yukata. Any color will do best for me. As for Shou-chan, I want her to have yukata too, and I think light blue and flower patterns will do best with her appearance," the black haired doctorate student cut her roommate's words curtly. "Oh, and pink will looks good on Aigis, don't you think so?"

"Huh? Oh well, I will wear any color you have for me…" complied the blonde android, didn't sure what she had said.

"Got it. How about you guys?" Karen turned her attention toward the males.

"I have my own yukata," retorted Tenshi plainly.

"No, I don't need too. I will wear my casual outfit," Ryuto smirked.

"Indigo," the leader remarked.

"Okay then…everything is noted," Karen pulled out her cellphone and called a number. She rose to her feet, intended to leave the room to talk with the person she called. However, before she gone behind the door, she said, "Ah, Minato-san…can you please come here with me?"

Minato's eyebrow lifted. He wondered why, but he gave a firm nod and the followed the redheaded came out of the room. As they came into the corridor, Karen started to converse with the person she called.

"Yes, I want you to hire the best tailor to make outfits for us…yes, yes. One light blue yukata with floral pattern, one pink yukata, one indigo yukata, and…" she paused and turned around to Minato. "…Which color do you think Arisu-chan will like?"

"…Green, perhaps?" the navy haired young man shrugged.

"And one green yukata. Use the best, oh and…the indigo one is for a man with medium size. The rest is for women…yes…yes, thank you."

She closed the call and let out a deep sigh. The pale man folded his arms and lifted an eyebrow. "So, I'm here only to state my opinion about Arisu-chan's yukata?" he asked jokingly.

"No," the redheaded smiled. "I'm here to have an urgent proposal with you. I will be pleased and honored if you agree with this proposal."

"I need to know what you propose at before I decided to agree with it."

Karen nodded. She approached him and stared back at those sleepy eyes before bowed and said, "Please, become my fiancé!"

"What?"

"Become-my-fiancé," she repeated, as she stood tall perfectly once more. Her eyes pleading yet determined to make him agree to do this request.

Minato, managed to compose himself after hearing such strange proposal, remarked, "And why I need to be your fiancé?"

"Well, you see…as you know, there will be many important people, and the major of the invitees are men who planned to marry me. Up until now, I've used many ways to avoid them, such as refusing politely until telling them I'm not interested with males at all. However, they are very stubborn that they keep trying to please me with gifts and jewelries or priceless valuables. For your information, I'm not joking when I said I don't like males.

"So, to avoid them and make everything clear that they don't have any chance to posses me, I want you to be my fiancé. I'm sure they will give up once they know my heart have been stolen by you. Just for one night, please pretend to be my fiancé. Please, I beg you!"

"I'm sure you're pretty famous because I need to admit that you're very beautiful," the navy haired leader said. "Furthermore, you are the sole heiress to Kirijo family's fortune. With those facts, I know no men in this world that will not take interest to you. However, with that same fact, I know you need a husband so you will have children who can continue the company after you. Yet, you refuse to accept any men who came to propose you. May I know why?"

Karen sighed and waved her hand in the air, annoyed. "I told you, Minato-san. I-don't-like-men. I'll think a way to have someone succeed after me, but that is future problem. Our problem right now is to find a way so those filthy men get their hands off me during the festival. I need your help. If you don't want to help, then say so. I will find someone that will help me with this."

Minato folded his arms. He looked at Karen, up and down, searched for something wrong with her. He said nothing for quite awhile and the redheaded almost let go of her hope about this request, before he nodded and said,

"Very well... It'll be my honor to help you."

"Good! Then the act will start as soon as the men surround and flatter me at the festival okay? Once the festival over and we hop off from the ship, we can stop the act," the stubborn executive smiled happily, "I owe you. You may ask me for anything, as long as I can do it."

"...For real?"

"For real. If you wish, I can do it right here and now."

"Well, there is something I wished for…"

"Please, just tell me. A Kirijo will always repay any debt they have."

"…Please protect Mitsuru."

Karen widened her eyes. Those amber orbs stared back at his dark eyes, and found nothing but strong determination. The same determination that was reflected in each of his convincing words. Now she knew why her mother and his old friends believed in him so much. The woman smiled again and nodded.

"Sure. I promise I will protect Mother," she said firmly.

Minato nodded. "Well, now we solve the problem…let's eat."

"Oh, I bet Aigis cooking for Cream Croquette. I saw her took the croquettes from the refrigerator…"

"You know…I think you should stop 'betting', for the sake of your own luck…"

* * *

July 7, the Star Festival Day.

A black long jaguar, which escorted the S.O.A.R. members, had arrived in Odaiba Seaport. They could see large ships docked everywhere. One of them was a ship with KIRIJO CORPORATION imprinted on the ship's body. A stair had been prepared to let the group ascended into the ship. A certain black haired woman couldn't help but to feel enthusiasm as she stepped into the wide deck.

"Whoa, this is so huge!" she exclaimed. "I never had been in a ship as big as this before!"

"The party will be commenced at 7 PM. You may take a rest in the cabin meanwhile we waiting for the guests to arrive," explained Karen.

"Sweet. I think I will explore the whole ship after this," Ryuto turned around to Shou, "Anyone coming with me?"

"No, thank you. I prefer to take a rest in the cabin," replied the turquoise haired girl. She walked toward the cabin, and Arisu tailed with her.

"I agree…I remember every inches of this ship because Karen-san always invited me to this party every year," added Tenshi, walked off followed by Aigis behind him.

Minato shrugged and followed them into the cabin. The black haired boxer folded his arms and pouted, "Fine. You guys not fun at all." And he too went into the cabin.

The girls were having the same room in the second floor, while the guys stayed in different single-suited rooms in the first floor. Soon after Minato put down his bag, which contained the yukata that Karen ordered at the day after before, he came out of the room. He could see Ryuto had disappeared into the deck, starting his exploration. Tenshi maybe tried to take a nap before the party in his room. Without anything to do, Minato decided to look around.

The ship was very big that you can lost if the signboard never around. So far, Minato had found dancing hall, dining hall, primary kitchen, the bridge and engine room. According to the map, there still more place to find but he was too tired to continue the exploration. He sat down and bought a soda from the vending machine that he found not too while ago. As he refreshed himself, he saw a large man with pale blond hair walked in the corridor. It seemed he was searching for something.

Minato stayed silent and watched the man looked at right and left, continued his search. As he noticed that the navy haired guy had stared at him for quite a long time now, he approached him and, strangely, smiling.

"There you are! I thought I had lost you," the man said.

"Excuse me?" a cobalt eyebrow lifted.

"Stop wandering around all by yourself. I don't know how to contact you if I lost you…hnn?" he paused and leaned toward Minato, observed his countenance. He gasped as he realized that he talked to the wrong person. "Oh, sorry! I guess you're my friend…but you're a MAN."

"It's okay. But I don't know there's someone that actually have face as stoic as me."

The man laughed. "Heh, it's not like that. It's just that…she tends to stay expressionless and zoned out when she deep in thought. She also has the same hair and eye color as you do. Did you see anyone that looks like that?"

"No, I haven't seen anyone since I came out of my cabin."

"I see," the other man sighed. "She have a big curiosity to almost everything, so I'm not very surprised if she goes exploring this ship alone. Anyway, thanks for telling me. If you by any chance see her, tell her that Kanji searching for her and she must wait in our cabin, okay? See you."

Minato nodded as he saw the man left. For some reason, his eyes couldn't let go of that man's figure. Something had attracted him, and he still tried to figure out what is it. He could saw that he is a strong man, just like his appearance show. But there was something greater…dwelling inside him. Thinking that he was too much guessing, Minato shook his head. He swallowed all of his soda and threw the can into the thrash bin, then continued his exploration.

* * *

The night has fallen, the invitees have arrived, and the ship has left the dock. The feast is ready to start anytime by now. Passengers had gone onto the deck, where they talked to their colleagues about either their fashion or businesses each people handle. Meanwhile, some certain girls still busied with their dress code for the festive.

"Oh no…how can I tie this sash…?"

"Hang in there, Shou-san…I'll help you."

"Oh hey, where is your getas? …You seriously don't think you can wear sport shoes while you wear yukata, don't you?"

"I told you, I never wear any yukata since I'm ten, I've forgot everything about it!"

The boys of the group had donned themselves in their clothes. As they approached the girl's room, they could hear some noisy voice came from inside. Looking at each other, Minato gestured for a certain black haired to check. Ryuto knocked the door and said, "Hey ladies…are you ready?"

"Wait! Let us fix Shou-chan's obi first!" replied a cheerful voice.

"Shou-san, don't move, I can't tie it…" spoke the calm voice.

"But!" the pleading the voice of a certain tomboy girl chimed.

"No buts!"

Tenshi chuckled. "Looks like there's someone not used wearing yukata inside…"

"I hear that!" the tomboy girl's voice rang.

Soon afterwards, the girls came out of their room. The males couldn't help but to awe seeing them in yukatas. Aigis and Arisu seemed pleased that the three guys had zoned out seeing them in their best performances, while Shou still felt a little awkward wearing the traditional clothes.

"Well! What do you think?" asked Arisu, broke the silence.

"You girls looking…great," commented Ryuto, at loss of words.

"I never saw you in yukata, Aigis…you looks very beautiful," flattered Tenshi.

"Thank you," Aigis smiled nicely.

"Didn't like yukata too much, Shou-san?" inquired Minato.

"You bet. I can't walk freely when I'm wearing this…" Shou muttered sadly. "But never mind that. Where is Karen-san?"

"I'm here."

Everyone turned their attention toward the stairs, which led into the engine room. They could see the redheaded waved to them slightly. The group approached her. Karen was wearing violet yukata and she had her hair braided up high into a ponytail. She, however, felt nervous at the time.

"Everyone ready?" she asked. They nodded. "Let's go."

They ascended into the deck, where the festival will commence. In several hours, the wide dock had turned into a large party hall where the high-end people gathered and chatted with each other. Shou could see faces she saw in popular programs. Ryuto could name some politician names that attended the party as well. They couldn't help but admit that the Kirijo was a very strong faction that they could have made those famous people came into their party.

"Wow, I feel like I'm out of place here," commented the black haired doctor.

"Yeah…what should we do?" asked her turquoise haired friend.

"Spread out and enjoy the festival, I suppose," replied Minato.

"Sure. Mitsuru-sama will appear soon to give small speeches about this party," Aigis noted.

"Speak of Mitsuru-sama…" the black haired boxer shifted his gaze at a certain redheaded who stood behind the blond gynoid, "What are you doing there, Karen?"

Karen hushed him. "Sssh...! Don't speak aloud, or else--"

"Ah, there she is! Karen-sama…!"

The young redheaded gasped. Aigis and Tenshi quickly dragged Arisu, Ryuto, and Shou away from Karen. A group of noblemen in various age approached her in a rush. The blond humanoid realized that she hadn't brought Minato along with her. The stoic guy trapped there with the executive daughter, surrounded by the hyenas.

"Karen-sama! Have you received the China porcelain from me? I bought it special for you."

"Karen-sama! Did you try the dress I've sent to your manor last month? I asked the best to tailor it for you."

"Karen-sama! What's your opinion regarding my invitation to spend summer together at Hawaii? Did you accept it?"

"Karen-sama…!"

"Karen-sama…!"

Karen didn't reply. Instead, she grabbed Minato's arm and pulled him a little closer toward her. The navy haired guy took that as a cue. He sighed quietly before looked sharply at those men who tried their best to gain his partner's attention or interest.

"Please excuse us. My woman doesn't like your pressures," he said, loud enough to make the men heard his declaration.

"Who? Your woman?" one of the men, who was wearing black tuxedo laughed, followed by the mocking laughter of his fellow businessmen. "Karen-sama is not your woman, dude. As far as we tried, she never received any proposal from rich guys like us. And you dare to claim her as yours? You got nerve."

"But she is," Minato kept his expressionless face and continued, "Just the other day, I came to her place and proposed her, and she received my simple gift to her."

"And what is your gift, which could win her heart but not with ours?"

"True love," Karen replied, gained everyone's attention once more. "He presented me his love, and I can see he sought not my family's fortune, but my love. Beside…I'm in love with his magnetic eyes," she gazed at those deep dark eyes.

Ryuto whistled, "Wow, is that true?"

"Wait, but I thought she already had a fiancé?" Arisu furrowed her eyebrows.

"It's just an act," Aigis lowered her voice as she informed the group. "Her fiancé was currently away and couldn't attend this party. So instead, she asked Minato-sama to disguise as her partner."

"I see," Shou muttered as she stared at the trouble couple. "I guess being a wealthy person have its negative side too."

"I'm more concerned to the poor guy who needs to help rich people like them."

"Yes…huh?"

Everyone turned their attention and found a man with bright blond hair stood beside them. The man who was encountered with Minato at his exploration now had donned in his black and white yukata, stood stall as he watched the busy crowd ahead. The youths raised their eyebrows as they tried to recognize this man but fail miserably.

"Who are you?" asked Tenshi, curious.

"Not a very much important person, if that's what you ask, kid," the man replied. "So, that guy is your friend, huh? That pale guy?"

"Yes. Did you know him?" interrogated the blond servant, alerted.

"Well, we were just acquainted several hours ago. He looks similar with my companion that I mistook him as her. Oh, speak of her…did you see a woman in dark blue yukata passed by? She looks like that friend of yours."

"A woman? No, I guess not," answered Shou quite heartily.

The large man sighed. "I guess I need to search for her again. Ah, can you please tell her that 'Kanji searching for her', if you meet her by any chance?" he requested.

"Sure."

"Thanks. Sorry for bothering you guys. See you," the man bowed gratefully and went away, disappeared in the crowds of invitees.

"A woman that looks like Minacchi," Arisu giggled at the mere thought of it. "She must be a sleepy woman like him."

"Who knows?" the black haired boxer shrugged. He turned his attention toward the group of men, which still surrounded Minato and Karen. He then caught a glimpse of red walked toward them. "Uh oh. Poor guys, they're in trouble now."

The others frowned, confused by Ryuto's statement. However, as they laid eyes upon the mess over there, they finally understand what he meant. As Minato and Karen struggled within the vicious hyenas who tried to separate them away, either by harsh words or by forceful pulls, a certain woman approached them.

"What's with the racket?"

Everyone turned his or her attention and found none other than Kirijo Mitsuru herself, stood nearby. She wore red and black yukata and her hair tied up high into a ponytail. She almost looks like the older version of Karen. Her elegance upbringing faded as her expression showed uneasiness and anger as she watched the men who surrounded her dear daughter and her former fighting companion.

"How dare you making a meaningless fuss in my festive," the President Director kept her icy stare toward the businessmen who tried to win her daughter's hand. "I hope there is an appropriate reason behind all this, unless I'm forced to bring down proper punishment to you."

"Beg forgive, Kirijo-sama," the man in black tuxedo started. "But this man claimed to be Karen-sama's fiancé. We never heard that she had engaged."

"Ah yes…of course you never. He was just proposed Karen several days ago," Mitsuru smiled at none in particular. "We have no chance to tell the public about it. Beside, Karen herself didn't want this news exposed to the world. She said it wasn't a big deal."

"And indeed it is," Karen spoke, "It makes me embarrassed, for the world-wide to know about my privacy. But I do plan to tell everyone here that I've engaged with Minato-san today."

There were some complaints stated only among themselves, unbelief words and disappointed murmurs. Karen took this chance to get out of the crowd, moved to the side next to her mother along with Minato. Mitsuru winked at them secretly before turning around and ascended on to the small stage that had been prepared for her.

"We're very sorry for the delay, because there is a small problem that some certain people caused to my lovely daughter," the older redheaded said as she stood before the stand microphone, which was placed in middle of the stage. "Before we set sail and enjoy the trip to watch the beautiful sky tonight, I request your utmost attention for the announcement that about to be told from my daughter, Karen. Karen, if you please?"

The executive daughter nodded. She walked toward the stage as Mitsuru stepped aside, accompanied the seemingly sleepy guy who decided to play no part right now. Every invitee watched her as she took glance of the hopeless hyenas that hungered for her wealth before returned her attention toward the guests.

"Greetings, ladies and gentlemen... Welcome to the Star Festival by Kirijo Corporation," Karen showed her fake smile. "Tonight, I will clarify my status as the heiress of Kirijo's family fortune. As many of you knows, people thought that I'm free, having no love bound to me. That is why, countless men from many ranks tried their best to win my heart, but with no avail. They thought I'm buying times by avoiding them, and thus they relentlessly tried to catch my hand.

"However, from today and day afterwards, I am no longer single. For I, Kirijo Karen, had engaged to my true love. A man that I know destined for none other and me only. That is why, I begged, for your own safety, stop hungering for me, as I made it clear crystal that I pay no interest to other guy than this fiancé of mine."

The rejected males grunted, but didn't lay any protests, as they knew fully well never to object a Kirijo words. Her words were final, and they had given up proposing her. With head hung low, they merged into the crowds and decided to stay until the feast is over. Karen smiled at this and nodded.

"That is all. Now I give the podium to my mother, Mitsuru. If you please, Mother...?"

Mitsuru nodded and ascended on to the stage once more, replaced Karen's position. "Now that problem is solved, please enjoy the party."

The audiences clasped their hands, as the President Director descended from the stage. Minato gave one of his rarest smiles to his former girlfriend.

"Good job, Mitsuru."

"Why, thank you. You did great too, acting as a proper fiancé for Karen," she returned the compliment.

"That's only success because I was once did the same thing with you."

The head of powerful company's face heightened in color. Karen giggled. She had heard the story that happened between the man and her mother over twenty-five years ago, and she knew very well that her mother still have a little interest toward him. Being a good and mother-loving child, the young redheaded dismissed quietly from the sweet nostalgic conversation and approached her friends.

"Why did you here?" asked Arisu, who was drinking a glass of non-alcoholic champagne.

"Giving my mother some precious time with him," replied Karen nonchalantly, took a glass of wine from the walking attendants. "He's her precious friend, you know."

"You don't say," Shou chuckled. "But, don't you think those guys who tried to propose you will find it cliché? Your fiancé talking to your mother…"

"You can always use the excuse 'he tried to please his soon-to-be-mother-in-law'," reasoned Tenshi, attracted merry laughter from his older friends.

"Oh, that's right. Do you want to see the stars from special seat? I have the ticket to the place," the redheaded smirked.

"I think I'll stay here, thank you. I'm sure soon there will be people trying to engage conversation with me…" the brunette refused politely. And no sooner than that, he spotted a group of politicians waved their hands to gain his attention. "See? Now, if you excuse me…"

Tenshi approached the people, followed by Aigis. They quickly entered heavy conversation that including the current political flow, financial situation, and monetary conditions. Another group of important people waved their hands toward Karen, and she too forced to leave the group.

"So, there's left three of us," Ryuto folded his arms. He smirked toward the girls. "I'm forced to keep my eyes on you, ladies."

"It's more like we're forced to be with you," mocked Shou wryly, made her girl friend laughed at the shocked face the boxer made.

"Ah, excuse me…"

The three turned their attention and saw a blue haired woman, wearing blue jacket and long black trousers, approached them. They were a little surprised, as she looks very similar with a certain friend of theirs, except that she is a woman and have short figure. She carried folded clothes in her hands, and she seemed a little worried.

"Uh…may I help you?" asked the turquoise haired girl politely.

"Yes…did you see a tall and big man with pale blond hair in black and white yukata?" the woman queried. "He's my partner in this party…"

"Oh, so you're the one that he mentioned!" the doctor wanna-be clasped her hands. "We saw him, and he said to hold you here if we find you."

"Just as I thought," the woman sighed. She handed over the folded clothes to Shou, and explained. "I just want to return this to him, and tell him that if he dares trying to make me wear this silly yukata again…he will regret the consequence."

Though confused, the battle-maiden accepted the cloth and nodded. "Uh…okay?"

"Wait, you look familiar…" Ryuto eyed the woman.

"Ryuto-kun, don't try to flirt troubled woman like her!"

But the black haired man paid no heed. He kept stared at the woman, and she gazed back at those curious black eyes. Finally, he recognized her. "Oh I know you! You're Shirogane Naoto, that famous private detective woman! I heard you've solved many difficult cases! To be blunt, I'm a big fan of yours!"

The newly introduced Naoto nodded slightly. "Indeed. But I'm here to enjoy the banquet, so…"

"You didn't accept request for autographs?"

"No."

"Oh what a pity…"

"Anyways," Naoto looked at Shou. "Please give it back to Kanji. And do tell him what I told you just now."

"Sure thing," the Literature student nodded.

The detective woman bowed gratefully and left the group of youths. Arisu turned her head toward the still-astonished Ryuto and the confused-looking Shou. "Shouldn't we try to find that Kanji guy and give him this cloth?" she suggested.

"I guess…" the other girl replied dumbfoundly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mitsuru walked together with Minato toward the upper deck, the 'special seat' that Karen talking about. The view was beautiful indeed. The stars could be seen clearly from there and the sounds of wind that accompanying the pair became a perfect harmony tonight. However, the expression of the navy haired guy was still, as expected.

"Karen supposed to bring her friends here, but…" the President Director looked down toward the deck where the feast commenced. She could see glimpse of red hair and violet yukata talked between elderly businessmen and businesswomen. "I think she's too busy."

The young man turned his head slightly, noticing the sadness in his former fighting companion's voice. "Mitsuru, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, Minato. As long as I can answer it…"

"Karen is not your biologic child, is he?"

At that, the redhead looked back at her companion. His countenance was still the same as ever, but she knew he was concerned and serious about it. Let out a deep sigh, she finally nodded.

"She isn't. I found her when I traveled to Sweden in a business trip and brought her to Japan with me so she could be my foster daughter," Mitsuru replied. "Did Aigis tell you?"

"No…I'm just speculating," Minato looked up, stared at the stat-studded sky. His voice was soft but firm. "There is no way a child can be so similar with her parent. There are only two possibilities: she's either a clone of you or not truly your biologic child that happened to share similar face. And…"

"And…"

"You didn't marry anyone yet. I just can't think that Karen is a child out of wedlock. It was too…far-fetched, for you."

The woman laughed as she clasped her hands. "Very good Minato. You never fail to amaze me," she commented, pressed her impolite chuckles to her best. "Then, did you know why Karen doesn't like men?"

"I do…it's because—"

The booming voices of colorful fireworks sunken his words. Everyone in the ship looked up to the shinning sky, admired its beauty. Mitsuru smiled, as she knew she had made her guests impressed with the little show. Even Minato took his time watching the fireworks. It has been quite a long time since he saw this kind of event, and he wished to keep the splendid sight in his memory, just in case he will leave soon.

When the last fireworks shot and disappeared on the sky, the couple could hear sounds of clasping hands from where the audiences gathered. There were also merry cheers, congratulating the success of this festival. The President obviously felt proud of this and her companion complimented about it too. However, something came across to her mind.

"Shouldn't you return to your duty?" asked the redheaded suddenly.

The navy haired guy nodded. "I guess I should…see you soon."

"Yes, see you soon."

Minato bid himself, intending to meet Karen and pretending to be her fiancé again. Mitsuru let out a small sigh and walked over to the edge of that upper deck. Her eyes pointed at nothing but the view of dark sea in this beautiful night. A satisfied smile stole on her lips. However, that smile soon perished as a strange and scary voice startled her.

**_"Kirijo Mitsuru, possessor of Artemisia…"_**

She turned around, alerted. She saw nothing in that place. "Who are you? Show yourself!" she shouted, but still quite low, that none on the deck below could listen to her harsh voice.

**_"I am here…to take the light of thee soul…"_**

* * *

A hysterical scream could be heard throughout the ship. Everyone stopped their chats with their companions, stunned, as they were sure that the voice belonged to none other than President Director Kirijo Mitsuru. Karen startled and accidentally dropped the glass of wine in her hand, broke it into pieces.

"Mother!" she exclaimed in panic.

The executive daughter ran almost immediately as a constant reaction, intended to see her mother. All invitees started to murmuring, worried about Mitsuru's condition and thinking for the worst possibilities. Minato gave signal to Aigis, who obliged and went to the podium, reached out for the microphone and spoke,

"Everyone, please don't be panic. Everything is under our control. But for safety guarantee, please go back to your room and stay inside until everything is clear. Guards, please evacuate them to the cabins and don't let them wander around on the decks!"

At the gynoid's command, the guards that had been hiding appeared and obeyed the command she gave. All guests went into their respective chambers, didn't dare to stay out while the situation wasn't safe. Once everyone entered the cabins, Minato led the youths to go after Karen. They went to the upper deck, where sound of shotguns could be heard.

There, they could saw the gunner filling her ammos, preparing for another set of attacks. Turning their head, the group could saw their enemies. There was the same wolf-like Shadow, which they met before, Garm. Behind the wolf was Mitsuru, tied with black tendrils that came out of nowhere and slowly drained her energy. Beside the creepy tendrils was a woman with long messy dark hair and tattered black clothes. The youths could see that she had blue skin, which made her appearance more terrifying.

When the woman turned to face her 'guests', she smiled, and the Persona-users could feel a strong wave burst out, shook their body slightly. The female Shadow opened her mouth, but there was no voice came out. Instead, she used telepathy to talk with them.

**_"Welcome, inheritors of Aesirs," _**she spoke. **_"My name is Hel, Queen of Helheim, and Goddess of Inglorious Dead. I am here to extinguish the flame of thy soul."_**

* * *

**_Author Note:_** _Ohoho! Finally, Hel appeared in this fic. I've planned to make her appear ever since I started this fic, and I think it's the right time to let her show up. Next will be another set of fights and such…but because I will have pre-final exam at the end of this month, I will not update for quite a long time, but I won't stop this fic! Don't worry. Expect Kanji and Naoto to have some actions in the next chap, hehehe…See you and…review please?_


	12. Reveals

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Persona or Atlus, and everything I wrote here just for the entertainer._

**_Author Note: _**_Shara is back! I'm sorry for the long delay, everyone. I've been bothered by a damn thing called as exams and enchanted to end The Answer part of Persona 3 FES and the amazing game called Dawn of Mana also wasted my time a lot. But matter not. I'm back now, so… are you ready for more actions? Let's see Minato and friends kicking those ugly Shadows' butts! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Reveals**

The detective woman paced up and down in the corridor before her room. Her mind was busy. She felt something bad was about to happen, and she just couldn't calm down. She hoped it was just her uneasiness for being in a party where high-ends people gathering, but her instinct always correct. While she was making hypothetic and speculations, her blond partner approached her in a hurry.

"Naoto! There you are! I thought you--" his paused as he observed her appearance. "Why did you wearing jacket and trousers, Naoto?"

Naoto stopped and furrowed her eyebrows. "Isn't that obvious, I refuse to wear yukata! How many times should I tell you that I don't like wearing clothes or accessories that looks so girly?"

"What's wrong with being a cute woman? It won't hurt."

"It'll disturb me while I'm working," she folded her arms and looked at him sternly. "Now Kanji, did you feel what I felt? It's faint, but I guess you can sense it…in the air."

Kanji closed his eyes, tried to sense something that she said. "Yeah…there is strong power burst out. The power flow was the same with 'them'…Risette and Teddie isn't here, but I'm sure they'll say the same thing."

"Good, then we're in the same degree," the woman pulled out her handgun and checked the ammos. "Let's check what is it. We can't let people know about 'them'. Grab something you can use and we'll be ready."

"But, we can't fight them without our Persona!"

Naoto turned around and sighed. She reached out for the empty air, and a card appeared out of nowhere. Her partner awed as she shot the invisible card, and a woman clad in silver clothes and double swords floated in the air before them. It soon dispersed as the woman gave him the same cold stare.

"If I can use Yamato-Takeru, then you can use Rokuten-Ma too. Now stop dilly-dallying and move out," she commanded and went off.

Kanji sighed and followed her from behind.

**_

* * *

"Indeed, young man. My name is Hel," _**the female Shadow spoke. An eerie laugh sounded though she didn't laugh. **_"I am here to take your souls with me…so my Lord can resurrect from his deep, eternal slumber."_**

"Well, why don't you leave him alone? He might want to rest and don't want any disturbance," said Arisu sardonically, didn't lose her sense of humor even at times like this.

**_"It is his order to awake his body. And in order to do that, we need to do some sacrifices…starting by this woman," _**Hel touched Mitsuru's chin, lifted her head upwards, showed her pale countenance. **_"If you wish not to let me take your souls, this woman should be enough sacrifice for my Lord."_**

"NO!" Karen screamed. She pulled out her shotgun, which she hid in her obi, and aimed it toward the Shadows. "I won't let you do that!"

**_"Impatience, aren't you?" _**the blue skinned woman's raised her voice volume. **_"I wouldn't harm your mother, young possessor of Tyr…that is, if you willingly kill your friends for me, then I will let your mother alive."_**

Everyone gasped as they were listened the impossible proposal from Hel. "You one crazy old hag! There's no way Karen willingly kill us for your own purpose!" shouted Shou, angered.

"Yes, that's right! C'mon Karen, say something!" grumped the black haired boxer. He definitely felt infuriated because the Shadows always came and ruined events in a very bad timing.

The called redheaded didn't reply. Her eyes fixated on the rocking floor as the ship sailing on the darkening sea. She weighing the options she had in hand right now. Should she save her mother and sacrificing her important comrades? Her mother would surely disagree with her and gave her a long speech about the importance of friends. But even then, she can't possibly sacrifice her mother and let the Shadows' master awoke, can she?

**_"Come now, young possessor of Tyr…there is only two choice, sacrifice your mother or bargain away your friends. It's so simple," _**a sardonic smile stole on her lips, giving more pressure and made Karen more hesitate.**_ "You definitely don't want to lose the one who had been with you all this time and had raised you with all she might, do you?"_**

"Shut up!" Karen cried.

She grabbed her head. She felt puzzled. Her mind was busy deciding which one she should sacrifice. She was afraid…afraid of loss. She refused to accept the fact that she need to immolate one, to save the other. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all.

A gunshot sounded.

Everyone looked up as they saw Hel forced to slip away from the tied Mitsuru. It was definitely a gunshot sound, but neither Karen nor Aigis used their weapons to attack the Shadows right now. The youths looked around and found the culprit, who happened to be none other than Naoto.

The female detective aimed his revolver toward the female Shadow, who glared at her with her scary, terrifying yellow eyes. Both traded glances. Imaginary electricity could be seen shot from their eyes, trying to reign over as a proof which one had stronger determination. However, before the staring contest finished, a strong electricity magic attack fell down and almost struck Hel, abruptly ending the cold war.

"Kanji! Who told you to do that!?" Naoto yelled, felt rather angry as her fight was disturbed.

"Sorry. I thought you need help," came a nervous voice.

The blond man jumped off from a height. He then noticed that the group of young Persona-users, who had been stunned for the sudden performance of both mysterious intruders, was stood still on that deck. His eyes met Minato's, and he quickly recognized him as the person he had mistaken at the previous encounter. "Ah, you're…Naoto's look-a-like!"

"Hmph, how dare you mistake me with a guy…?" the small woman grunted, yet focusing on her enemy every now and then.

"You're...that guy who was looking for Shirogane-san!" Arisu exclaimed.

"So, they're Persona-users too, huh?" Tenshi observed their look. That one attack the big guy used was Ziodyne, the highest level of electricity spell that a Persona can use. He didn't knew why two more Persona-users fated to meet with the group, but he was sure that they're in the good side and will be a benefit for us.

"Alright then! I've enough with the dispute! Let's get 'em!" Ryuto shouted.

At the battle cry, Ryuto, Shou, Tenshi, and Kanji charged forward. Garm stepped up and faced the four. They clashed, didn't show the slightest mercy for their opponent. Meanwhile, Aigis cast defensive spells on the front-fighters as Minato and Naoto rushed at Hel.

The Queen of Death raised her hand, and black tendrils appeared out of nowhere, trying to catch the identical pair. Arisu summoned Freyr and threw a strong Garula so that the tendrils disappeared and created a way to attack the Shadow. The stoic guy swung his sword, aimed at her stomach but Hel avoided the attack evasively. The smaller version of the stony leader crumpled a tarot card then her Persona emerged, unleashing a powerful Megidolaon that caused the female Shadow to pull aback slightly.

Back to the fight between the wolf Shadow and the four assaulters. The two martial arts fighter launched their best techniques at Garm, but it managed to evade them all. Took a safe distance, Tenshi pinned his Evoker at his forehead and summoned Ve while Kanji calling forth Rokuten-Ma once he missed his last attack. Both Personas used their strongest electricity magic at the Shadow, damaging it a bit.

Become one who dislikes losing, Hel casting a strong barrier at her pet and self. Aigis analyzed the spell with her eyes and concluded a speculation. "Be careful! The enemies are invulnerable to magic and physical skill right now!" she shouted.

At that, everyone forced to pull back and stayed together. Garm returned to its master's side. Both sides discussed about their next moves, trying to find away for crushing each enemies.

"Darn! How we can attack them now?" asked Arisu, annoyed.

"I can attack them. My Persona specialized in Almighty spells," Naoto remarked, filling her ammos once again.

"Me too. I can use an Armageddon to inflict big damage to them," added Minato, wiped the sweats from his forehead, and tidied his yukata.

"Count on me. I learn how to use Megiddo," Ryuto raised a hand.

"But I doubt we can defeat them only by depending on the three of you," commented Shou.

"Karen, do you have any idea?" inquired Tenshi, looked up at the redheaded.

The executive daughter was unflinching. Her eyes fixated on the rocking deck. Her body was shivering, not because of the cold weather of the night sea, but because frightened—scared of the consequences she was about to accept.

"Karen-san? Are you alright?" Aigis examined her condition, concerned of the lady.

"I…don't know what to do," she spoke. Her voice muffled, as if she was crying. "What if she kills my mother if I move to help you guys? Yet, I can't possibly let you guys fighting them, only to save her. I…I really don't know what to do! This is all too confusing!"

Everybody was silent. They knew how it feels to care for their only parents. They knew, it'd be very painful if their beloved parents put in danger and one false step may will end their life. They knew not what to say to her, because they were too captivated with their own thoughts. Sighed heavily, Naoto left the circle alone, made everyone startled by her self-decision.

"You can stay there if you want, watching in fear as we fight to save Mitsuru-sama, but know this one thing," the detective glanced over her shoulder and continued with a determined voice, "This is not what your mother expect for you to do."

Karen looked up at her, eyes unbelieving. Naoto turned around and her tarot card reappeared. Shrugging slightly, Kanji followed the move and prepared himself for the next battle phase. "Well, if you're afraid…you can wait like a wimp there, kiddo."

"Hey, don't call her with names!" grunted the black haired healer.

Karen didn't say anything. She took Naoto's words seriously. Seeing that she needed more time to make decisions, Minato tapped Aigis shoulder, who was trying to comfort her, before walked beside the navy haired detective. The humanoid, knew what he meant, let out a deep sigh before leaving the executive side, joined the other fighters. The rest of them following her and let the redheaded alone.

"Should we really leave her like that?" Shou asked.

"There's nothing we can do. He should make a choice for himself," Minato reasoned.

Arisu blinked as she heard one misplaced word there. "Wait, what? 'He'?"

However, before there were more replies or explanations, Garm attacked them with his fangs. The group forced to divide their works. Naoto will attack the wolf with Shou, Tenshi, and Kanji, while Minato will charge at Hel along with Aigis and Ryuto. Arisu acted as a healer from back position, as usual.

Meanwhile the battle ensue, Mitsuru slowly opened her eyes and saw the brawl. She noticed her friends were fighting against two Shadows, but she didn't see a certain redheaded between them. When she looked farther to the backside, she spotted Karen, stammered like a lost child. She wanted to shout, commanding her to fight with the others, but she was too weak to speak. She can only let out one small whisper, which blurred with the wave voice.

"Ka…ren…"

Karen looked up. She was hearing her mother's voice just now. _But it couldn't be…, _she thought sadly. Looking away, she stared at Mitsuru, and finally noticed that she had awake. However, she wasn't the only who noticed that the director had awake. Hel glanced over her shoulder and saw that her hostage regained conscious. With one blow from her tendrils, she hit Mitsuru, made the woman cried in pain.

"Mother!" Karen exclaimed.

"Mitsuru!" Minato gasped.

Losing her temper, the younger redheaded ran toward the female Shadow, intending to shoot her. Arisu had no chance to stop her. "Karen-san! The Shadows are invulnerable right now!" she warned in panic.

"I know that!" replied the infuriated redheaded. Pulled out her Evoker, she summoned her Persona. "Tyr—Dekaja!"

The mentioned being lifted his sword, and a light surrounded both Shadows, thus break out the protections. Seeing an opening, Minato aimed his at Hel. The Queen had no time to neither avoid nor defense from the sudden attack. Even the tendrils were reacting slowly and didn't able to make a barrier for her. Everyone was sure she would be dead when suddenly…

CRASH!

Yellow eyes widened. Minato mistook his target. His blade did slay something, but it didn't slay Hel. It slaughtered Garm, her loyal pet. Flesh apart and dropped to the deck. Black stingy bloods started dripping out from the freshly slain flesh, dirtying the battleground. Everything was still, until the master of the wolf fell to her knees and reached out for her watchdog.

**_ "Garm…" _**she spoke in muffled, yet echoing voice.

The wolf didn't react. Instead, it turned to be a black mist and soon dispersed, floated away to the obscure night sky. The Queen was definitely shocked by her precious pet's death. Minato didn't show any pity at her. He took a battle stance once again, as did the other Persona-users. The swordsman thought that it was his chance to finish the Shadow now and forever, charged at her. However, a black tendril deflected the attack and threw him aback with forceful blow.

**_"How dare you…"_**

"Uh-oh…looks like she's mad," Ryuto commented airily.

**_"How dare you killing my Garm!"_**

Black tendrils formed around Hel, forced the youths to step aside, avoiding them. The Mistress of Blue rose to her feet. Her yellow eyes filled with anger. She started a chant, preparing to summon a powerful force. The Persona-users get ready to counterattacking. Once the Shadow finished her chant, black mists started to form on the deck and eventually became human-like forms. Those beings look pale and low-spirited, wearing tattered clothes and rustic weapons.

**_"My pathetic slaves! I command thee to kill these foolish mortals! Take their soul away from their vessels, and we shall force them to our domain!"_**

"Aigis! Scan them!" commanded Minato almost immediately.

"Roger!" the blond android quickly observed their new opponents and found their traits and weaknesses. "They're not Shadows or something. They're human but they're merely a soul without body to inhabit…"

"Y-y-you mean t-t-they a-a-are g-g-ghost?" Arisu inquired, frightened.

"You may say so. They're the spirits of the deaths who had passed their life by sitting and do nothing."

"Nooooooo! Don't say that!" the healer ran toward her best friend and hugged her. "Shou-chan!!! Get them away from me!"

"Um…okay?" Shou replied blankly, didn't sure that she able to kill the spirits with her nunchaku.

"Use light-based skills. That will be effective to kill them all at once," recommended Aigis.

"Then...anyone that can use light-based skills should cast magic on them, while the rest try to free Mitsuru from those tendrils," commanded Minato. "Arisu-chan, you'll go with the rescue team, in case that Mitsuru needs your healing magic."

"Aye, aye!" replied the cheery doctorate student.

"Alright then…go!"

Aigis, Arisu, Kanji, Ryuto, and Tenshi ran through the spirits, while the rest stayed. Black tendrils trying to block their paths, but they managed to get rid of those annoying attacks easily. Meanwhile, more than twenty lost souls trying to kill the remaining four. With one subtle nod, they started the exterminations.

"Tyr…!"

"Persona-change: Gabriel…!"

"Yamato-Takeru…!"

"Valfreya…!"

"MAHAMAON!"

A large white glyph formed on the deck. Big paper seals emerged and surrounded all spirits, caged them into the bright light. Soon, a dazzling light shot and finished off those apathetic souls. The powerful combination attack made Hel shocked once again. She didn't thought that her army of the deaths will be obliterated easily only by four mortals.

"Done!" Tenshi slashed the last tendril that tied Mitsuru. The woman fell to her knees and Arisu spontaneously cast a Diarama at her.

"Minato-sama! We've done here!" reported Aigis as she approached the navy haired leader.

Minato nodded slightly. He turned toward Hel and walked toward her only to see that Karen had stood before the Shadow. Her shotgun pointed at Hel's face, and both unflinching. The redheaded glared at her enemy, as did the Queen. After some seconds later, the human spoke.

"Why? Why did you want to revive your master?"

Hel's lips curved into a sly smirk. **_"You are more foolish than a fool. I am obviously doing this because I want to erase the humanity from this world! There are too many people who lived with their sins, and my master promise that he shall liberate them from their bind of souls!"_**

"Is that the truth?"

**_"Indeed! I speak no lies!"_**

"Is it not just because you want to be with your father?"

**_"What?!"_**

"Loki, isn't he?" Karen let down her hand and let the situation loosened up a bit. "Your father is Loki and your mother is Angrboda. Because you're his daughter, you're banished by Odin to the Underworld. During the Ragnarok, you and your father attacked the Aesirs…all that because your father is I right?"

**_"You're wrong, possessor of Tyr…I do that because I hate Odin with all my might!" _**Hel cried with her screeching voice.

"No. You're just like me!" the gunner shouted back. "You…you don't want to be alone. That is why you join the renegade, supporting your father, and wished to die with him in battlefield. I know how you're feeling, because I feel the same way as you do. You love your father, and I love my mother. Our parents are…precious to us."

Gritted her teeth, the Goddess of Inglorious Dead was taken aback slightly. She, for once, doubted her decision. This mortal who stood before her…how come she able to speak that calm. Did she know not that she could attack her anytime now? Or she believed that her words could make her stupefied?

**_"Khukhukhu…" _**Hel laughed eerily. **_"How foolish!"_**

Black tendrils appeared once again, now grabbed Karen, and pulled her to the midair. Aigis, alerted at once, shot the tendrils so it will release the redheaded, but with no avail. Instead, the tendrils reacted by the attack and thus tied the android too.

"Aigis! Karen!" Shou called out.

Mitsuru, who was in the middle of recovery process, gasped and looked at the battlefield. She saw that Karen was floating in the air, with Hel's tendrils bind her, along with Aigis. The mother tried to stand up and called out for the daughter, but she felt so weak that she forced to sit down there. Soon then, the black threads grabbing Naoto and Tenshi, who were taken off-guard.

"Naoto!" Kanji shouted.

He called for Rokuten-Maou once again, unleashed a strong Ziodyne. The tendrils were paralyze slightly from the shock, but became more aggressive and all the while aggravating. It eventually reached out for the big guy and lifted it to the midair, along with the others.

"Kanji-san!" Arisu cried.

"It will catch you if you attack it!" Naoto explained.

"What should we do, then?" asked Ryuto desperately.

Minato was speechless. He knew not a way to break them free from those tendrils. If he attacked it, then he will be captured like the rest of them. As the leader, he couldn't risk caught up, but he couldn't stand do nothing. He took a defensive stance as he took his time, thinking for the right decision. Meanwhile, Shou was trying to find a way to freed them as well when her second self spoke to her.

_Milady, let me do it. I know a way to break them loose from Hel's grasp._

"You know? How?" the master whispered back at her Persona.

_Technically, those tendrils were unholy power that spreads all over dark places such as Underworld and Nifleheim. As a Valkyrie, I own a power to purify the force, lend by the mighty Yggdrassil. If you let me replace your conscience for a while, I shall gratefully terminate those tendrils._

"…Like I have any choice right now."

Soon, Valfreya replaced Shou's body. Her eyes trailed off toward the tendrils that were wildly trying to capture anything that close enough to be caught. Smiling icily, she lifted her hand. Balls of energy started to form around her and gathered at the palm of her hand. Everyone's attention was distracted by this phenomenon and looked at the turquoise haired girl as she chanted a spell.

_"Wounded I hung on a wind-swept gallows_

_ For nine long nights,_

_ Pierced by a spear, pledged to Odin,_

_ Offered, myself to myself_

_ The wisest know not from whence spring_

_ The roots of that ancient rood."_

The ball of energy eventually combined and a strong beam shot from her hand, aimed at Hel's countless tendrils. It pierced the black threads, thus freed the people from its grasp. Arisu quickly examine everyone. They weren't badly injured and currently fainted by the shock.

The Queen turned her attention at the attacker. She was infuriated, almost lost control, as she couldn't believe that a mere human can really break her tendrils. However, once she laid eyes upon Shou, she recognized the being that controlled the body.

**_"I see…Valfreya. So the rumor I heard was true, after all," _**the blue mistress spoke.

"Speak whatever thou want; I shall not prevail in this war!" Valfreya shouted bravely.

**_"Such words expected from one of Odin's loyal servant! However, nothing can see the future of this battle but my great lord!"_**

Enraged by the words, Valfreya concentrated and a bright sword appeared. She grabbed the ethereal sword and charged forward, ignoring all eyes that watched her as she freely moved her master's body. Hel welcomed the barrage of attack with a dark barrier, which prevented the Valkyrie's sword to penetrate her body.

The battle maiden pulled back, searched an opening for a successful attack. As she trying to make a decision, Hel aimed her tendril, trying to stab the woman. It was failed, however, thanks to Minato, who were cutting the thread with their weapons. From behind, Ryuto cast a strong Megiddo spell. Being an experienced fighter now, the Goddess quickly formed a barrier before the attack struck her.

Didn't give up just yet, Minato and Ryuto charged forward and unleashed a chain of attacks, though all of them deflected easily by Hel's dark shield. Valfreya watched everything—their moves, Hel's pattern of attack, even the slightest sweat that fell to the deck floor. As she finished analyzing them, she concluded.

"Ice! Anyone that able to use ice spells, follow me!" she cried aloud.

Minato nodded. "Persona-change: Skadi."

**_"Not so fast!"_**

Hel unleashed her tendrils toward the prepared caster, slammed them to the wall behind them. Both groaned in pain. That one lash was very powerful, and they were felt numb of the sudden attack. Valfreya returned dormant as she felt her conscience faded away and Shou replaced her. The turquoise haired girl grunted in pain, yet couldn't move a finger because the terrible pain she experienced.

"Minacchi! Shou-chan!" Arisu called out. She wanted to heal them, but they were out of her reach.

"Darn it!" Ryuto gritted his teeth, angry.

Mitsuru couldn't stand to see the pathetic battle any longer, rose to her feet and approached the black haired boxer. He looked at her questioningly as she lifted her hand.

"Handed over the Evoker," the redheaded hissed impatiently.

Though confused, Ryuto did give the executive his Evoker. Mitsuru turned toward the Hel, looked at the Shadow hatefully. She raised the gun and pinned it to her forehead. She shut her eyes, concentrating her power. Hel noticed the flow of energy that built up in her, but her reaction was too slow that the redheaded acted first.

"NIFLEHEIM!"

The air suddenly became colder than ever. White particles could be seen formed around Hel, and soon countless icicles formed under her feet, accurately stabbed her. The Shadow let out a sharp cry, screeching in pain as the result of the unexpected attack. At the same time, the rest of Persona-users gained their conscious and witnessed the event. Hel fell to her knees. Black bloods dripped out from her body as she panted heavily. Her tattered black clothes added scarier aura around her.

**_"This…this is can't be! There is no way I will lose to a mere human like them!" _**Hel shrieked, tried to stand up but it was futile. **_"Why? Why this is happening? You all were almost lost hope and I can end your lives! How come you're able to get up and fight back, no matter how many times you fall?"_**

Karen approached her mother, who was panted heavily as the result of using her power after quite a long time. Both redheadeds glanced over at the pathetic Shadow as she relentlessly crawled on the ship's deck.

"Isn't quite obvious, now, Hel?" the younger one spoke. "It is because we wished to protect something we dear so much that we obtained the power to stand strong. It is something that you know Hel. You only forgotten about it after a long time walking on the path of immortality."

**_"Rubbish! Stop speaks lies to me!"_**

"He speaks no lies," Minato stated. He gazed over the Goddess as he continued, "In the end, everything is bond to one thing. And that thing called as relationship. That 'relationship' is what makes us stronger…makes us accepting power beyond imagination."

Hel gritted her teeth. She was very infuriated by these mortals' speeches. She looked up to Mitsuru, who seemed to look at her with pity. A dangerous smirk ran across her thin lips as she spoke, **_"Let's see if you truly able to receive such power in order to protect one you love…"_**

The Queen's long messy hair that was fell to the deck suddenly started to lifted, and eventually formed like a javelin. Everyone was startled by this unexpected move and was reacting too slow. The hair aimed at Mitsuru, and it charged at her with incredible speed. Soon, the President felt a strong thrust in her belly, which pushed her backwards to the railing of that deck.

"Mitsuru!" Minato cried.

"Mother!" Karen screamed.

Hel let out an eerie laughter, satisfied with the result. Mitsuru was couldn't bear the pain, started to stumble backwards. She fell toward the sea, creating a big splash on the dark water. The crept laughter was on going, and was able to stop when two blades stabbed right on the laughing Shadow's heart. Arisu and Minato. Both stuck their respective sword there, avenging for everyone's redemption. Soon enough, the female Shadow turned into black mist and disappeared.

"We should stop the ship so we can save her!" Naoto commanded.

"I'll go tell the captain!" the blond humanoid complied and soon she ran toward the bridge.

"Karen-san, stay here! We'll save her soon enough!" Shou asked.

"No... I can't stay here!" Karen flicked the battle-maiden's hand.

"But there's nothing you can do!" Tenshi reasoned.

"Yes, there is!"

The executive daughter untied her obi and threw off the top part of her yukata to the deck floor. With one quick step, she jumped over the railing and swam to the sea, ignoring all warns from her comrades. She dived deeper into the dark water despite the fact that she almost couldn't saw anything in there. Eventually, she found a glimpse of red and black drowned not so far from there. Karen swam and able to catch her mother. With the rest of her strength, she swam and tried to reach the surface.

"Fuah!" the younger redheaded sighed. She sucked all oxygen around her, allowed fresh air entering her weary lungs.

"Karen-san! Are you okay?" Arisu shouted from the deck as she saw Karen had emerged from the sea with Mitsuru.

"I'm okay! Drop the ladder!"

Without any second command, Kanji threw the ladder on that deck for her. Karen carried her fainted mother to the ship with small effort. Once they were successfully climbed onto the deck, several healers of the ship took care of Mitsuru's wounds and brought her to the infirmary for further treatment. Aigis welcomed Karen with a large silk-made towel to cover her from the cold wind of the sea.

"Will mother be okay?" Karen quizzed as she saw the healers disappeared to the healing cabin.

"I'm sure they can take care of her," replied the servant mildly.

The redheaded sighed in relief, trying to believe Aigis' words. It was then when she found that Kanji looking at her with an odd stare. "What's the matter, Kanji-san?" she inquired.

"Ah, it's nothing...it seemed that I have trouble with my eyes…"

"Hm? What's wrong with your eyes?" Naoto lifted an eyebrow, stared at her partner quizzically.

"Well…I thought that, when she put off her yukata, she didn't have…well, breasts…"

Karen's eyes widened at the comment, as did the other women in the group who heard his truthful statements all to well. The bleached haired guy noticed that he had spoken wrong and he became nervous all of sudden.

"I-I-I mean, it's not like I'm hoping to see hers or…I-I-I think I'm just imagining things, sorry!"

"Watch your mouth, Kanji," the navy haired detective hissed.

"Y-yeah, right! How dare you thinking that Karen maybe not a woman!" added Tenshi.

Karen looked down at the deck floor. Her mind was on something. She then looked up and glanced over to Minato, who gave her one of his blank yet meaningful stare. She bit her lower lip, determining herself. _I must tell them now…_

"Um…everyone, may I have your attention please?"

The groups turned their attention toward the redheaded, which was still covered in warm towel. She was looked hesitant. Shou, Arisu, and Ryuto looked at each other questioningly, while Tenshi and Aigis traded glances.

"What is it, Karen?" asked the black haired boxer.

"I have…something important…to tell," Karen muttered quietly, "…please don't get shocked once you hear my explanations…"

"Well…okay, if you say so," Arisu smiled.

Calmed down a bit by her words, the redheaded felt much ease now. She looked at Aigis, Minato, and Tenshi, who gave a small nod as a reply. Gathering all her courage, she threw away the towel that covered her upper body, revealing her flat body. The rest widened their eyes in surprise. That woman—Karen—was actually a _MAN_.

"Uh, um…what does this mean?" Shou inquired.

"I'm sorry for lying to everyone about my true identity, but I'm actually…a male," Karen explained. "And also…I'm not my mother—I mean, Mitsuru-sama's real child. She adopted me when I was five and brought me to this land so I can success the Corporation."

"For real!?" the doctorate student shouted, couldn't believe that she had shared a room with a man.

"I heard the rumors about Kirijo-sama adopting a child, but I never thought that the child was actually a guy," commented Naoto casually.

"Er…why you pretending to be a woman? Is it Kirijo-sama's wish?" asked Kanji, curious.

Karen scratched the back of his neck, feeling rather uneasy. "Well, actually…I'm disguised as a woman just because I want to be with her…longer."

"Be with her longer?" the turquoise haired girl queried.

"I was…thinking that, as a son, I may not able to accompany her so much, due to our different gender. Then I was getting the idea to be a girl, so that I can be with her more. Girls always close to their mother, don't they?"

"Well, not really…but you got a point there," Shou admitted. She was never very much close with her mother, because she always busy working at the hospital and they rarely shared time together to talk about women's stuff.

"So, the main idea is that you want to stay close with your mother, right?" Arisu concluded, and replied by a simple nod by the redheaded.

"But…you make things more difficult," Ryuto folded his arms, gave Karen an odd stare. "Being a girl has it disadvantage too, you know. For example, guys will come and propose you and then you will leave your mother, like what we seen tonight."

"Ryuto-kun is right," Minato spoke up. "Being a woman, though you can inherit the company, eventually you're forced to marry someone so there will be someone to succeed you. While being a guy, you can have the company no matter what happen and also stay with Mitsuru."

Karen smiled. "Yes…when I fought Hel, I realized it…both of us share similarity. We want to be with our parents so bad that we willingly do anything, so we can stay with our parents. I feel the same way as she is…"

"So, what now?" the navy haired leader quizzed, make the other frowned slightly. "Will you keep your mask as a woman still, or will you throw it away?"

"Now I know which one is better, I have no doubt to tell the public about my real gender. Though they unable to accept the fact, I still have you guys to support me…right?" the young executive shot a warm smile toward his comrades.

"Well, of course duh!" Ryuto smirked, raised a thumb up for his redheaded friend.

"I'll help convince everyone too," Tenshi added.

"That's right. I'm at your service, Karen-sama," Aigis bowed slightly.

"You don't need to worry about that. We'll do anything to help you. That's what friends for, right?" Shou nodded.

"Though…" Arisu approached the half-naked Karen and touched his bare skin, made the guy startled. "…You really need to wear something manly, start from now!"

The redheaded blinked before chuckling at the comment. "You're right…but I don't bring any 'manly' clothes…only feminine ones. Anybody can lend me their clothes?" he asked his male friends, which was replied by a shook head.

"Oh! If you want clothes, I have some," Kanji interrupted, gained everyone's attention. "However, I have a small request. Let's say that it is a small exchange…"

"I can give you any money you want…"

"No, I don't want money. It's just that…"

The big guy approached the young redheaded. He whispered something to his ear. Everyone looked at each other, wondering what Kanji demanded from Karen. Naoto, however, was having a bad feeling because suddenly the feminism executive shot one mischievous smirk at her. She turned around, wished to escape from the dock, due to the eerie feeling she experienced.

"Shirogane-san? Where do you want to go?" asked Ryuto, curious.

"I…feel that there is nothing I can do here, so I will return to my cabin and--"

The next of the explanations was lost as a strong arm caught her and brought her back to the place before she could stepped away from the deck any further. It was Kanji. "Not so fast, Naoto. Karen-sama said that he have a little gift for you," he remarked.

"That's right, Shirogane-san," Karen approached the female detective and grabbed her hand, led the woman to another place. "Come! The gift your partner spoke is this way! I shall lead you."

Having to authority to object, she obliged to follow him. Kanji curved his lips to one naughty smirk, made the other became more curious what the two had planned for Naoto.

"Um…what is this gift Karen-san talked about?" Tenshi inquired.

However, the bleached haired guy merely shrugged and walked away. "You'll see soon."

* * *

The party had continued once again, and the invitees had been convinced that there was no problem with their trip on the sea and the crews used the old excuse 'technical problem'. Aigis, Arisu, Minato, Ryuto, Shou, and Tenshi chatted about the Shadows and speculated several things, as they waited for Karen, Kanji, and Naoto to return to the party deck.

"So, we finally know that these Children of Ragnarok were able to show up though the Dark Hour didn't occur," Shou commented once Minato finished his deductions. "We should start bringing our weapons everywhere now…for the sake of our live."

"I agree," Arisu said as she sipped her champagne. "I was lucky that there were weapons in this ship. If not…I don't know how I can protect myself."

"Now, we should try to figure out what their true demand," Tenshi stated. "Hel said that she wanted to kill us so her master could awake from his slumber. Who and where the master she spoke is. Was it Loki, the one who led the Giants during Ragnarok?"

"I doubt that," Minato muttered, shaking his champagne glass slightly. "It seemed there is something greater…something strong enough to make Loki and the others sworn their oath to him. We need to investigate this matter further…I will try searching about Norse myths to the details. Shou-san, I beg your assistance."

"Of course," the Literature student nodded.

"Hey, look! There they are!" Ryuto pointed at the staircase to the guests' cabin.

Everyone turned their attention toward the same point and saw Kanji emerged with one satisfied smile on his face. Then, once he stood on the deck, Karen came out, clad in black and gray semi-formal tuxedo. His long red hair was braided down into a ponytail, made her appearance tidier. He seemed like trying to pull someone to climb to the deck. Seconds later, he was finally able to force that person to enter the party deck.

It was Naoto. The woman looked very much different as she was garbed in an expensive-looking blue yukata. She looks like a fragile woman, harmless, defenseless, and princess-like. Her cheeks flushed slightly as the men stared at her, praising her beauty.

"It's not proper to stare like that, you know," the detective remarked, startled every guys that had enchanted back into their sense.

"Uhm…I'm sorry…" Ryuto apologized.

"It's alright, you look very beautiful in yukata, Shirogane-san," Karen complimented.

"See? I told you that you'll look good in dress sometimes!" added Kanji. "Beside, I made all these clothes myself. Of course it's perfect."

"Wow, it's your handmade, Kanji-san?" Tenshi awed. "Cool."

"But it is getting in my way!" Naoto grumped. "This skirt is too long and makes my movement limited. This sash tightens in my waist. These furisodes is the only good thing because I can hide my revolver in there, but everything only bothers me!"

"Agreed," muttered Shou, looking at her own yukata that had been such a bother when she fought Hel earlier.

"But…this is a party. There's nothing wrong to wear something pretty and enjoy yourself, throw away all your duty and work!" Arisu reasoned. "At least that Shadow won't bother us until tomorrow or the days after…I think."

"That's right. Just…take it easy, Naoto," the bleached haired guy smiled his best grin.

The navy haired detective let out a deep sigh, yield the palm. "Alright, alright. I'll wear it. But just until this party over. After that, do NOT ask me to wear something like THIS anymore!" she emphasized the words, signaling that she won't pull back if Kanji did requested for her to wear any girly clothes.

The partner just nodded slightly, didn't dare to object the woman's words. Naoto turned toward Minato, and felt rather awkward as they share similar countenance despite being at opposite gender. She was hesitant, but eventually inclined her head, showing her respect.

"Thanks for your help back then," she spoke, "If you and your friends weren't around, I'm not sure if I and Kanji could finish her ourselves."

"Don't mention it," the stoic guy complied with his monotone voice. "If you two weren't coming to help us, we're not sure if we can win and survive now."

Naoto smiled. "Well then, we're on the same page."

Minato nodded as an agreement. The detective bowed once again before left the group and enjoyed the festive. Kanji followed the suit before joining the woman and started chattering with the other invitees. The group continued their own small party. However then, Aigis saw Mitsuru emerged from the cabin, escorted by several bodyguards of the company. The youths noticed this as well and turned their attention to see that The President approached her adopted son.

"Mother…does you feeling well to wake up? If not, you should take a rest until the ship docked at the harbor," Karen commented, concerned about her mother's health.

"I'm alright," she lifted her right hand and caressed his cheek. "It seemed that you finally able to overcome your problem…right?"

The younger redheaded smiled and nodded. "I have no doubt now. I shall be myself and myself only."

The regal woman nodded in satisfaction. However, she noticed that the same stampede of businessmen that had desperately trying to propose Karen started approaching them. They arrived before Mitsuru and Karen, giving a proper salute to the woman and completely ignoring the young man and his comrades.

"Mitsuru-sama! I heard there is small accident that involves you and Karen-sama. I pray that you two are doing fine?" asked the first man.

"As you can see, I'm feeling perfectly well," the executive woman spoke elegantly.

"That's a relief…"

"Uhm well…where is Karen-sama?" asked the second man, followed by several nods by the rest of the men.

Mitsuru shifted her gaze toward Karen, who threw a disgusted look at those lustful men. He kept silent, wondering how those men will react if he speaks the truth in front of them. Suddenly, Arisu patted his back slightly, successfully gaining his attention. The black haired woman smirked and nodded, as if told him to say what he wanted to say. The redheaded man smiled and nodded.

"Ahem," the handsome looking young man coughed slightly, averted those aristocrats attention from his foster mother to himself. "Kirijo Karen is here, right before you."

"Huh? What are you talking about, dude?" one of the noblemen raised an eyebrow, as did the others.

"I'm Kirijo Karen."

There was silence, before all those greedy men who tried to become Kirijo Mitsuru's son-in-law burst out in an uncontrollable laughter. The President frowned slightly, dislike those mocking laugh of those impolite men. Minato and the others looked at each other, then to Karen and Mitsuru, before traded glance at each other once more. They had seen many similarities between these two un-blood-related mother-and-son. Who can tell that the feminism young man didn't inherit his mother's unmerciful act in judgment?

"You must be kidding!"

"Yeah! You may looks like Karen-sama! But you're a guy!"

"Did you accidentally hit your head somewhere or what?"

"Mitsuru-sama! You're supposed to dispose this improper guy because he dares to exclaim himself as your daughter!"

"Yeah, right!"

Karen sighed heavily. "The folly…"

"Bad news for you gentlemen," Mitsuru stated, and soon the laughter of those men stopped. "Because this man speak the truth. Kirijo Karen is actually a guy, not a woman. This is clear the fact why he refuses your proposal all this time and even saying that he don't like guys."

"What—are you serious, madam?" inquired a businessman, still unsure.

"Why must I lie about my own child?"

They suddenly felt very embarrassed and scared. Embarrassed for being such a sullen. Scared of the punishment from the mighty President Kirijo and her son. So, before both redheaded spoke up to give them proper judgment, those gentlemen scurried away, trying their best to avoid and rid off the chilling they felt down in their spine. Soon after those ashamed men disappeared, out of their sight, the group laughed aloud, feeling what they just witnessed was the funniest thing they ever seen.

"Did you see their expression? They're totally scared!" Ryuto commented between his laughter.

"Well, that's how it supposed to be. Trying to disturb the Kirijo peace and they shall feel a proper execution," replied Mitsuru with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh I fully concur," Aigis chuckled. "Hmm…this scene makes me feel nostalgic. I recall that there is similar event, back then when I visited an open-air bath with Minato-sama, Mitsuru-sama, and the rest of the SEES."

Minato let out a depressed sigh. "That teaches me to never agree with Junpei's irrational decision and to never make a certain woman here mad."

The three old friends laughed as they recounted some memories when they were still together as a team. Arisu glanced over the red haired man next to her and a mischievous smirk ran across her lips. She reached out for a small scissor, which she brought everywhere along with a small first aid kid, in case she was involved in a small accident or something.

"Ka-ren-kun~."

Karen turned her attention at the doctorate student, a little surprised that he was called using a name suffix 'kun'. "Yes, Arisu-chan?"

The black haired girl smirk became wider as she lifted her scissor, startling everyone there. The young executive raised an eyebrow, but then shivered as the woman took a dangerous step toward him. "Uh…? Arisu-chan…? Can you please put down the scissor? You…scare me," Karen said.

"No, I refuse," Arisu chimed. "You maybe looks more like a man now, but there's still something we need to fix! Come here so I can fix 'that'!"

"F-f-fix w-w-what?"

Before he could avoid her, her hand had reached out for his long scarlet hair and pulled him down to the ground. With one adept slash, she successfully cut down the hair, causing the man now having short red hair. She grabbed the threads of red hair still as she watched him stood up and feeling that his hair had been cut down.

"See? Now you perfectly look like a man! I mean, there's no man that have long hair like a woman, is there?" Arisu complimented.

"You're right. Men usually having short hair, you know," Tenshi chuckled.

"Though…" Shou leaned in, observed Karen's new look. "Somehow, you look like Minato-kun! Except that you're red haired and having more expression."

She got a point there. Karen had few strands of his hair fell down and covered his right eyes, as did Mitsuru and Minato. The only thing that differentiated them was their hair color and eye color. But it was enough to make people think that they are brothers or something. Thinking about this, Aigis and Arisu laughed at them as the mentioned guys looked at each other and crept out.

Shou and Tenshi laughed much later. However, the turquoise haired girl stopped as she noticed that someone missing. She looked at her surroundings, but couldn't find the person she sought.

"Ryuto-kun…?"

* * *

The black haired young man was once again hearing the same enchanting voice. It somehow luring him to a quiet place—the upper dock where he, along with his comrades, fought Hel. The voice repeated the same question to him.

**_"Do you wish for power?"_**

"I…I guess," Ryuto replied numbly. He wasn't sure. This voice definitely sounds like promise him the true power he long for. Then why he felt hesitant?

**_"Very well child. If you desire for power, reach for me."_**

"But…where are you? And who are you actually?"

**_"I am of no importance yet hold great role. I shall reveal myself to you when you come to my place."_**

"O-okay…then tell me, where are you? Are you here somewhere?"

**_"I stay in the greatest place beyond imagination, a place that can be reached if someone demands to see the place. Now, think. Think of me…thinks of your innermost desire, and then the path shall be revealed…"_**

"Think…about…you?"

"Ryuto-kun!"

Once again, Ryuto snapped out of his mind and found Shou approached him. She seemed concerned; because she heard that best friend of hers talked to himself just now. She observed his countenance, as if searching for something strange of him, something that made him changed lately.

"What's wrong? Are you zoned out again?" she queried.

"Ah well…I guess," the black haired boxer chuckled, scratched his head groggily. "Maybe I'm too tired. I'm going to rest at the cabin."

"Oh, let me help you then."

The pair came down to the guest cabin. Ryuto opened the lock and smiled to Shou as she left him. Once the door closed and the guy rested himself, the turquoise haired girl started to wonder.

_He had been zoning out very much lately…I wonder what's wrong with him?_

Shou stood still and took her time thinking what could be wrong of her best friend. However, before she could jump into any conclusion, Arisu came to her and dragged her back to the party deck, showed her the newly fired fireworks. Its beauty and colors impressed the girl, made her forgot all her worries and completely made her ignore the possibility that her best friend's life may be harmed…soon.

* * *

**_Author Note:_** _Finished! …Once I'm finished reading throughout the whole story, I realized that the plot was too twisted. But hey, I love twisted story :D I may unable to update soon because there are lot of exams coming that it makes my hair falls… DX But I promise I'll update every time I finish it. I just can't find the proper time… Next chapter is full of twist, and slight romance about RyuShou, MinaAi, and AriKa. Just...be patience, okay? Well, see you and don't forget to review, folks! Ta-taa!_


	13. Summer Surprise

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Persona or Atlus, and everything I wrote here just for the entertainer._

_**Author Note: **__And I'm baaaaaaaaaaack!!! Sorry for another long delay…or perhaps it's just my update pace? Oh well :P This chapter, filled with several surprise and another conversation chapter, and romance between MinaAi, RyuShou, and AriKa, as promised. Curious? Well, just read on and enjoy!_

**

* * *

Chapter 13: Summer Surprise**

"Tenshi-san, are you feeling better?"

"Y-yeah…I'll…ask for your help if I do want to throw up again…"

"Oh damn! I lose! What kind of trick did you use, Shou?!"

"Something called as 'intelligence' and 'tactic'."

"Yeehaw! Go, Shou-chan! Beat him for another round!"

"Guys…can you please be quieter? There's someone sleeping here…"

"It's okay, Karen-kun. It's not like I can sleep pretty well these days…"

Minato looked at his surroundings. They were currently in an airplane, on the trip to Hawaii for their summer vacation. He could see the airsick Tenshi, sat with Aigis who loyally served him. The three college students—Arisu, Ryuto, and Shou—were playing cards to kill time while they unable to move freely in there. He himself, along with Karen, tried to rest but failed, due to the noises—not including the trio merry laughter that, in fact, disturb the rest of the passengers.

He positioned himself so he could relax more. He then started to recall why they having this luxurious vacation in the first place. He glanced over at the redheaded who sat next to him. Then he remembered. It was because of HIM he was stuck in this plane from the start.

Ever since Karen's identity revealed to the wide world, countless gifts and valuables were sent to the condominium, special for the executive redheaded, from many rich and beautiful women all over the world. They were trying to steal his heart with those stuffs, but as usual, it was failed miserably, because, sadly, our redheaded wasn't interested to engage any love-relationship with anyone right now.

However, those gifts keep coming, hence, piled up in the lounge. Having tired with the deliveries, Karen stated his request to escape from this fate. And as if replying his plea, seven tickets specially reserved for the group came all the way from London. Yes, it was come from none other than Maou, Tenshi's twin brother. He invited them to come to Hawaii, spending their summer vacation together. The group, obviously, accepting the invitation with much grateful that they know they won't have any business with those presents any longer.

"Minato-sama?"

Minato was snapped out of his chain of thought as he found out that he had been absent-minded again. He looked up and noticed that Aigis stood beside him with concerned look. The rest of the groups had got up from their seats and now carrying their luggage along with the rest of the passengers.

"We had arrived to Hawaii," the blonde android informed. "Do you need to help to carry your belongings?"

"No…I'm okay," the stony guy rose to his feet and pulled out his traveling bag from the baggage before following the rest of them came out of the airplane.

As they entered the airport, they saw many tourists from many different countries such as American, Australian, German and many else. Karen finished their administrations, and once they were done, Tenshi led the group to the exit. Arisu was gasped in surprise to see the sea from where they stood. Despite the noise from all chattering on the streets and vehicle motors, the teens could hear the sound of waves of the fierce ocean roared while the sun shone bright over the whole island. The waves churning, the seagulls soaring overhead, people going for swimming or sunbathing in the beach, and palm trees swaying in the wind. They felt like they were in a tropical island.

"Aloha, everybody!"

Everyone turned their attention and found the twin brother of Tenshi, Maou, approached them with light steps. He wore summer shirt and shorts, and his grey eyes weren't covered with sunglasses like those that he did back then when he returned from England. His childish smirk bloomed as he hugged his younger brother.

"You came! Finally I'm not alone here!" he cackled.

"Don't lie to me. I know you invite ladies to our lodge every year," Tenshi grunted as he tried to get away from his brother's death strangle.

"Ara…that's a different matter," Maou laughed nervously as he let go of his twin. He looked up and shot a smile to the rest of them. "I'm glad you can come too. At least I won't hearing Tenshi's lectures if you came with him."

"Brother!"

Aigis chuckled slightly. "You never change, Maou-san."

"Thank you for taking us up from the airport, by the way," Shou returned the smile.

"No need to thank me. It's just proper, because you had helped me a lot when I visited Japan," the older brunette shook his head. "Well, let's not chatting here. You came to Hawaii not to talk anyway. C'mon, I'll bring you to the lodge."

Everyone nodded as they followed Maou to his limousine. Arisu felt excited as she saw the sea through the opened window. Ryuto teased Karen to wear a bikini, because the redheaded still looks like a woman though he had cut down his long wavy hair. Aigis, Maou, and Tenshi exchanging stories about what happened in Amada's Manor over these months. Shou smiled as she watched the trio talking like a true siblings.

"It's so good to see them in good terms, isn't it?" she commented to none-in-particular.

"Indeed," Minato complied. "Speak of which, how about your brothers?"

The turquoise haired girl giggled. "They still oppose me for staying in the same place with you, though I've told them many times that there are other girls who stayed with me," she sighed before continuing in depressed tone. "I wonder why they don't like you, while they accept Ryuto-kun easily."

The leader of the group shrugged. Shou sighed once again before joining the tease that now including Arisu and Aigis. Minato smiled away and said his reply in whispery voice. "Perhaps they sense the threat I bring to people around me…"

"Huh? Did you say something, Minato-kun?" asked Tenshi, frowned slightly.

"No…never mind."

The car finally stopped and they arrived in a very large bungalow that was owned by Amada family. It served a purpose as a lodge for the family whenever they feel like to visit Hawaii and spend their times there. Both Ken and Akiko rarely came to the island, due to that they were too busy with their businesses, and Tenshi hardly going to any foreign country except for close countries like China or Korea. So, Maou was the only member of the family who often use the place as a rest place.

"I hired some people to clean this place yesterday, so as you can see, it looks pretty much neat," Maou explained.

"This is cool…I always dreamed to have a lodge as big as this one!" Ryuto muttered under his breath.

"Maou and me will have the rooms in the first floor, while you guys can choose any vacant rooms that you like on the second floor," Tenshi commanded. "After unpacking your clothes, we can go to the beach together."

"Aye, aye, sir!" Arisu chimed. She grabbed Shou and Aigis' hands and dragged them all the way to the second floor, intending to have the same room again, as they did in the condominium.

"Huh? You don't go with them?" the older of the twin eyed a certain redheaded.

"Don't be a fool, you know from the first time we met that I'm a man," Karen shot him a wry look before he walked away to find a room that suitable for him. He stopped in front of a room and pushed the door. However, before he entered the cabin, he turned his head slightly and glared at Maou. "Fool."

And he slammed the door shut. Maou smirked as Tenshi sighed. Ryuto laughed and started searching for his own room. Minato let out a deep sigh before following the suit and finally everyone could put their luggage in their respective chambers.

* * *

Soon after they packed out their belongings, the group emerged from their rooms, wearing summer shirts and the likes. As promised, they went to the beach, which located right before their lodge. Amada owned the beach privately, of course. The tourists had flooded the beach area, which is offered for general people, and luckily that this one beach was completely free from any of those foreigners.

"Yay! Finally I can swim!!!" the black haired doctor cheered, put off her white hooded tank top and revealing herself wearing a light green swimming suit. "C'mon, Shou-chan! Let's go swimming for awhile!"

"Hey, have you warmed up first hand first?" the redheaded executive reprimanded. He was still clad in his summer shirt and knee-length swimming shorts.

"We have! In the room! C'mon!"

"Oh well, if you insist…" Shou threw her blouse and revealing herself wearing a blue swimsuit, before entering the water with Arisu.

"Can you go to the water too, Aigis?" asked the black haired boxer, curious. He had garbed himself in a black swimming short, as the one Karen's had.

"I do. I'm waterproof," the android smiled, before joining the girls with her white and blue-stripes swimsuit.

"Well, then! Let's not just standing around here! Let's go!" Maou pulled his brother to go into the water along with him. Soon, the twins had playing splash water with the girls.

"Oh well…" Minato stretched himself before glancing at the remaining two males. "How about having a race? It's a good for measuring my swimming ability after all these years I didn't enter the water…"

Ryuto smirked. "Are you sure, zombie? I might be defeat you flat-ahead. Though I'll gladly accept any challenge in any circumstances."

"Well, a Kirijo can't pass a challenge so easily…" Karen mused.

"So then, is it decided?"

The question was answered by a firm nod from the three. They entered the water and took a position for the start point. Minato pointed at a coral, far off from the coastal area, and said, "Anyone that return to this place once they touch the coral, shall be the winner."

"And what prize do we have?" the tallest of the three asked.

"One free day with a girl that you like," the navy haired one answered nonchalantly. Karen and Ryuto quickly looked at him with startled look. However, before they could ask the truth of his words, Minato had announced the start of their race. "Ready? Go!"

The leader started first. Karen and Ryuto were still shocked slightly, but seeing that Minato had swimming so fast, away from the start point, they had no choice but to follow the game. The three raced to reach the coral. The rest of the groups, who witnessed the race, stopped splashing water at each other and started cheering for their favorite guy.

"Go, Karen-kun! Prove yourself as a true man!!!" cheered Arisu, still with a hint of joke in her voice.

"Minato-sama! Let them see your talents!" Aigis clasped her hands.

"C'mon, Ryuto-kun! Don't fail me!!!" Shou's loud cheer added the merriness.

"Why did they decided to have a race all of sudden?" asked Tenshi, puzzled.

"Something about 'a day with a girl you like'," replied Maou matter-of-factly.

"What the—?"

"Ah, look! Karen-kun reached the coral first!" the pigtailed girl announced. "And he started to return to the coast! Yeehaw! Go for it, Karen-kun!!!"

"I can see that Minato-sama and Ryuto-san touched the coral at the same time and now they're trying to catch up with Karen-sama to go back to the coast," the humanoid informed what she saw from afar.

"Well, each of them still has a chance! C'mon guys! Just a little more!!" the battle-maiden's cheer became louder.

Minato smiled as he forced his body to dash forward. He had not expected for Karen to rush ahead and touching the coral first, and for Ryuto to be able to match his speed. It seemed that he had put his guard down…or was it because his skill at swimming had decreased due to the fact that he never able to get into a swimming pool? Whatever the reason is, now he was able to catch up with the redheaded and the black haired guy was following just a little behind him.

The three of them swam toward the coastal area with incredible speed; each didn't want to lose to another. The girls cheered as they came closer and closer. Tenshi and Maou used their shirts to become a goal flag and hoisted it as the winner arrived. Once the three returned, they panted heavily because they gave it all they have to win this race.

"So…who win this race?" asked Karen, still trying to catch up with his breaths.

"I don't know. I'm too concentrated to reach the coast that I don't care who's ahead and who's behind me," Ryuto said, desperately sucking fresh air to relieve his poor lungs.

"Aigis, you recorded the scene with your sight, right?" Minato looked at his servant. "What did you see?"

"Let's see…" Aigis closed his eyes. She scanned through everything that her cyan irises had witnessed and recorded in her virtual memories. She recalled the moments just for seconds ago, and looked through it carefully, seeking who the true winner is. "…It's…Ryuto-san."

"YESSSSSSSS!" the boxer jumped in joy, as he knew that he had won another challenge that thrown at him.

"Congratulation, Ryuto-kun! I know you can do it," Shou shot one warm smile at him.

"Oh darn…I thought I can do it…" Karen sighed heavily.

"Well then, I suppose because you win this race…" the navy haired guy looked at his black haired comrade, "…you also win the prize. Go on."

Both older males startled. They looked at each other before returning their gaze at Minato. "So you're serious?" Ryuto asked, and replied with a single nod from the questioned man. "I-I thought you were just kidding!"

"No…it just that…I know both of you wishes to be with yours…" Minato paused for a while, searching for suitable words. But instead, he glanced at Shou and Arisu, who were teasing the twins right now, and smiled away. "…girl of dream, even just for awhile. I think you can have it, since you guys had worked very hard lately."

Karen and Ryuto were stupefied, didn't know how to respond it. Sighing heavily, the black haired one rose to his feet and turned away. "Shou..."

"Yes?" the called girl looked at her boy friend.

He reached out his hand toward Shou, and continued, "Let's take a walk for awhile…together."

Arisu stopped playing around and wanted to claim a protest at Ryuto for taking her playmate away, but Karen grabbed her hand and hushed at her, made the black haired girl silence. Shou, thought confused by his sudden change, nodded and agreed to go with him. Both walked away from the coastal area, heading to a small harbor located not too far from where they were.

"Uh…what's wrong with Ryuto-kun?" asked the doctor as her eyes fixated to the walking away couple.

"I think it's best if we're not interfering with their affair," Karen smirked.

"Well, if you say so…" Maou shrugged. He picked a volleyball, which he brought along with them and tossed it to the air slightly. "Say, let's have a little game! Whoever loses the game, they have to buy the lunch for the winners! Deal?"

"Sure thing!" Arisu chimed. "I'll team up with Karen-kun! How about you, Minacchi? Aigis? Ten-chan?"

"I'll go with Minato-sama, of course," Aigis smiled.

"Then I'm with them," Tenshi said, gathered with the servant and her master.

"Okay! I'll go with Iori-san and Kirijo-san!" the older brunette smirked naughtily as he approached his chosen team. "Ready?"

"Anytime you want," Minato replied, taking a position.

"Then…start!"

* * *

"Hey…don't you think it became very lively over there?" asked Shou as she glanced over her shoulder, looking back at their gathering spot. She could hear all the cheers and yells, and more profoundly, her girl friend's shouts.

"Really? Well, they maybe making another race or something…" replied Ryuto casually.

"So, why are we here? It'll be more fun if we join them in their games, right?"

That statement took him back. He couldn't possibly tell her the truth, could he? That he actually wished for some private time with her, and probably a right chance to confess his true feelings toward that surprisingly oblivious girl. Being a guy who hardly able to act gentle he was, Ryuto found it was difficult for him to say it all. Above all, he feared that he will be rejected, and he can no longer be around her.

"Ryuto-kun?"

The black haired male snapped out of his thoughts. It seemed he was thinking too hard about it. "I just want to have some times together with you, because…you know, we hardly have time to relax together, due to all the studies and the trainings," he said groggily. "I just…want to spend time with you. Together."

Shou blinked before let out a brief chuckle. "If you say so. Then…let's start swimming!" she said as she entered the water and leaving the shore.

Ryuto laughed to himself before joining her. As they swam, they could see some motorboats passed by, driven by several foreigners who tried to enjoy their times above the sun, in middle of the blue sea. Some pervert men who rode on those boats whistled and made Shou blushed. Fortunately, they went away when they found out that Ryuto had sent a glare that saying 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-guys'.

Once they had fun swimming and felt rather tired, they decided to dry their body. Shou wore her blouse again to cover her soaked swimsuit. Ryuto hardly could restrain himself seeing the clothes looks very tight to her skin, almost transparent. The girl walked toward an unused pier that was their former destination as the guy followed from behind. As they arrived to the spot, she sat on the edge and watched the sea.

"Haiz…it's feels good to relax like this," Shou commented.

"Well…we hardly have time to relax, what's with the lessons and this damned Shadows problems," added Ryuto, sat next to her.

"You're right. You know what? Talking with you like this, it makes me remember the times when I just acquainted with you, when both of us still freshmen."

"Heh…yeah, we used to hang out together, playing in game centers, watching martial art tournaments…" the black haired boxer smirked away. "It's been two years since we became friends, huh?"

"Yes. I remember all those days. It was only two years, but…thanks to all times we shared together, it seemed like we've been friends for years. I even know about all your bad habits and your taste in almost everything," the tomboyish girl nodded slightly. "Oh, speak of bad habits...I realize that you had been zoning out very much lately."

A black eyebrow lifted. "I did?"

"Yep. I think it started since we came to Tenshi-kun's manor…you will stop and then ramblings to none. I hope you quit that, because it creep me out. It seems like…you're not you."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. It's just that…if you have problems, then you should tell me. Maybe I can help you, I mean... I've practiced how to console people lot of times during Counseling Class!"

Ryuto looked up at her. Shou shot her a warm smile. He looked down again. Should he tell her about his wish to be stronger? Should he tell her about the weird voices that he kept hearing lately?

* * *

Meanwhile, the tournament was still going on. Both side refused to admit their lose and forced their exhausted body to fight back. The dueling spirit could be seen burned from the eyes of the twins, causing the heat of their battle gradually increased. The elders could only follow and tried their best to assist and win the game.

"Here I go again!"

Arisu jumped and intended to send a strong smash at her foes. Aigis moved and blocked the ball, passed it to Tenshi that quickly sent a counterattack. Karen blocked the shot, passed the ball to the black haired girl, where she once again launched a powerful smash at the opposing team. The gynoid, read through the move, quickly ran toward the landing spot, intending to save her team from losing. However, as she deflected the smash, she stumbled backwards and accidentally fell on Minato, who was stood behind her.

"Ouch!" he yelped.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Aigis turned around, feeling slightly embarrassed for losing balance at such a time. Moreover, she fell on top her master. All she can do was apologizing to him.

Minato smiled, seeing the panic that building in her cyan irises. "It's okay."

"Hey, hey! You two! There's no time for romance!" Maou shouted as he jumped, welcoming the pass from Arisu. "This is the power of Hod! Dead-mark Shoot!"

The ball was shot fast and strong toward the ground, causing the sand burned slightly. Tenshi stunned, seeing the wonderful technique mastered only by his brother. Arisu cheered and hugged her teammates, causing Karen's face reddened. Minato could only sigh and helped Aigis stood on her feet while the younger of the twin pouted, forced to accept his lose.

"So…we have to buy the lunches?" asked the navy haired guy.

"Yep!" Maou chimed. "There's a beach café nearby. I'm sure you'll find almost everything in there."

"Don't forget to buy some ice creams!" added Arisu.

"Okay, okay," Tenshi harrumphed as he followed Minato and Aigis in their errands together.

As they watched the three went, Maou sat on the mat and do a little sunbathing. The doctorate student looked around and quickly felt bored with nothing to do. Despite she hadn't seen Shou only for several hours; she already missed the tomboyish girl's presence.

"Hey, Karen-kun…will you accompany me to fetch Shou-chan and Ryuto-kun? I'm sure they're hungry by now," Arisu requested, grabbing the redheaded's hand so he will go with her.

"W-what? Oh… sure…" Karen nodded, complied with her request. For some reason, he couldn't resist anything she want, and that guy still don't know why.

* * *

At the pier itself, Ryuto and Shou still sat side-by-side. The girl waited as it seemed her friend busy arranging the right words to explain about his problems. The black haired guy scratched his un-itchy hair, weighing the options he had on the palm of his hands. Telling her about the voice that he heard maybe can make him relieved and easier to choose. But what if explaining that matter to her didn't change anything?

In the end, he decided to speak about it with her.

"Well…Shou…"

"Yes?"

"About that zoning out…actually, I heard voices talking to me…"

Her eyebrow was lifted slightly. "Voices? Talking to you?" she thought about it for a while. "Are you sure it's not because you're tired or something?"

"No, definitely not," Ryuto shook his head. "Those voices…I heard it in my head, and he gave me an offer…"

"An offer? What offer?"

"Yes, it's—"

"_**Stop."**_

Ryuto gasped. He heard it again, and it was clearer than before. Suddenly, he felt a terrible headache. The boxer grabbed his head, trying to ease the pain but it didn't fade away. Shou, noticed something strange with him, became very worried.

"Ryuto-kun?" she called out. "Ryuto-kun? Are you alright?"

Ryuto didn't reply. He was too hurt to hear or to answer her concerned words. The pain felt like he was stabbed with a sword in the head. Something definitely goes wrong with him. As he pained, those voices spoke again.

"_**Do not tell her about my existence."**_

"But why?!" he yelled to none in particular. "Why I can't? If you really want to lend your power to me, then I should at least ask her, because I'm gonna use it to protect her!"

"…_**Foolish mortal. I wonder if your foolishness shall vanquish someday."**_

"Shut up and tell me already!"

Shou arched her eyebrows. Ryuto suddenly felt a painful headache, and now he talked to himself? She became very worried and wished to help him. But what she can do? It wasn't as if she's a skilled doctor like Arisu or a very knowledgeable person like Minato. She knew little about medical treatment, and if she recklessly tried to heal him, it maybe turns into a chaotic one, considering her talent at domestic duties.

_Milady._

The turquoise haired girl gasped. She heard a voice just now. A very familiar voice. Her Persona's voice. "Freya?" she called out. "Freya, is that you?"

_Milady, please get away from that place at once._

"And leave Ryuto-kun alone?! I can't do that!"

_I beg you. I sense a great danger threaten your life in the future. Please, get away! You can worry about your boy friend later!_

"But…!"

Before Shou could make any choice, a firm hand held her. Ryuto's hand. It seemed that the headache has gone, but there was something different about him. He said nothing and still grabbing the girl's arm. Eventually, he lifted his head and stared at her eyes.

A sudden shiver came down through her spine for no certain reason. When her turquoise eyes gazed back at those black ones, she felt like her body stabbed with an icicle. Those dark eyes were very cold, emotionless and very different with the usual Ryuto. Also, Shou felt like she was about to be consumed by those obscures.

"_**Val…fre…ya…"**_

Shou frowned. Why did Ryuto calling for her Persona's name? And his voice when he pronounced that…it felt very heinous. She also sensed that her second-self was shaken slightly inside her.

_Milady…please, tries to break loose from him. We must run!_

"B-but…" the turquoise haired girl tried to get her caught arm free from Ryuto's strong grasp. "It's no use! He's too strong and—aaaaaaaah!!!"

Ryuto pushed Shou and caused her to land on her back. She winced slightly, and that was when she noticed that he had hovered over her, positioned herself on top of her. Her face turned deep crimson as she felt their skin met. She was very embarrassed and wished to kick him away from her, but she can do nothing in that position.

"Ryuto-kun! Let go of me!" she cried out.

A vicious grin appeared on his lips. His other hand touched her cheek softly as his smirk grew wider. _**"Your vessel maybe looks beautiful, but none can match your beauty, my dear Valfreya," **_he whispered.

"What the—I'm not Freya!"

"_**Indeed you are not. I speak not to you, poor vessel. I speak to my lovely Valfreya, who reside within you," **_he pointed his finger to her bosom. _**"Come, my love. Why you refuse to speak with me? I long for this day we meet, I long to hear your melodious voice when you call my name. I demand to see you, my dear, can't you feel my heart?"**_

In instance, Valfreya's conscience replaced Shou's. However, unlike the other case when she did that, Shou remained awake and witnessed the current event through the mind eye. She could see that her Persona talked to Ryuto, with her usual cold, commanding tone.

"_Let go off me," _she started. _"You will gain nothing by this."_

"_**Ah, you finally emerge, my love!" **_Ryuto exclaimed, loosened his grip slightly as to not make her hurt. _**"Why don't you appear sooner? I miss you so much that you don't know how many times I shed tears, thinking when you shall return to me."**_

"_I will not soon, and will never return to you," _Freya chided. _"I have met my Lord, Odin the Mighty, and I shall never leave his side unless he hereby my presence."_

The boxer expression turned grim. It was scarier than when he was mad that it made Shou shivered inside. _**"Bleh, the Lord has betrayed you and you still serve him? You are mine, Freya. Leave this body and we shall be united for the rest of eternity. Gods like us do not care about mortals' fate. Let them walk on their miserable path that lead them to their own destruction, our love will never fade."**_

"_Unfortunately, I'm more stubborn than anyone. You, as my dear husband, supposed to know that habit of me all too well," _a mysterious smirk curved on her lips. _"Beside, I've made a pact in the past, along with our fellow comrade, long time ago. A vow called as 'friendship', that will never break and none can betray it."_

"_**What—"**_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Ryuto lifted his head and found Arisu and Karen stoned near the pier. The black haired girl's face was pale, as did her redheaded fella. However, they soon regained their composure and their sense of justice emerged. The young executive rushed toward them and sent a strong blow at the boxer's face while the skilled nurse checked on her pinned-on-the-floor friend. Valfreya had returned to her place, and Shou regained her body control once again.

"Shou-chan, are you alright?" inquired Arisu, concerned.

"Y-yeah…I'm okay," Shou said, touching her ache neck.

"What the—why did you hit me?" Ryuto grunted, caressing his reddened cheek, thanks to Karen's powerful blow.

"Why? You asked why? You should ask yourself!" the redheaded scolded. "What do you think you're doing? You hurt her!"

The black haired guy blinked his eyes twice before glancing at the girls, who gazed at him with strange and cautious looks. He tried to recall what he was doing, but all he could remember was that he was talking to Shou when everything became dark, and then Karen hit him, hard. The battle-maiden, know that her boy friend was completely oblivious to what was happened to him, tugged at Arisu's supporting arms and said,

"It's okay…I'm alright…" she muttered, "Don't worry too much."

The doctorate student furrowed her eyebrows. "Don't worry?! Shou-chan, you know what was about to happen, didn't you? You almost get ra—"

"Hey, what was happening?"

The four turned their attention and found Aigis, Minato, Maou and Tenshi ran to their way. They seemed concerned. They were coming right away to the pier because they heard Arisu's scream, but all they could witness were Ryuto with reddened cheek, the grim looks on Karen's face, and Arisu and Shou that seemed slightly terrified. Something must be had happened, there's no mistaking.

"Uh…we were coming because we heard your screaming, Arisu-san. What's wrong?" Maou inquired.

Arisu was about to tell what was happening to them aloud, when Shou covered her mouth with her hands and shook her head slightly. "It's nothing. There was a crab and it was bite Arisu-chan's leg so she was screaming for help, but then she accidentally hit Ryuto's face hard and well…that's all," the turquoise-headed one lied.

The twins were sighed in relief; however, Aigis and Minato were too experienced that they quickly detected falsehood in Shou's words. "Well then…it's lunch time. Let's return to the coastal area and have the refreshments," the navy haired leader said.

Everyone nodded, agreeing. Ryuto, though still unsure what was happened to him, followed the brunettes to their gathering spot to enjoy their lunches. Shou soon followed once she was successfully convincing Arisu that she was okay. Then, before Karen could catch up with the rest of them, Minato grabbed his hand, looking at him with stern look.

"Tell me, what was happen just now? She lied, wasn't she?"

The executive sighed. "Yes…she was," he said, feeling the grasp around his arm loosened. "I don't know what was happening, but it seems Ryuto-kun was trying to…harm Shou-san. But then again, when I hit him, it seemed he back to his sense and, strangely, didn't remember what he had done to her. It was almost like…he was a different person."

Minato was taken aback with that explanation. He let go off Karen's arm and told him to return to the group, leaving him alone with Aigis. Both were silence for a while, accompanied with the rustling sound of the shimmering waves and the cooling breeze of the wind. Then, the humanoid decided to ask him first.

"Do you know what's happen to Ryuto-san?"

The stoic guy folded his arms. He turned around, facing the blue sea. His blue locks blown by the soft wind. His countenance was serious. "I'm not sure yet…let me talk to them for awhile. I didn't dare to say anything right now, because there were still some missing pieces I need."

"I understand, but…" Aigis approached him, gave the guy a concerned look. "Don't do everything alone. Aside from our mission to protect those kids, I'd tasked myself to protect you, like before."

His eyes widened. He didn't expect her to say something like that. He thought that she had sweep away that feeling after all these years, but she remember still. Minato smiled peacefully. _It always nice to know there's people who care about you…_ "Thank you, Aigis…I appreciate your concern," he said.

The gynoid nodded. "It's nothing…" she complied. True, it was nothing. It was her fault from the beginning so that he had to bear such burden, and she had promised to protect him. She will do anything, anything at all to make him happy.

"Well then…shall we have a lunch?"

"Sure, let's."

* * *

The night had fallen and everyone returned to their lodges, as did the group of youths. Aigis, as usual, was cooking for their dinner in the kitchen. While waiting for the dishes finished, the twins were playing cards and occasionally asked the others to join their game, but always ended up rejected. The situation wasn't quite right to play any game, mainly because the accident that noon.

Shou stayed in her room all day, saying that she's not feeling well. Arisu accompanied her, since they shared a room. Ryuto fixed his eyes on the television, watching the news in foreign languages, but his mind wandered to somewhere. Karen decided to stay quiet all the time, only giving small responds if needed. Minato, though still put his suspicion at the black haired male, hid it very well that none notice its change in expression.

"The dinner's ready," the humanoid announced clearly.

Tenshi and Maou quickly ran to the dining room, ready to enjoy the delicacies their loyal servant served for them. Ryuto sighed heavily as he turned of the television and followed the younger males. Karen silently headed to the dining room, though before he went inside; he looked to the second floor, gave Minato a meaningful look, and finally joined the rest of them.

The navy haired guy needn't to be explained what the redheaded gaze is meant. He entered the dining room, only to be greeted with a tray filled with single portion of tonight's dinners. Aigis smiled as she handed over the tray to the stunned guy.

"Please give it to Shou-san. I'm sure she doesn't want to join us tonight," she said simply.

Minato returned the smile in same favor before nodding and turned around, heading to where the girls' stayed. He knocked the door while holding the tray with one hand, before the door opened by the cheery looking girl.

"Oh, is it the dinnertime already?" Arisu looked at her wristwatch, "Indeed it is. Well…I think I should chow down something. Shou-chan, you sure don't want to come out?"

The turquoise haired girl, who sat down on her bed and clad in her sky blue pajamas, shook her head lightly. Her best friend sighed before returning her gaze at Minato. "Sorry, but could you please accompany her until I'm finished eating?" she asked pleadingly.

"Of course," the silent guy agreed.

After that, Arisu came out of the room, went downstairs to the dining room, and joined everyone. Minato entered, closing the door and approached Shou. He placed the tray next to her and said, "Your dinner. You should eat it, or else Aigis will feel bad."

The girl smiled and started eating. Minato seated himself on a chair in that room and watched her as she chewed the grilled meat. _At least she still want to eat something, _he thanked.

There was another reason as to why he agreed to stay with Shou here, aside from fulfilling Arisu's request. He had an urgent business with her—no, not her to be precise. He had to talk with her Persona, Valfreya, about today's incident. She's the key to open the locked mystery that had happened lately. He had to make her say anything she knew, because he had a hunch that she knew the main reason behind these chains of tragedies.

"Hey, Minato-kun?"

Minato startled. He had been deep in his thought that he didn't realize that Shou had finished her meals and now staring at him. "Yes?" he asked as he regained his composure.

"Uh…you wish to talk with Freya, am I right?" she continued.

That was unexpected. He hadn't thought that she would figure out that matter. Nevertheless, he nodded, admitting that he do wish to converse with that girl's inner-self. Shou shrugged. She closed her eyes, and at once, the aura that surrounded her changed. Valfreya had possessed her master's body once again.

"_What do you want?" _she inquired in her usual cold, harsh tone.

"You know what I want to know," the stony guy retorted.

She let out a brief chuckle. _"Very astute of you. Very well, I only have to tell you anything that I know, right? Though in fact, I didn't know much better than what you know," _she folded her arms, _"However, firstly I have to ask you, whether you know about my real identity or not."_

Minato nodded. "You are Valfreya, the Queen of Valkyrie…ah; no…should I say instead…the previous life of Suzuka Shou who incarnated as traces memories of Freya, Goddess of Love and Fertility from Norse?"

"_You know about me then," _Freya smiled, none better than her usual mirth. _"Indeed, I am the remnants of Freya, who existed within Shou. I'm supposed to stay dormant, unharmed. However, I sensed destruction approaching the world, trying to consume it with darkness, like what happened in my time of glories. Henceforth, I decided to awake and shaped myself to be her Persona, aiding her in her battles against my old enemies."_

"Did she know about it?"

"_Nope. Though I give her clues about it, she remained dubious. All she knew is that I'm her second-self, her Persona, the manifestation of her own prowess that shall aid her through many hardships."_

The guy sighed. She is really an easy-going Goddess…but he dares not to say that aloud. "Continue, please."

"_You may have figured out about it, but I'm not the only one reincarnated as a human. There were other Gods and Goddesses who decides to reborn as humans, tries to understand the mortals' sufferings. Those children, whose life and safety depended on your actions, are my friends too, and unlike me, they decided not to awake to their conscience and merely lending half of their prowess to their new vessels."_

"All five of them?"

"_Yes…I was rather surprised to be able to see their incarnations altogether. But no, that Ryuto wasn't awakened to his conscience as well. That person who controlled his body, as what that Karen informed you, was another godly being like us. In fact, he is a very close relative to me."_

"…Let me guess, it was your husband, Odd, wasn't it?"

Freya blinked. _"How did you know? I didn't expect a mere human know about my marriage with him. The records were erased and I was stated as…what do mortals nowadays call it? Oh yes…'goer'."_

"Well, I'm Odin, after all. I share small portions of his previous life."

"_I see…well, that is not a matter. I'm just saying…that he is the culprit behind this. He was actually a good man…however…it seemed that he had enchanted to Nyx that he obeyed her request to destroy this world. As his previous wife, I feel very ashamed to know about this fact and I wish to continue this battle, so I can confront him myself and bring him back to sense."_

Minato bemused a smirk. "I see…so was all this just a matrimonial fight?"

"_It was not," _Freya hissed. _"Now he was out of control…Loki and Surt had planted evil ideas in his mind that he started to demand this world to be under his dominance. We have to stop them, and I need your help. Some of them were used to be pledging their service to you, am I right? I am sure you have the power to possess them once again."_

"I'm not guarantying anything, but I'll do my best. I don't return to this world only to see this world destructed again."

"_Yes…I guess the time is over. You know all I know, and…keep watch on that Ryuto, because…he's the potent vessel for Odd, despite he had been owned by another God."_

"Understood."

Freya showed her last smile before returning to her realm, let Shou regained the control of her body once again. She felt a little dizzy because of the sudden replacement. "Ouch…my head is heavy…were you talking a lot?" she asked.

"Yes…she's very talkative," Minato chuckled. He took the tray and rose to his feet, intending to return it to the kitchen. However, before he came out, he turned around and said, "Oh that's right…this maybe hard for you but…please don't talk closely to Ryuto-kun for some while, considering his…unstable condition right now."

The turquoise haired girl looked down and nodded reluctantly. "I guess I have no choice…though I didn't promise I can keep it up for a long time."

"One month is enough…if he behaves well in a full month, then I guess he's harmless…"

"I see…okay then."

The navy haired guy smiled and nodded. "Take it easy and get some rest, okay? I'll tell Arisu-chan to accompany you again," he said before closing the door and went downstairs.

Everyone had finished his or her dinners. Arisu quickly got up from her seat and ran to her room. It seemed she waited until he came out because she knew that he had to talk with Valfreya too. Minato handed over the tray to Aigis, who was washing the plates and glasses in the kitchen, before enjoying the rest of males watching the television together. While they watched the comedy show, Ryuto seated himself next to their leader.

"How is she?" he inquired.

The blue haired guy grinned slightly. "She's fine…she's just feeling a little tired, I guess."

The boxer let out a relieved sigh. "Thanks God," he muttered. "Um…she…didn't say she hate me, did she?"

"No. Why?"

"Well…because no matter how hard I tried to remember what was I did to her back then…I couldn't. All I remember was that I talked to her, and then everything blacked out," he explained in low voice, as to not let anyone hear but Minato. "If…if I, by any chance hurt her then…I couldn't forgive myself!"

The younger-in-appearance male astonished. Ryuto truly cares for Shou. Perhaps that's why Odd possessed him? Because they have strong connections, as did he and his wife back then when they were still alive? Only he knew why.

"It's okay," Minato said, patted the black haired one's shoulder lightly. "I'm sure, no matter what you do, she can't hate you. Though if she did, she will forgive you."

Ryuto smiled as he heard the supporting words. "I know…thank you, Minato."

_**

* * *

Author's Notes: **__Argh! I'm sorry, that's the best I could make about this romance-flavored chappie! I'm suck at this kind of story…-sigh- Oh well, it turns out to be another conversation chapter, and the plot become thicker and more twisted LOL So yeah…I'm surprised that I could finish it in some hours! Beside, I'm just finishing my exams too! XD Okay, so please review…gives me some comments, criticism, or whatever, I will appreciate it :P REVIEW!_


End file.
